inFAMOUS Rush
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: When best bros Cole MacGrath and Zeke Dunbar enter through a vortex that leads them out of Empire City, they finds themselves in another, known as Heckseville. There, they meet an unlikely pair named Kat and Dusty. As the four work together, they fight monster known as Nevi and save the city and gaining the trust of the people.
1. First Glimpse

**inFAMOUS Rush**

**Chapter 1: First Glimpse**

Somewhere on top of the buildings, two men stood there, watching the whole city go crazy. One of them was a tall and bald man, wearing a yellow and black jacket. He was wearing black pants with a white symbol on his left leg and black gloves. His name was Cole MacGrath. The other was a heavy weight man. Shorter than the older man, he was on the couch, reading a comic book and his name was Zeke Dunbar.

Cole: I thought you were gonna watch TV?

Zeke: Batteries are dead again...you mind puttin' on the freak show?

Cole: Sure. Glad it's good for something.

Zeke: Probably need to charge 'em all-TV's a hog.

Cole wandered around the building,musing his electric powers to charge up the batteries until they were all green.

Zeke: Nice job, man, boob tube's workin!" Zeke said.

Cole: Weird-feels like I got more power.

Zeke: Yeah? Try fryin' those dummies over there. With all the nut-balls runnin' around, it'd be nice to see how much juice you're packin'.

Cole didn't mind arguing about this, it was nice to get some exercise now and then. He burnt almost every stuffed dummy into a crisp. All of a sudden, they saw something coming in. It was a plane, flying over Cole and Zeke and half of Empire City.

Zeke: Whoo, you see that? Flyin' so low, thought it was going to crash into us.

Just then, the TV came on. A man was explaining that the government dropped some food for the people in the city. With this chance at hand, Cole decides to go for it.

Cole: Told you they'd drop food.

Zeke: Man, you must be out of your mind. You think any of those pencil-necks gives a crap about us? This is a PR stunt.

Cole: That isn't gonna stop you from pigging out though, is it?

Zeke: No it ain't. Zeke's gotta eat!

Cole: You take the stairs, I'm using the express elevator.

Zeke: Awe man, you get to have all the fun.

As Zeke took the stairs, Cole jumped all the way from the building and onto the ground, landing on his feet.

Cole: That's what I'm talking about.

Zeke finally caught up with Cole, breathing heavily.

Zeke: Whoo, that was one impressive jump, man. Wish I could do something like that-runnin' down all those stairs, really ain't my style.

Zeke began to take off, leading Cole to a certain destination.

Zeke: Hey, Cole, before we head over to Archer, I need to pick up a new sex shooter.

Cole: Here we go.

Zeke: Nah, that was awesome, the second you touched it, the electricity in your hands cooks off the powder and the whole thing goes KA-BAM! The look on your face was priceless.

Cole: Speak for yourself, I nearly blew my hand off.

Zeke: Which is why you won't be touching the new one. Traded this guy one of my home-made batteries for it.

Cole: The ones that explode when you use 'em?

Zeke: Yeah, he doesn't know that. C'mon, told me he was going to leave it in a parking lot a few blocks from here.

The two continued to talk as they made there way to Archer. Once they made it, there was a little situation. There were four cars parked in the back.

Zeke: Ah, c'mon...he told me he was going to leave it under a car, I figured there'd be only one. We'll never find it.

Cole: Stand back, I got an idea.

He focused his powers on the cars and created a shockwave, bouncing the cars back and flipping them over. Underneath, was the present that Zeke was looking for.

Zeke: Outstandin', man, I didn't know you could do something like that.

Cole: Me neither...there was this surge...

Zeke: Hey man, you don't look so hot.

Cole: Drained all of a sudden...hang on a sec...

Cole walked to the electricity source and began to drain it's power. He could feel himself gaining more power and recovering.

Cole: Did you see that?

Zeke: Man, your a walking battery! You must have to recharge whenever you fire off a bunch of juice.

Cole: I can feel the electricity surging through me, almost like I'm being healed by it.

Zeke: This rocks so hard. C'mon, let's haul tail over to Archer Square 'fore someone take all the brewskis.

Cole followed behind. Just then, he gets a incoming call on his walking talkie, strapped to his bag.

?: Cole you there?

Cole: Hey, babe.

?: You hear they dropped some food?

Cole: Yeah. Zeke and me are heading over there.

?: How are you feeling?

Cole: Alright, I guess. Powers are all over the place. Used to be I could barely power a light bulb. Now I'm jumping off of buildings and frying the junk on Zeke's roof.

?: You jumped off a building? What were you thinking?

Cole: Relax, I'm fine.

?: Just take it easy. After what happened to Amy. I couldn't...

Cole: Yeah.

?: See you guys at Archer Square. I love you.

When they got there, the food that was dropped was way too high on a building. Half the city was already there.

Zeke: Whew, boy that's stuck up there. I hate to say it pal, but you're the only guy here who'd live from a fall like that. Gotta climb up there and knock that stuff free.

With that, Cole began to climb the building and make his way to the barrels of food. With the flick of his wrist, Cole shocked the ropes and released the food. But before he knew it, the enemies of Empire City showed up. They were called the "Reapers". If no one stopped them, they'd take all the food and the city would starve. Cole jumped down the building and took out the Reapers. They were no match for him. Shock, after shock, after shock, the Reapers were beaten. The people came back and began to eat away. Finally, Trish showed up to assist the people.

Cole: Hey, Trish.

Trish: I'm so glad you got the food down. These poor people are starving.

Cole: Just doing what I can. Someone had to help them.

Zeke: Those idiots dropped us canned prunes. Now who the hell would want to eat this crap?

Just then, the same man on the TV before showed up again. He showed a clip of someone with a package and blowing it up, destroying the entire city. Turns out that the man in the clip was Cole. Everyone was shocked at this scene, especially Cole, Trish and Zeke. Cole tried to explain to Trish that what happened wasn't his fault but she refused to listen and walked away. Even the people of the city were giving Cole rotten looks, believing he's was actually responsible for the explosion. Cole and Zeke begin to make a run for it, trying to escape the crowd. They managed to escape as they headed for the bridge to escape the city.

Zeke: Listen man, I'm almost at the bridge. Since everyone here hates your guts, we gotta get out of town, pronto-like.

Cole: I'll meet you there. And Zeke-thanks for watching my back.

Zeke: Ha, sure man. I ain't about to do anything that might upset you. See ya.

Cole dashed his way through a city that wanted him dead. It wasn't easy but he finally made it to the bridge. There, Zeke and many other people were waiting to leave.

Zeke: Stampton Bridge, the fastest way out of town. That is, if you can get us past those baton-wielding goons.

Cole: Were getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead.

The two began to walk through the crowd the police announces that they would use force if it was necessary. Cole wasn't going to stand for this. He ran through the crowd and fought off the guards. Once they were taken out, the doors opened and he and Zeke lead the people through the cops and into the other side. Zeke assisted with backup cover fire, while Cole fought the guards head on. There progression was astounding, they made there with ease and made it to the end. However, things got bad, there quest for freedom had come to a tragic end.

_Narration:_

_The gate opened to a wall of razor wire and machine guns. Zeke made a break for it, smashed in the gate to the Decontamination Unit...and fell headlong into the harbor. And I moved. Faster that he knew he could. I was then greeted by a name. This FBI agent, Moya, had seen the footage of me at ground zero and came here to wait, figuring I'd try to escape, knowing I had powers. She explained that before the blast, her husband john had in been assigned to infiltrate the First Sons...a shadowy group working on a project they called the "Ray Sphere", a device designed to drain the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and concentrate it into an individual. She lost contact with John the night of the blast. Despite all her connections Moya was losing hope. Yet she found me, somehow believing I could be trusted, ready to make me an offer: I go back to the city, find john and the Ray Sphere...and she'll get me out of the quarantine and clear my name. This whole Ray Sphere thing sounds crazy to me...but suddenly I'm a human light socket, so maybe I should cut her some slack._

When Cole returns to the city, he meets up with Zeke, who had survived the fall.

Zeke: Cole? Man, it's good to see you.

Cole: Nice work on that gate, Wrecking Ball.

Zeke: Hey, lived through the fall, no problem. But gettin' back to shore, well, let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps.

Cole: Yeah, that's an understatement.

Zeke: Hey, take it easy Lightning Rod. So how did you live through that? Bullets flyin' everywhere, all over the place-figured you were a goner.

Cole: Let's head home. I'll fill you in on the way.

By the time they got to the building, it was already dark and Cole had finally finished the explanation.

Cole: And it drains neural-electric energy.

Zeke: I knew it! All the stuff I've been saying, every word is true, governments in cahoots with a secret organization: The Ray Sphere, damn, it all makes sense now.

Cole: Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself.

Zeke: That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here!

Cole: Sure, I could use a sidekick.

Zeke: Nah, hell with that, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar is his own man.

Cole: Your middle name is Jedediah?

Zeke: Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man, for a man his size. Uh, I don't know where Zeke comes from but I'm certain...

Cole: You need to take a nap, and a bath. I got things to do.

A little while later, Moya contacts him on his phone.

Moya: I've already got a couple of leads for you; the coordinates have been uploaded into your phone. Give me a call when you're in position.

He then headed off to his next assignment, running through the streets and coming across people who wanted him dead or just hated him...blaming his actions for causing the quarantine. He began running past an alley...and his eye was caught onto something. Some strange glowing pink light.

Cole: What the hell...? Zeke, you there?

Zeke: Hey, brother, what's up?

Cole: I found something strange, in the alleyway and...you gotta see it to believe it.

Zeke: I'm on my way.

Cole took a few steps closer to the glowing vortex, examining it further.

Cole: What in the hell is this?

He waiting on a bench, checking the time every 5 minutes, wondering where Zeke was. 3 hours later, Zeke finally shows up.

Zeke: Hey, brother, sorry I'm late, Reapers almost saw me.

Cole: Glad you finally showed up.

Zeke: So, what's the deal, man, what did you want me to see?

Cole: This...

He led Zeke into the alley and showed him the pink vortex.

Zeke: Whoa, what the hell is that thing?

Cole: No idea.

Zeke: You think this was here, when the Ray Sphere exploded?

Cole: Maybe, I'm not sensing any type of energy, that I've come across.

He took a step forward too it and stuck his hand out, when he did, out of nowhere it grabbed his arm.

Cole: What...what in the hell?

The vortex had a hold of Cole's arm, pulling him closer and closer into the vortex. Zeke grabbed his other arm, trying to pull him back but it was no use. The vortex pulled Cole closer and began swallowing him, along with Zeke. Before they knew it, the two were completely swallowed up. Cole's mind went blank, the only thing that went through his head was Empire City, his ticket out of the quarantine, the hatred of the entire city, his ex-girlfriend, Trish...and a faint voice. It was calling out his name. Suddenly, Cole began to come around, the voice becoming more and more clear. When he opened his eyes, it was Zeke.

Zeke: Thank goodness, I thought I lost you there.

Cole tried getting up on his feet, with Zeke's help. He looked around and saw that there surrounding were different, the crumbled building of Empire City were no longer there...the sun was high in the sky and the buildings looked different, they were well put together and the people looked so much different from the ones in Empire City.

Cole: Where the hell are we...this isn't Empire City.

Zeke: Yeah, I know, at first I thought I was dreamin but then i realized that everything is real, the people, the trees, everything...

Cole: So, if this isn't a dream, then that means...

Zeke: That means that we did it, were out of that hell hole, Empire City!


	2. From Oblivion

Cole was still in amazement, he did it, somehow, he managed to escape Empire City.

Zeke: Can you believe this, Cole, were finally out of that dump!

Cole: Yeah but, how did we...

?: Aaaah!

Cole and Zeke's attention was caught by the fainted scream of a girl.

Cole: The hell was that?

Zeke: Not sure, c'mon, right now, we gotta find someplace for you to rest.

Cole: That vortex...did it lead us to this place?

Zeke: Hell maybe, all I remember is when we walked right through, I opened my eyes and were we were.

Cole: Then it was the vortex that sent us here. Did that vortex appear, after the blast, or...was it always there...but never noticed before?

?: Huh?! Let go!" the voice shouted out once again.

Cole: There it goes again.

Zeke: We can't worry about that now, we gotta find somewhere for you to rest.

?: Ple-hee...Ple-hee...

Cole: Dammit, Zeke, someone is in trouble, I need to help them.

Zeke: Cole, Cole, wait up!

Cole managed to find the voice...luckily it wasn't too far from them. He saw a young girl, having her arm grabbed by an older man. He jumped from the rails, landing on his feet and pushing the older man back, releasing his grip on her.

Cole: Leave her alone,go bother someone else!

The girl just stared at him, wondering who he was and why he saved her.

?: Wha-? Wait! You don't understand!

Zeke: Cole, there you are, what the hell is goin?

?: You've got to save my boy!

The girl, Cole and Zeke were in shock by the mans words.

?: Huh? Your boy?

Cole: Is he in some kind of trouble?

?: He's this way! Come on!

?: What should we do?

He looked at her and then at Zeke, trying to decide.

Cole: Let's go help him out.

Zeke: Brother, your in no position to fight.

Cole: Maybe so but I can't just let the kid in trouble, we still need to go.

Zeke: Alright then, let's go.

Cole, the girl and Zeke followed behind the man, headed to the unknown destination. They went through a sewer tunnel and entered in another part of the city.

Cole: This city is unlike anything I've seen before...really different from Empire City. And why hasn't Moya called me, does she even know that I haven't made it to the location?

?: Hang on, Eugie! Dad's coming!

They made there way to a bridge, where other people were standing, looking at the sky. There was some sort of strange storm covered in black smoke and red lights, sucking everything it could.

Zeke: What in the hell is THAT?

Cole: But...where's the kid?

?: Eugie! the man shouted out.

From above, they saw a young little boy, holding onto a pipe, as the storm tried to engulf him and everything else.

Zeke: COLE!

Cole: Yeah, I see him! But how the hell do we reach him?

?: What's going on?

?: H-hurry! You saw him up there! My boys trapped in that house! He'll get taken by the storm!

?: W-What am I suppose to do?!" the girl asked.

?: You're like that crow girl, right? Use your cat to get up there and save him!

? & Cole: Crow girl?

Zeke: What crow girl?

?: Oh, drop the act! I saw you plunge from the sky and land without a scratch! Use that superpower of yours and go get my boy!

?: Superpower?!

Cole: Plunge from the sky...and land without a scratch?

Zeke: Uh...you followin' any of this, Cole?

Cole was too confused and too deep in thought that he didn't hear a word Zeke asked. All of a sudden, Zeke noticed the girls cat beginning to glow and it's body began to move, in a weird motion.

?: I don't have any superpowers!

Out of nowhere, she began flying into the air, with her body glowing red.

Zeke: What in the hell...?

Cole: Is...is she a Conduit?

She began flying out of control, all around the air and finally landed on the wall, standing straight up.

?: I'm...I'm standing on a wall...?!

She looked at the cat and it was standing on the wall with her. "Purrr..." the cat simply said.

?: Did you do this?

"Meow!" The cat responded. With that, the girl began making her way to Eugie, jumping from wall to wall, floating in the air. Just then, the house began to float away. The crowd was in shock, wondering if the boy was going to make it.

Zeke: Cole, I don't think that house is gonna stay put much longer.

Cole was in shock to even respond, he watched as the girl made her way to the house, floating in the air, standing on building after building. Out of the nowhere a giant blob came from the storm and grabbed a pile of rubble, pulling it back into the storm.

Zeke: The hell was that...a hand?

Cole: The hell kind of world is this?

Zeke: C'mon, kiddo, you gotta hurry and save the boy!

?: Easy for him to say.

The continued jumping from rubble to rubble, getting closer to the house. A chopper came and arrived near the boys location, the officer tried reaching out to him but the blob grabbed the policeman and the chopper and pulled them into the storm.

Cole: Dammit, c'mon, you gotta hurry.

The girl finally leaped, grabbing the boys arm and landing back onto a crumbled platform. The boy was out Cole but at least he was still breathing. The mysterious blob made another return, trying to attack the girl but with leap after leap after leap and dodged the creatures attack. He was then pinned into a corner, nowhere else to run, it looked as if it was the end. But with luck, the blob turned it's attention to Cole and Zeke, who were firing lightning bolts and gunfire at the monster. The cat even assisted by charging at the monster, crawling up the arm and causing it to explode, destroying it and the storm. The girl finally floated back down on top of a house, returning Eugie to his father. With joy, the boy leaped into his fathers arms, as the girl returned to Cole and Zeke's side. All of a sudden, the house began to tip over, the girl tried to hold on for dear life, keeping the house in place but it was no use,as it fell over, falling on the ground. The man and his son were in shock...not a word was said.

Cole: This is gonna get ugly.

?: Wh-What did you do?!

?: I...I didn't...

?: You didn't what?! I asked you to save my boy not destroy my house.

Eugie: Our house...Give us back our house!

?: It wasn't my fault!

Cole: Hey, now hold on a minute, she did what you asked, don't give her any crap!

Zeke: Yeah, she was trying to stop it from falling!

?: Great job she did of that! I knew I shouldn't have trusted a Gravity Shifter. Bunch of good-for-nothing troublemakers...

Eugie: All of Mom's things were in that house! You have to bring it back! Now!

Cole: Why don't you watch your mouth, she risked her life to save your boy, why don't you show some gratitude!

The girl was at a loss for words, she didn't what to say.

Cole: C'mon, let's go!

?: Hey!

Eugie: Where are you going?

?: What was I suppose to do? I was only trying to help!

Zeke: Don't pay them any mind, there nothin' but ungrateful bastards.

Cole: He's right, you did what you could, it's all that matters.

The girl looked up to Cole and smiled lightly.

?: Thanks for your help back there. Really, I owe you.

Cole: Don't mention it, it's no big deal, happy to help.

?: What's your name?

Cole: Cole...Cole MacGrath.

Zeke: And I'm Zeke, Zeke Jedediah Dunbar." Zeke added. "But just call me Zeke or Dunbar...only my mamma calls me Jedediah.

The girls smile began to grow as she giggled at little.

?: I'll keep it in mind, Zeke.

Just then, the cat meowed, giving some kind of sign.

?: Hm? What is it? You see something?

The three then notice a door.

Zeke: A way out?

Cole: Possibly, let's check it out.

The girl tried turning to knob but it wouldn't move. She then tried kicking the door down...after a few kicks, the door fell off...showing a full view of the outside. No bridge and no, elevator, just a one way trip down to the bottomless darkness.

_Narration:_

_Trapped in a world without any way back to Empire City...Zeke and I came across a girl with no control over her powers. We stood at the edge, staring down into the abyss...we began to wonder...should we go forward, even if there's no way back? Either way, the three of us were tied together, so we were going to have to rely on each other to make it through our own original problems. I'm just glad Zeke was here with me...I didn't feel so alone. And now we have this mysterious girl and her cat sticking with us..wonder how this'll play out._

Zeke: So uh, kiddo...what's your name?

The girl took a second to think but she could not seem to say a word or answer Zeke's question.

Cole: Don't you know what your name is?

The girl looked at them and shrugged shaking her head.

Zeke: Ah, no biggie, give it some time and I'm sure you'll remember.

Cole: He's right, we had a long day.

?: But the real question is what are you? Were you the one changing gravity?

"Purrr..." the cat simply said.

?: What now? I guess we're all alone, so we'd better stick together.

Cole: Good idea, seeing as how we all don't know our way around this place.

"Purrr..." the cat said, crawling up to Cole's shoulder.

Zeke: Check it out, Cole, the little guy's takin' a liking' too you.

Cole: Yeah, looks that way, huh?

?: I suppose we should give you a name. How about "Dusty"? You like that? Here, Dusty! Here, kitty kitty!

The cat said nothing, just continued to look at her, from Cole's shoulder.

Cole: Something tells me, he's not all that fond of that name.

?: What? You don't like it? I think it's a great name!

Out of nowhere, a crow came from behind and flew past them.

?: Huh? Was that a crow?

Zeke: Yes it was.

Suddenly, Dusty jumped off of Cole's shoulder and took off after it.

?: Hey! Dusty, wait!" the girl shouted, as she, Cole and Zeke followed after it.


	3. Shadows Over The City

?: Wh-Where are you going?! Don't run off!

Cole and Zeke were not too far behind. The girl ran up some stairs and finally caught up with Dusty.

Cole: Hey, what's goin' on?

She looked up to the sky and was staring at the crow that flew by them.

Cole: What...the crow?

?: I think Dusty was trying to tell us something.

Cole and Zeke looked at each other, confused and lost.

?: So...you want us to follow that crow? Alright, let's get to it!

Cole: Look, just remember, you can't use your powers all that well, you gotta be careful.

?: Thanks for your concern, Cole. And thanks for worrying about me.

Cole: I wasn't...I wasn't WORRIED!

Zeke: Hey, Cole, you checked out these people real close up, there unlike any of the people back in Empire.

_Narration:_

_Zeke was right, the people in this city were different from the ones back home, when they saw that girl using her powers, they didn't run, scream or hate her...they just accepted her the way she was. Even the cops didn't pay attention to her. The city was quiet, peaceful and not at all out of control. I wonder...do they worship the Conduits in this city? Do they accept them for who and what they are? So many questions loom in my head but I can tell you what I don't plan on going back to Empire City anytime soon...and neither does Zeke._

?: Cole, Cole, can you hear me?

Cole snapped out of deep thought and turned his attention to the girl.

Cole: What's up?" Cole shouted back.

?: I think Dusty spotted someone...they have the same power as me.

Cole: Another Conduit...with the same powers as her? Can Conduits in this world share the same abilities?

?: I'm gonna follow her and get some answers.

Cole: Huh, wait, hold on! Zeke, wait here, I'm gonna try and bring her back.

Zeke: Awe, man, why do they get to have all the fun?

Just then, he heard a strange noise and went to investigate it. As the girl kept flying through the air, Cole kept climbing buildings, trying to catch up too her. The girl finally made up to the rooftop to see a girl with long black hair and a red lining. She had a mean look on her face, looked older than the blonde girl and she was wearing some sort of strange outfit, like the blonde girl was. She got one good look at the blonde and took off.

Cole: Hey, there you are! Did you talk too her?

?: No, she took off, before I could even ask a question.

Cole: Damn, so much for that.

Just then, Cole and the girl heard the noise of a man screaming. When they looked, they saw a police officer surrounded by a bunch of thugs. There was another man with him...it was Zeke. He had a gun pointed at the thugs, ready to fire. With no hesitation, Cole and the girl jumped down and took out all three of the thugs, without breaking a sweat.

Zeke: Phew, there was close and then, there was that.

Cole: What the hell were you doing, Zeke, I told you to stay put.

Zeke: I was just trying to help out, man. I saw this guy in trouble and...I had to do something.

Cole: Are you INSANE, your lucky they didn't kill you.

?: No, no, no, it's fine, if it wasn't for his heroic efforts, I would've been dead myself.

The girl grabbed Cole's arm, informing him to calm down.

?: Thank you very much, Zeke Dunbar, you saved my life.

As he was talking, the girl then noticed a poster, behind him.

?: I should actually thank all of you, you came just in time! I was chasing one of those thugs when I got surrounded and-

?: Hey!

Cole: What's up?

?: This is the girl I just saw...she's with that crow, too.

Cole: "Wanted: Raven." So that's her name..."Raven", you think she knows who you are?

?: Maybe, I've got to find her.

?: Uh, 'scuse me?

?: Hm?

?: Who are you guys anyway, and what are you doing here?

Cole: I'm Cole MacGrath, me and Zeke got here not too long ago, we were wandering around the city, when we bumped into her.

?: I see, then what's your name?" the policeman asked.

?: I, uh...Well...I don't remember." the girl said.

?: Huh?

?: I said I don't remember! Look, I don't know who I am or what I'm doing here...but I think this girl might know.

?: Really? You don't remember anything? Did you bump your head or something?

?: N-No, I don't think so...

?: Heh...This is like the start of one of those great suspense novels!

Cole: Take it easy, pal, ever heard of personal space?

?: N-No! Get away!

Cole: Huh?

They looked and saw strange-looking monsters attack an innocent man.

Zeke: The hell are those things, Cole?

The policeman was on the ground, in fear, moving backwards.

Cole: I don't but there getting closer, brace yourself!

Kat and Zeke stood ready. They fought off against the monsters, taking them out one by one and achieving victory.

?: That was too easy.

Cole: Hmm. I wouldn't be so sure.

More of the monsters appeared, ready to fight. With teamwork, Cole, the girl and Zeke fought back against them and triumphed.

?: First that storm, now those monsters...What's going on around here?" the girl asked herself.

Cole: The hell us up with this city?

Just then, a voice was calling out, looking for someone named "Syd".

?: You guys need to get out of here.

Cole: Huh? What for?

?: Listen, the powers that be don't care for you Shifters. You make them feel less...well, powerful. An unknown with superpowers who just happens to show up at the same time as the monsters? You don't want anyone making the logical connection.

Zeke: He's gotta point, Cole, might be time for us to lay for a while, find a place to hunker down.

Cole: Aright, that might be best.

?: Wait, hold on, what connection?

Zeke: Look. Why not just let him take care of this and do all the explaining...and I'll even help out.

Cole: Zeke, that may not be the best idea.

Zeke: Awe, c'mon, Cole, were not in Empire anymore, remember, this city doesn't have crime 24/7 with nut balls runnin' around.

Cole: But we did go up against those monsters...there the same concept.

?: It's alright, I'll be fine...he can handle himself really well, with that gun.

Cole: Alright, just stay out of trouble, Zeke, I mean it.

Zeke: Not to worry, brother, I'll be just fine.

?: Now you two get going! We'll meet again, Shifters.

Zeke: Take care, bro!

Cole: Something tells me he's gonna get into some serious trouble-but I guess he's right, were not in Empire City anymore...what could go wrong?

_Narration:_

_It was the day the monsters came and attacked the city. We didn't know it yet, but that creep of a policeman named Syd, was going to play a big part in our lives. Thing is, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to handle what's to come. I'm just glad Zeke is here with me. And with this new girl by my side as well, I'm sure I'll be just fine._

?: Well, what should we do now?

Cole: Well, as Zeke said, we need to find a place to "hunker down", so let's get looking.

?: But where?" the girl asked.

Cole: Who knows but we'll find someplace.

The two climbed on the buildings and began scouting around, hoping to find a nice place.

Cole: Oh, by the way, here.

?: What is it?

Cole: It's called a phone, you'll need it, in case were split up.

?: Won't Zeke need one?

Cole: He already has one of his own so you won't need to worry.

She smiled at him, blushing, as she stared into his eyes. Cole couldn't help himself but to blush as well.

Cole: Well...uh...we...we should keep moving.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The girl dropped onto the ground and began walking around.

?: I hope I can find a good place for us to stay, I gotta make Cole proud of me.

Out of nowhere, she begins to daydream, seeing Cole's face, him smiling, talking and remember his every words quote by quote. But as she wasn't paying attention, she took a step and ended up falling down a drain pipe. She fell all the way down and landed right on her ass. When she looked, there were thousands of drains pipes, leading to who knows where. It was quiet, all you could hear was the sound of the wind, humming through the pipes.

?: Not bad at all! Maybe I really am going to be ok.

She kicked a wooden title that was blocking her way, until she realized that she was at the bottom of the city.

?: Whaddya know. It leads right outside. Alright! Looks like I just found us a new home! I better call Cole and give him the good news.

As she pulled out her phone, she simply saw two buttons that said "Call Cole" or "Call Zeke". She dialed Cole's phone and gave him the call. As Cole was continuing his search, he felt his phone vibrating against his chest. He pressed the call button and began talking with the girl.

Cole: Hey, what's up?

?: I found us a place to call home, it's perfect!

Cole:Wow, that was fast, alright, I'm on my way.

He pinpointed her location on his GPS and headed out. He traveled beneath the city and met up with her.

?: Here it is, what do you think?

Cole didn't look...very amused. They were gonna live in a sewer pipe? Was that even safe...and healthy?

Cole: Well, it's uh...

Just then, there was a sudden scream.

?: Huh?! Was that a scream?!

?: Help! S-Somebody help me!

?: Did you hear that? Sounds like she needs our help!

Cole: Then that's our cue, let's go!

The two made there way back to the top of the city and began to trace the screams somewhere inside the city. When they arrived, they saw a woman being attacked by those monsters, now known as "Nevi". Cole took them out, while the girl came to the woman's aid.

?: Are you alright? The monsters are gone. You're safe now.

?: Thank you! Oh, thank you both. I'm not sure I approve of that outfit, but I suppose I'm in no position to complain...

?: Huh? What's wrong with my outfit?!

Cole: Ma'am, where's your house? Will you be able to get home ok?

?: Oh, I'll be fine! I'm old, not dead, y'know. Boy, I can't wait to give that daughter-in-law of mine a piece of my mind! She sent me to get rid of this chair, and look what happened! I bet this was a setup!

?: Cole, we could use that chair for our new home.

Cole wasn't really sure but he decided what the hell.

Cole: Listen, ma'am, we can take care of the chair for you.

?: You'd help a poor, old woman? Oh, I wish my daughter-in-law was more like you! Why, back in my day...

Cole: Look. We'd love to stick around and hear your stories but we have other jobs to do, so you get home and leave this chair to us.

?: Yeah, goodbye.

Cole and the girl finally found there way back to the sewers and placed the chair in there room.

?: Perfect! I'm starting to get into this.

Cole just looked at her, confused at how she could be so cheerful...but lightly smiled at her.

?: What should we look for next?" the girl asked Cole.

Cole: We'll know, when we see it.

?: Sounds good.

Cole: By the way, since I've told you my name and since you named your cat, I'd like to give you a name as well.

?: Really, you'd do that?

Cole: Sure. Now, let's see...what should it be...Hrm...what about...Kat, with a "K"?

She seemed unsure about it at first but eventually agreed with his decision.

?: Kat, yeah, yeah, I like that.

Cole couldn't help himself but to smile.

Cole: Alright then, Kat, let's head out.

Kat: Right!

They made there way back into the city, looking for other objects to place in there room. They eventually came across a man complaining about...something.

?: I'm so sick of studyin' at that desk...Studyin' don't mean nothin' in the end. I want to experience things first-hand!

Cole: Hey, listen, if your gonna throw away the desk, then let us have it. Were actually looking for one.

?: Please! Take it off my hands. I never want to see it again. It's back in the alley over there. From now on, it's just livin' like the wind for me! Woo!

Cole: Uh...yeah, sure. And thanks.

They traveled to the alley and found the desk. With her powers, Kat was able to pick the desk up and carry it back to there room.

Cole: Well, our room is starting to come together!

Kat: Yeah, having a place of our own will be exciting.

Cole: I imagined that it would, so, wanna keep looking?

Kat: Yeah, come on.

As they continued there search, they eventually found there way to the creepy policeman from before.

?: Yo, cat girl! It's me!" he called said.

Kat: Yep, it's you alright...Cat girl? Are you talking about me?

?: Of course! Who else? You're the talk of the town. You're the black cat girl!

Cole: How about that...

?: Cat girl...Hmm, it's got a nice ring to it...Hey, you don't remember your name, right? Good, it's settled, then...I'll call you Kat. You can call me Syd.

Kat: Sorry, Syd but Cole already gave me that name.

Syd looked at Cole, in shock...Cole just looked at him...unamused.

Syd: By the way, you won't believe what the boss had me do just now. He's moving, so I had to haul his old bed and dump it off somewhere! Is that crazy or what?

Kat: Wait, did you just say bed?

Syd: Is that not, like, total abuse of authority, or what? Do you have any idea how heavy that thing was? I could've thrown my back out!

Cole: Then, maybe you need to hit the gym, if your gonna whine about it.

Syd looked at him, upset and embarrassed that Cole was calling him weak. Kat, however, couldn't help herself but to giggle.

Cole: Interesting sob story, by the way. Listen, were looking for a bed ourselves, where'd you drop it off?

Syd: Huh? You want that old thing? Well, it's yours if you guys want it. I dumped it off by the old factory.

Cole: Got it, thanks for the directions.

Syd: Sure, no problem.

The two took off to the factory but came across a huge Nevi.

Cole: Get the bed, I'll take of this.

Kat: Right!

Cole then noticed a small orb on the creature. With no hesitation, he shot lightning bolts at it and destroyed the monster.

Cole: I get it, those things on the Nevi are the weak spots.

Just then, somebody came running up to them, it was none other than Zeke.

Zeke: Cole, man, it's good to see you.

Cole: Where the hell have you been?

Zeke: Taking care of Heckseville, making friends with the cops and of course, gettin' some lovin' from the ladies.

Cole: What the hell is a Heckseville?

Zeke: It's the name of the city, c'mon, man, I thought you would've figured that out before I did.

Cole: Well, Kat and I have been busy, gathering some supplies for our new home.

Zeke: New home, you got a place of your own? And who the hell is Kat?

Cole: The girl we met, I call her Kat, figured we gotta call her by something.

Zeke: Ah, I hear ya now. Well, love to stick and chat but I still have a job to do.

Cole: As do we, I'll catch you later.

Zeke: Keep your nose to the wind, man.

Kat: Cole, Cole, I got the bed.

Cole: Great, let's take it back to the sewers.

Kat: Yeah, let's go!" Kat said, pumped up.

When they arrived, they placed the bed I to there room.

Kat: Well, that about covers it.

Cole: Yeah, when Zeke takes a break from his cop duties, he'll be relieved to know he's has a place to stay.

Kat: So what should we do now?

Cole: Let's keep looking, you never know what we might find.

Narration:

_When Zeke and I first arrived, we didn't know what to expect, there's still crime in this new city, monsters running around and of course it's our job to put a stop to them but you know, it was easier than the freaks we had to deal with in Empire. Then Kat showed up, I knew she was gonna be a lot of work, keeping in line but she turned out to be really handy, when needed...and she's a true loyal friend. Were an unstoppable team and we always look out for each other. I don't know what the future has in store for us but I know when it comes to that, we'll be ready._

After quite a while of looking and collecting unused items and objects, Cole and Kat had there home just the way they envisioned it. When Cole returned with more stuff, he heard water running. When he entered the room, the water just turned off. And out came Kat, she just got out of the shower and looked so relaxed. Cole just stood in the middle of the room, staring at her, she didn't have her original outfit on, only a pink towel and her hair was in a ponytail. He blushed so madly that he couldn't help himself.

Kat: What's the matter, something wrong?

Cole: It's nothing...nothing.

Cole placed the extra objects he gathered and set them down next to the desk.

Kat: How are you liking the place so far, Cole?

Cole: Not bad, I enjoy it here." Cole said. "What about you, Kat?

Kat: I love it, we have our place!" Kat said, happily. She jumped on the bed and sat beside him. Even Dusty was enjoying his new home. A girl's home really is her castle.

She looked at him and noticed that Cole didn't even look at her.

Kat: Listen Cole, I know we don't know each other...but I feel like I...

Out of nowhere the bed just collapsed on the floor and Cole and Kat fell to the floor. When he opened his eyes, Kat was laying right on top of him. He didn't know what to say or do.

Kat: Why is your face so red?" Kat asked. Cole didn't know what to say, he was lost in her eyes and couldn't turn away. She was in the same position, she was so lost in his eyes that she didn't bother to look away. Cole could hear his heart beating faster than ever, same with Kat. She them began to lean in, moving closer to him.

Cole: Holy shit.

Kat slowly closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Cole wasn't sure what to do...so he did absolutely nothing. But as soon as Kat's lips touched his...his eyes closed as well. They kissed and you won't believe how long it lasted. Kat placed her hands on his head, kissing him romantically. Cole hesitated but eventually held her body and kissed her deeply. It was all so new, especially for Kat, she never felt something like this before...being in love, being close to a guy, but the one thing she enjoyed the most...was the first kiss she shared with Cole. Cole had a girlfriend before and knew how it felt to be in love but Kat was different from Trish, she had stuck with him, ever since he and Zeke showed up in Heckseville and they've always been together. Kat had found something that was missing in her life...someone to call her "true love".


	5. The Champion Meets The Phantom

After there little "_session_" Kat fell asleep, resting Cole's chest.

Cole: She sure is something, never met anyone like her before.

The more he spent in Heckseville, the more he forgot about Empire City. He slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake Kat up, got dressed (in a white shirt with blue sleeves, blue pants with a white stripe on the left pants leg and some black converse) and headed outside.

Cole: While I've not spare time, might as well check around town, see if anyone needs my help with anything.

As he was walking around, he ran into two unfriendly faces.

?: You! Your that older man with the Shifter! I knew you were in league with that crow woman...

Cole: Crow woman? Your talking about Raven?

Eugie: Yeah, it's all your fault! Give us back our house!

Cole: Shut your trap, you little brat and get over it, it wasn't her fault.

With that, Cole took off, uninterested in there complaining. Moving along, in the large city Cole was encountered by a engineer who was in need of help.

?: Excuse me, sir, I hope you don't mind if I ask for a favor.

Cole: Depends on the favor.

?: Well, you see, the sacred gem is said to have been around since before the founding of our fair city. No matter how Heckseville might change, the gem will always be there to protect us.

Cole: Would you just get to the point already?

?: That is the point, I'm just an engineer who likes to spread many juicy history to folks.

Cole: Yeah, I can see that.

He continued to move around, climbing buildings, moving from one area to another. No matter where he went, lost of people wanted either his help or to test him with bizarre tasks. And since he didn't have anything else better to do, he chose to help out. Considering Cole is a Conduit, he breezed through the tasks like it was nothing, the people of Heckseville declared him "_Champion of Heckseville_"! As he continued on, he saw a mysterious man dressed in a black coat and a black top hat...the man was none other than Syd himself, aided by Zeke who got some flashy pair of clothes on.

Cole: Hey Zeke...and Syd.

Zeke: Hey, brother, you showed up, just in time.

With those words, Cole knew there was gonna be trouble.

Cole: What's going on and why is he dressed like that?

Syd: Huh? Oh, this? Pretty sharp, eh?

Cole: Yeah, your a true Sherlock Holmes.

Syd: Make jokes all your want, Cole but you're looking at the newest member of the Seahorse Special Crime Task Force. I made detective!

Cole: What the hell does that even mean?

Syd: I got promoted! And keep this on the down low, but...I'm on a job.

Cole: Yeah, thanks to me, Kat and Zeke, we took those Nevi out and you got promoted.

Syd: Exactly! And once again, your timing is impeccable-I need your help! This new case could really boost my the way, where's Kat?

Cole: Not here and none of your concern. Now let me get this straight-I do all the work, while you get all the promotions?

Zeke: Not just him, me too. If I do a kick-ass job on this case, I'll get promoted too-you gotta help me, brother.

Cole took some time to think about it but eventually made the decision.

Cole: All right, I'll lend a hand but I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing this for you Zeke, consider it a reward for always having my back.

Zeke: Whoo-hoo! I owe you a big one, brother.

Cole: Damn right you do.

Syd: Just remember Zeke, this isn't just any case! We got a tip on the master criminal, Alias!

Cole: Who the hell is Alias?

Syd: I'll explain later but for now we need to be on our toes for this!

Zeke: I can smell the promotion already! Hell, maybe I'll even get an extra bonus!

Syd: Don't worry, Cole, you'll be rewarded.

Cole: You mean like how I was rewarded by saving your ass from the Nevi?

Syd: No worries, I've got just the plan to catch the thief. So Cole, are you in?

Cole: I already said I was, but I'm doing this for Zeke.

Out of nowhere, somebody grabbed Syd's jacket, from behind.

?: Well well. Now I see why you weren't responding to my calls.

?: Come on, man, now's no time to be chattin' with friends!

Syd: You don't understand, I was just explaining to them about the important job I was workin' on.

?: Just get back to work! This isn't a game, you know. This is the real deal.

Zeke: I'll be in touch, brother, just be sure to answer my calls at all time.

Cole: Aye, Aye, boss-man.

?: Come on, Syd, get the lead out!

Syd: Yes, sir!

Cole: Kiss-up.

When Syd and the others were gone, Zeke began to explain the situation to Cole.

Zeke: Alright, now pay attention, man, I need you to head to the roof of that church...and don't yourself spotted by the patrols.

Cole: I thought I was helping the cops.

Zeke: You are, but just do as I asked, I'll explain it to you, once you get there.

With that, he took off. Cole then began to make his way to the roof of the church. He snuck past the cops, doing his best to keep himself in the shadows and hidden. Cole continued on, climbing the church building until he finally made it to the top. When he got up there, his phone buzzed again.

Cole: Zeke, I'm at the top of the roof.

Zeke: Nice work, man, can you see the park from there? On top of that fish statue in the middle is the sacred gem Alias is after.

Cole: Sacred gem, so that's what the engineer meant.

Zeke: That gem's been protecting this city for a long time...we can't afford to lose it now with all these storms. Legend tells of a great power hidden inside it.

Cole: If it's that big of a deal, why leave it, in the open for someone to steal?

Zeke: Hell, you got me, the cities rules still don't make a lick of sense to me. But you see a certain object right by your feet? That's the fake gem that Syd made. Now he's gonna make a ruckus to draw the cops away, allowing you to switch the real gem with the fake one. Remember not to be seen and good luck, brother.

Cole: This whole sounds crazy to me but might as well get it done.

He then jumped off the roof and made his way to the statue. Just then, Cole got another incoming call but it wasn't from Zeke...it was from Kat.

Kat: Cole, are you there?

Cole: Yeah.

Kat: Where did you go? When I woke up, you were gone, did I do something to make you leave?

Cole: No, I just left to get some exercise, that's all but then I ran into Syd and Zeke, saying they needed my help with some important case. I meant to call but they had be really busy.

Kat: Do you need me to come over there?

Cole: It's fine, I'll be back, when this is all over.

Kat: Alright, just stay out of trouble and be careful, okay?

Cole: Don't worry, I'll be fine.

He finally made his way to the fish statue and switched the real gem with the fake one. When the coast was clear, Cole took off.

Cole: Hey Zeke, I switched the gems, like you asked.

Zeke: Right on, brother! All that's left is to bring the gem over to Syd. He said he'll be waiting for you, in the woods. The cops are headin' back to there patrols, so stay out of sight, I'll be in touch.

Cole then took off, behind the bushes and making his way to the woods. With the surroundings all clear, Cole finally made it to Syd.

Syd: Nice work, Cole...With the sacred gem swapped out for the fake, nobody'll have a clue as to what happened. It'll be our little secret...Heh, heh, heh...

Cole began to feel this eerie sensation that something was wrong...VERY wrong.

Syd: Hey, by the way, there's a party going down back at the park, you really shouldn't miss...Finally, the gem is mine!

He held the gem up and laughed so maniacally.

Cole: What's up with you, man?

Just then, Syd turned into smoke and his appearance was completely different. He had some strange fort of helmet on, wrapped in bandages and was wearing a gray suit with black stripes. Before Cole could grab him, he disappeared into smoke.

Cole: Damn, I knew something was off!

He suddenly heard groaning sounds and saw Syd, lying on the floor.

Syd: Argh, my head...

Cole: Syd, what the hell happened?

Syd: One second, I was standing around waiting, and the next, I was lying on the ground...

Cole: Then that means the man I saw was...was Alias. Dammit, he has the sacred gem!

Syd: What? That's not good! That's not good at all!

Cole: I need to get it back!

Just then, Cole's phone was buzzing, it was Zeke calling him.

Cole: Zeke, what's up?

Zeke: The Nevi, that's what's up. There everywhere and we can't hold them off, you and Syd better high-tail back over here, pronto!

Cole: I'm on my way!

He took off to help out Zeke and the police force.

Syd: H-Hey, wait for me!

When he got there, Nevi were everywhere, and the policeman were having trouble taking them out.

Zeke: Give us a hand here, Cole, there's too many!

Cole: Hang on!

He charged in attacking the Nevi...showing off some new tricks that he learned, while assisting the people of Heckseville. He was shooting a large ball of electric energy called the "Megawatt Hammer", throwing electricity that exploded on impact called the "Shock Grenades" and was able to block against the Nevi attacked by creating a wall of concentrated electric energy called the "Polarity Wall". In no time flat, Cole defeated the Nevi. The people gathered around, surrounding Cole.

Zeke: Phew, you really saved our asses, Cole. That was good work, brother.

Cole simply smiled and nodded to Zeke. The older man and the cops however weren't so happy. When Cole looked at the statue, the fake gem was completely destroyed.

Zeke: Now, look, I know this might seem bad but...

Syd: Calm down, no need to panic. Here, open wide!

?: What the heck are you-?!

He was chewing on a piece of the fake gem that was destroyed.

?: Mmf, mmf...Ugh! Ptooey! Bleh!

Zeke: What's wrong with it?

?: It's-It's just...candy.

Syd: Exactly! Alias switched out the treasure with his enormous gumdrop. He's a clever criminal!

?: You must be in cahoots with him! Alias couldn't have done this alone!

Zeke: Whoa, now wait just a minute!

?: Hey, uh boss? I don't think he's with Alias.

?: Oh? And why's that?

?: If he were in league with the guy, why would he still be here? And why would he have helped us fight off those monsters? We'd be dead, if it wasn't for him.

?: Hrrm...That's true, but...

?: Hey, leave him alone! He's doin' more for us than you cops are!

?: Yeah, don't drag our champion into this! He's innocent!

Syd: Look. We need to find Alias. He could still be around here somewhere.

?: Erm...Search the grounds! I want Alias found. No excuses! Move! Move!

Syd: Thanks you guys.

Zeke: Hell, what do you know, I guess Syd CAN be worth a damn.

Cole: Yeah, looks that way.

Narration:

_I was transfixed, the people of Heckseville stood up for me, even when they barely knew me, they didn't allow me to go to prison. First, I was complete stranger to them, now they act like I'm one of the family, there god, calling me there "champion." But truth be told, it was nice...real nice. To be treated like one of them, treated like I was some kind of hero...it felt really good. With the cops off my back and Zeke catching up to Syd and the others, I took off. After a day like this, I need a little rest. However, I can't settle down so easily, Alias is out there...and he's coming for me. But even if he does, I'll be ready for him...as the crowd said...I'm there champion._

Somewhere, far from Cole's location, Alias watched as he headed home.

Alias: Heh...You'd better get your head in the game, or you won't survive our next meeting-Poor, champion of Heckseville...


	6. A Meeting With Destiny (Part 1)

_After dealing with the Alias case, Cole made his way back home, hoping that no cops would come and give him any crap. As he was heading back to the sewers, Zeke was giving him a call._

Cole: Zeke? What's up?

Zeke: Look, Cole. I uh...I quit the force.

Cole: What? I thought you wanted that promotion?

Zeke: Hell, I did...but that boss, I don't think I can work for him. The man is insane. You saw the way he turned the cops against you...I can't take orders from him.

Cole: I know where you're coming from. So what will you do then?

Zeke: I'll still be healing out Syd but I won't be a detective or a cop. Besides, I still get love from the ladies. So that's still a good thing. Catch ya later.

_Cole simply shook his head, while smirking a little, making his way back home. When he got into the sewers, he noticed Kat wasn't home. He looked around and noticed a note on the bed. It explained that Kat was out for some fresh air and that she would be back. With that, Cole placed the letter on the desk and crashed, on the bed. As for Kat, she was walking around Heckseville and came across a certain building._

Kat: "Pandora's Fortunes. Let Pandora open the box to your soul." Hmm, wonder if she can shed some light on my situation?

_"Meow!" Kat's Ally Dusty, simply responded._

Kat: What is it, Dusty? You curious too? Let's see what she has to say.

_Both Kat and Dusty walked inside and found a woman sitting on the floor._

Kat: Uhm, excuse me?

?: The Shifter without a past, adrift on your River of Forgetfulness...I have been expecting you, Kat. You are lost. You seek to ask "Who am I?" and "Why am I here?"

Kat: Well, now that you mention it...

?: And that cat-like creature...Your fateful meeting has brought you power...

Kat: That's amazing! How did you know all that?

_The woman began to pull something out of a box, next her. Out of the box was a wooden puppet._

?: Say hello, Pandora.

Pandora: Hello! I see all! I know all!

Kat: Oh boy...

?: Hm? What's that, Pandora? This young lady is about to meet a man who will change her destiny?

Kat: What?! A man? Who, who?!

Pandora: Your fates are intertwined. Together, you will open the door to a new world.

Kat: I like the sound of that! But wait...I have already met a man who changed my destiny. It's Cole, isn't it? Then again...Hm...forget my past...tell me more about this meeting with Mr. Destiny!

?: What's that, Pandora? He's where? And this envelope contains instructions to find him?

Kat: I'll take that. Thanks for the fortune.

?: That envelope also has the bill...you can pay on the way out. Come again any time you seen wisdom!

_With that, Kat and Dusty walked out and she payed the bill, as the fortune woman said._

Kat: There goes our budget...that teller cost me a fortune! Alright, let's check the instructions here so I can hurry up and find Mr. Destiny. Wow, I can barely read her writing...The White Flyer...The Blue Flag on High...The Red Runners...The Opened Gateway and the Invitation Underground...Uhm, ok then...I don't get this New Age nonsense.

_As Kat was following the instructions to Mr. Destiny, Cole was still asleep at home. However, he didn't realize that someone was in the room with him. When Cole opened his eye a little, he noticed someone was in the room with him. It was Alias! Cole jumped out of the bed and tried to attack him but Alias sprayed some green gas into his face, blinding him. He began to cough and gag._

Alias: Cole MacGrath...

Cole: Alias! Where are you?

Alias: You think yourself a hero? You are nothing more than a tool!

Cole: You know nothing about me! When I get my vision back...

Alias: It will be over for you! You will be mine, Cole MacGrath.

Cole: Just shut up!

_Back with Kat, she found herself wandering in a opened gateway...which quickly turned into a tunnel._

Kat: Wh-What is this place? How did I get here?

_"Meow!" Dusty said, as he ran off._

Kat: Dusty! Where are you going? I can't shift gravity without you! Ugh. This is all that swindling fortune teller's fault. All this crazy stuff happening...none of this was in the prophecy!

_Kat began to chase after Dusty. As she moved on, the Nevi began to appear. Without her partner, Kat could not fight against the Nevi. Eventually, after a while of running, she finally caught up to Dusty who was near some kind of pipe._

Kat: Hmm, where does this pipe lead? Wait, maybe this is related to the prophecy. Where's that letter...that's right. An "_Opened Gateway_" followed by "_Invitation Underground_"! Maybe that pipe is my invitation underground! I sure hope it is, anyway. I've come too far to turn back now.

_Kat drew closer to meeting the man of her Destiny, while Cole was still following Alias. He made his way through the streets of Heckseville, passing through the people and even passing through the cops and even Syd._

Syd: Cole! What's up!

_Cole said nothing, as he continued making his way to Alias._

Syd: Huh, what was that all about?

Zeke: Hey, Syd, I found some ladies just beggin' to get there picture takin' with us.

Syd: That's great and all but do you know what's wrong with Cole?

Zeke: Whad'ya mean?

Syd: Well, he just ran right past me and didn't hear a word I said...is he okay?

_Zeke was at a loss, it wasn't usually like Cole to ignore someone like that...maybe something was wrong with him. But Cole kept running off, never bothering to stop. Finally, his sights came back to him and he found himself in an abandoned alley._

Cole: What, where the hell am I?

Alias: In my trap.

_Out of nowhere a man jumped from a building and landed in front of Cole. It was Alias._

Cole: A trap, huh? You realize that you just cornered yourself...you've got nowhere to run.

Alias: Oh no, electric man, YOUR the one who's cornered.

_With a flick of his wrist, a wall came up, from behind Cole and blocked his exit. Alias grabbed Cole, pinning him against the wall and began to dig his fingers into his chest. All you could hear was Cole's screaming echoing through the alley. His body began to glow dark red, Cole reddish aura began to flow from his body to Alias's arms. His body began to glow reddish aura as well. Zeke followed Cole's tracks but lost him. Thanks to his screams of pain, he was able to pinpoint his location and dashed to save him._

Alias: How's it feel, electric man?

_When he was finally finished, Alias released his hands from Cole's chest. All of a sudden, his skin turned pale and he collapsed on the ground._

Alias: Hope you don't mind, I needed to borrow some of your powers.

_Zeke finally showed up, seeing his friend on the ground, and Alias getting ready to finish Cole, he pulled out his pistol and began to fire bullets at Alias._

Zeke: Keep your hands off of him! Cole, get up, make a run for it, I'll take care of this gas-bag!

_However, the bullets didn't do a thing, they just continued to reflect off of him._

Alias: Another time, fat man.

_Alias began to vanish, disappearing into smoke. Zeke rushed to Cole's side and saw his friend in bad shape. Syd and the other policeman showed up and saw Zeke with Cole, in his arms._

Syd: Cole! Is he alright?

Zeke: No, he's in real bad shape, I gotta get him back to his house!

_He carried Cole on his shoulders and took off as quick as possible. Cole had a hard time, opening his eyes._

Zeke: Hang in there, brother, your gonna be okay, I promise.

_Cole couldn't even say a word, with no strength what so ever, his eyes closed, passing out. When Cole could finally open his eyes, he could see Zeke and Kat, beside him._

Kat: Cole, thank god, your alright.

Zeke: Damn man, you had us believing you were dead.

Cole: What the hell happened too me?

Zeke: That nut-ball Alias had you to a corner and started draining your powers, man. Don't you remember?

Cole: I remember him coming into the room and spraying me with some kind of gas.

?: Yes, that gas was used to make you weak, see illusions and drive you insane.

_From behind the curtains was a man._

Kat: Cole, this is Gade, he's the one who was able to help you recover.

Gade: It's a pleasure to meet you...champion of Heckseville.


	7. A Meeting With Destiny (Part 2)

Zeke: How you feelin', brother?

Cole: Not good...I'm not good.

Gade: You need to rest, your body hasn't fully recovered.

Cole: But Alias...he's still out there and I need too...

Zeke: No you don't, listen to him, man. I got Syd and all the police forces searchin' the streets for Alias, you can worry about him AFTER you feel better.

Kat: He's right, Cole, rest.

Gade: Your lucky to have such good friends who care so much for you. But, there more than just friends, aren't they?

Cole: What do you mean?

Gade: Well, Zeke, for example, your closer than friends, you see him as a brother, don't you?

Cole: No, he IS my brother.

Zeke: Heh, Half as Long...

Cole: Twice as Bright.

Gade: And then there's Kat, you care deeply for her.

Cole: I do, she's everything to me, I lost someone I once loved...but when I met Kat, she healed that feeling on loneliness.

_Kat smiled at him, kissing his lips._

Zeke: But what I don't understand is why he didn't kill you, when he had the chance?

Gade: Maybe because he wasn't trying too...he just ambushed Cole to steal his powers...for whatever that reason maybe...I do not know.

Cole: Then what do we do?

Gade: We wait, see changes in the city.

Zeke: Right, I'll call Syd and tell him to keep me posted, if anything happens.

Cole: Good work, Zeke.

Kat: As for me, I'll stay right here with you.

Gade: You need to rest now Cole, you are going to need it.

Cole: Alright, Kat, help Zeke watch over the city, alright?

Kat: Don't worry, I will.

_With that, Cole fell asleep. Somewhere, far away from the city, Alias was holding a container, filled with the energy that he stop from Cole. He placed a lifeless puppet on the floor and unleashed the energy from the container and it shot into the sky and flew all the down, striking the lifeless puppet. It began to float into the air as the red aura surrounded it and shooting red lightning into the air, clouding the sky. It then floated back to the ground and revealed his true face...it was Cole, no, it wasn't, it looked like Cole but his face was more pale, he has black eye shadow on his face, veins could be shown on his neck and face. He had the same shirt as Cole but it was red with black sleeves, black pants with a red stripe on the left pants legging and black converse. Everything about Cole MacGrath, the puppet had as well._

Alias: All that energy, concealed by a single man.

_The puppet opened his eyes, flaming with red electricity. Empty creature, born from the champion of Heckseville._

Alias: My name is Alias and I am your master. You will obey, every command I give you. With us working together, we can rule with an iron fist!

_The puppet simply smiled and said..."Yes, Master Alias." He even had the same VOICE as Cole. Amused that his plans have got the way we wanted them too, Alias laughed, turning his back on the puppet. "Soon, Heckseville will bow before me and not even the electric man can stop me!" Alias stated. The puppet continued to smile and lit his arms with electricity. Back Cole and Kat's room, Kat was watching over Cole as he spelt, gaining little of his strength. Just then, she heard the scream of the people in the city, when she flew up to investigate, he saw that the sky was dark and in the distance, was a dark, red lightning blot, striking down. All of a sudden, Kat's phone began to buzz. It was Zeke, calling her._

Kat: Hello, Zeke?

Zeke: Are you seein' what I'm seein'?

Kat: You mean the red flash of lightning, then yeah, I see it.

Zeke: Damn, what the hell is goin' on, is it from the storm?

Kat: I'm not sure but I have the feeling something terrible is gonna happen.

Zeke: Hell, I know what you mean, I got that feeling too. By the way, how's Cole, has he gotten any better?

Kat: He hasn't woken up, since he fell asleep.

Zeke: Damn, Alias must've really screwed him up. But don't worry about him, he'll wake up.

Kat: How do you know?

Zeke: Listen, I've been with Cole, ever since he got his powers, no matter how screwed up he gets, he always bounces back.

Kat: I hope you're right Zeke, I really do.

_Many, many days have went by and Cole had not woken up from his sleep. Kat, Zeke and Gade were always there, watching and taking care of him...but it made no difference. Everyday, Zeke would return to the city and check in with Syd to see how the search with Alias was going, sadly, no sign of him was ever reported by the police or the people. Gade would always send Kat out to exercise her powers and gather supplies needed for Cole's health._

Kat: How long does this usually take?

Gade: I'm not sure, he's not like the people or Shifters, his injuries take longer to recover from.

Kat: And what about Alias, the people aren't safe with him loose.

Gade: Maybe so but for now, this is all we can do.

_Kat placed a hand on Cole's cheek, hoping that he would wake up from his injures soon. A couple more days went by and still no chance of Cole or no signs of Alias. When Kat woke up, she noticed that Gade was and Zeke wasn't around...probably still in the city. All of a sudden, her alarm went off, it was Zeke calling._

Kat: H-Hello?

Zeke: Your awake, good, I was hopin' you would be.

Kat: Why? What's going on?

Zeke: It's Gade, he says that he's got an important job that he wants you to do and you need to see him right away.

Kat: But what about...

Zeke: Don't you worry about Cole, I'm just about done with my job on the streets, I'll head back and look, after him, until you get back.

Kat: hanks, Zeke, I really owe you.

Zeke: No need, Cole's like a brother to me, I'd do anything for him.

_Somewhere, from the city, that Raven girl watched, as Kat took off to meet Gade._

?: Why hello there...Raven, is it?

_When Raven turned around, she saw Alias, standing alongside his puppet Cole._

Raven: What do you want, Alias?

Alias: Me? Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Lovely city, isn't it? The people look so happy, so cheerful, warm your heart...

Raven: Why are you here?

Alias: Have you heard the latest news, the champion of Heckseville, Cole MacGrath has gone missing.

Raven: Your point being?

Alias: Well, every city needs a superhero to defend the good people...But since he's not around, who will protect them? How much do you know about him?

Raven: Why should I care, he's not my concern.

Alias: Oh but he should be, after all, you have a job as well, don't you? You too have someone you want to protect dearly. And who knows, the electric man just might get in the way of that...he may be champion but that might get to his head, make him believe that he owns everything. The people, the city itself...even Zaza and all those precious children.

_Ravens eyes suddenly widen up._

Alias: Who's to say his little Shifting companion is to be trusted as well, the people look up to her as well, fame just might slip into that petty little head of hers...what will you do if they take those children away from you?

_With that, Raven took off, flying through the sky, heading after Kat._

Alias: Now this'll be a show I'm dying to see, wouldn't you agree, MacGrath?" Alias asked.

_The puppet Cole simply smiled, as they watched down on Heckseville._


	8. The Lost City

_As Kat was traveling through Heckseville, she finally saw Gade and a bunch of other civilians standing on the edge of the crumbled city. She gently floated down, beside him._

Kat: Hey old man, what's everyone staring at?

Gade: The universe ripped their families and homes away. They're all waiting for the day the universe gives back what it has taken from them.

Kat: Is that day coming?

Gade: That depends on you. The door to a new world is about to open. Beyond it lies the truth about your power.

Kat: I don't get it. What door?

Gade: Will you help them?

Kat: I would if I could...But how I know where their families are?

_Gade placed his bags on the floor and opened his robe, revealing what was inside._

Gade: It is time.

Kat: Wh-What the heck-?!

_Inside of Gade's robe, was a mysterious portal, leading to who-knows-where._

Gade: Come! Come with me to another world!

_Kat moved closer to the portal, sticking a hand out. When she did, she was instantly sucked in, taking her away from Heckseville. When she opened her eyes, she was in a completely different world...crushed pieces of buildings were floating, in the sky._

Kat: What is this place?

Gade: This is the missing world beyond. The missing people are trapped here along with their town.

Kat: You! Hey, where are you?!

Gade: This world and yours are kept apart for good reason, but someone has brought the two together...You must enter into this world and restore that which was taken.

Kat: You use a lot of "_someone's _and "_something's_"when you speak. If you want to be vague, that's fine, but keep it simple!

Gade: Hmm...Very well, then. Follow the flowers to find the missing part of town. How's that?

Kat: Follow the flowers. Got it.

Gade: Fear not...a good Creator never gives the worthy an impossible challenge. I have faith in you.

_His voice suddenly disappeared, leaving Kat and Dusty alone._

Kat: W-Wait! Don't leave me here! If you're such a good Creator, why don't you just save the town yourself?! Don't run when I'm talking, old man!

_And with that, she set out to the lost families and there homes. She came across a flower that was not bloomed. When she got closer, the Nevi appeared out of nowhere. Back in the city, Zeke was at the house, looking after Cole. There was still no changes to him, he still as could be._

Zeke: Come on, brother, you gotta wake up, Heckseville is gonna become a living nightmare, if you don't come back.

_But Cole didn't respond, he didn't even move._

Zeke: Remember what happened in Empire City, after the blast, folks went insane, good people became nut balls and the one you loved the most turned her back on you...please, don't let the same thing happen here...Don't let Heckseville become another Empire City." Zeke begged. "Your strong, I know you are...think about Kat, me and these people, they need you...we all need the champion to come back.

_As Zeke looked after Cole's lifeless body, Alias was laughing up a storm, while he looked down on the city._

Alias: Those fools have no idea of what's to come! When the time is right, they'll tremble in fear and recognize there new master...there NEW champion. And it'll be all because of you, my greatest creation ever, with you posing as there "_champion_", you'll break there trust, turning it into doubt. They'll be afraid of you, hate you and turn them against Cole.

Puppet Cole: As long as I get to cause some havoc!

_In the other world, Kat continued her search for the missing families and town. She flew from platform to platform but still didn't find what she was looking for. On the plus side, she gained a new power known as "Spiraling Claw". Every platform she came across, she eliminated a group of Nevi that were surrounding the flowers. When she eliminated the last swarm of Nevi, the last flower glommed and pointed a beam of light down to another platform._

Kat: Is that the missing part of town? He was right, the flowers showed the way.

Gade: Very good. You've arrived at last. The master of the rift plane lies ahead. To govern this plane, you must master the master.

Kat: In other words, I have to take it down?

Gade: You're catching on! By the way, this is not the only missing area...there are two more out there.

Kat: Two more ?!

Gade: They lie in other rift planes, but you must conquer this one before you can conquer the others.

Kat: I think it's time to finish up here.

_She flew all the down to the last platform to find this "master" that Gade talked about. When she got there, black smoke began to circle the area, turning into a giant Nevi. Growing stronger before, it was time for Kat to show her stuff. She began to get a few good hits in, little by little, she began damaging the creature. The Nevi seemed really, really weak. It didn't even put up much of a fight. "Is this really everything it's giving me?" Kat asked herself. Either way, if Kat didn't stop this, the missing worlds would not be restored. It was time she put an end to the fight. Kat focused her powers and began chagrin at the creature, spinning around removing the monsters weak spot. It then dissolved and blew up. The dark red skies began to disappear, revealing Heckseville. Kat had did it, she found the missing piece of the city and restored it back to it's original place. The people were happy to see there loved one return to them. But all of a sudden, Raven showed up, before Kat, angered. She used her powers to push Kat back against a pillar, knocking her down to the ground. Trying to get up, Kat failed, only to have Raven force her head to the ground, with her foot._

Raven: Who put you up to this? Was it Bolsey? Well, you're not gonna get away with it!

_Before she could make her next move, she asked attacked from behind, it was a huge ball of concentrated energy...electric energy, it pushed her back, knocking her to the ground. When Kat got up, she saw Raven on the floor. She looked up to the sky and saw someone hovering above her. It was Cole MacGrath, out of bed and looking better than ever._

Kat: Cole!

_He floated to the ground, as Kat ran to him, hugging him tightly._

Cole: Miss me?

Kat: I was worried you weren't gonna wake up.

Cole: Well, I'm here now.

_The two leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by Raven. She used her powers to knock Kat away from Cole, forcing her to the ground, once again._

Raven: Were not finished here.

Cole: Hold on!

Raven: Who the-?!

Cole: What's your deal? She brings back half of the city and the peoples loved ones and your gonna reward her with death?!

Raven: This doesn't concern you, champion!

Cole: It **DOES** concern me, if your gonna hurt my girlfriend. You want her, you gotta go through me!

Kat: Cole, don't!

Raven: With pleasure.

Cole: Kat, you gotta go!

Kat: No! I'm not gonna leave you here, you just go out of bed!

Cole: Listen, I can hold her off, long enough for you to make a getaway, just go!

Kat: But...

Cole: I'll be fine, trust me.

_Kat had a hard time trying to figure out what choice to make. Raven tried to make the first move, but Cole was able to dodge it with ease._

Cole: Kat you need to get going **NOW**!

Raven: Your not gonna stand in my way, none of you are!

Cole: I'm not going to let you hurt her! Your getting played, Raven. Were on the same side here!

_Narration:_

_That woman, Raven, was like me. She had a strange pet and a strange power to go with it...She was too strong, though. I knew I didn't have a chance against her. But leaving Cole...I don't know if he'll be able to stand against her...but I did as he asked and I ran. Cole, please be safe and alive._


	9. Too Many Secrets

_When she was finally in the clear, Kat stopped to take a breather. However, she didn't feel right, leaving Cole behind to deal to with Raven. She knew he was strong but was he strong enough to take her down? Just then, her phone began to buzz, it was Zeke that was calling her._

Zeke: Kat, you there?

Kat: Zeke, why didn't you tell me that Cole was awake?

Zeke: Wha?! What the hell are you talkin' about, I called you about 50 times to let you know but you never picked up.

_Kat was dumbstruck, did Zeke really call her 50 times? And why didn't she get any incoming calls, while she was working?_

Kat: Incoming calls must not work, when I'm in another world.

Zeke: Another world, the hell are you talkin' about?

Kat: Nevermind, listen, Zeke, Cole is out there fighting against Raven!

Zeke: Raven, you mean that scary ass Shifter chick?

Kat: Yeah, that's right.

Zeke: I wouldn't worry too much, Cole grabbed himself some extra wad of juice, before showing up there.

Kat: Well, I hope he'll be able to beat her.

Zeke: No worries, he'll be fine.

_Still, Kat couldn't help but to feel worried that Cole couldn't withstand her._

Kat: I have to trust Zeke and know that Cole will be just fine. Maybe I should do some extra work around town, to ease myself.

_She moved around from block to block helping out citizens, stopping crime and doing what Shifters do best. 3 hours went by and Zeke calls Kat once again._

Zeke: Hey, Kat, you ain't never gonna believe this one, you know those areas in the city you've been clearin' out, there crime free now, cops are hangin' up poster, with your face on 'em.

Kat: I'm just doing what I can, you know, to ease my worries of Cole.

Zeke: I know, I know but listen, keep it up, the people love it and I could use that to my advantage. By the way, Cole called me, he said that he chased Raven off and he's headin' to the other side of the city, you know, the side that you brought back. Why don't you go pay him a little visit. I'll catch you later.

_Kat was all relieved to hear that Cole survived against Raven. Thanks to Zeke, she knew where he was and it was time for her to go and see him._

Kat: That train goes to another part of the city. I should hop aboard!

_She ran up to the train station and bumped into that same man and his son Eugie._

?: Hey, it's you!

Kat: Oh, not this again...Look, I was trying to **SAVE** your house, ok? It just slipped and...

?: No, no, not that! You brought back the missin' town, didn't you?! The "_girl with the black cat_" is the talk of the city.

Kat: Oh, that! Um, yeah...I guess that was me. People are already talking about it?

?: Yep! Whatever you did, the train is back in service! Mmm, I'll bet that place in Pleajeune is open again...Oops, did I say that out loud?

Kat: Look, that's nice and all but I have to go, I have someone to see and I need to leave now.

_When she got up the stairs, she noticed a billboard that said "No Pets Allowed." And considering Dusty was kind of a pet, they wouldn't allow him in. So she took the only other way there...riding the top of the train. "Meow!" Dusty said._

Kat: Sorry, Dusty, no pets allowed. We'll just ride on top. The view's better from up here though.

_The train began to move and Kat and Dusty watched the scenery, from up top._

Kat: It'll be good to spend time with Cole again, now that he's out of bed.

_While riding the train for a while, Kat had arrived in Auldnoir. She hopped off and gave Zeke a call._

Kat: Zeke, I made it to Auldnoir, any idea where Cole is?

Zeke: Er...hell, if I know, I took a stop to that place, when that place came back to Heckseville but I don't know where Cole went off too. It's a dark and shady place, so be careful if you run into any nutballs there...they remind me a lot of...of...damn, I can't even remember that name of the city Cole and I came from.

Kat: Zeke, focus!

Zeke: Oh, right, well, I dunno where he might be. Just take a look around, he should be around somewhere.

Kat: That's helpful info.

_But she decided to do what Zeke said and take a look around. Zeke wasn't kidding, when he said it was a shady place, looked like danger could be around every corner but that didn't stop her from trying to find Cole. As she was walking around, she ran into a woman, standing in front of a building that said "Pleajeune"._

?: Did you hear about the new Shifter in town? She brought back that missing chunk of Auldnoir back! Finally, a little competition for that crow woman! If you ask me, she needs to get put in her place.

Kat: Wow, word travels fast!

?: I'd love to get a gander with my own eyes.

?: Rumor also has it that she's got something going on with the champion of Heckseville.

Kat: Is it a rumor or is it true?

?: Well, according the people, it's a rumor, although they was word that he was fighting that crow woman and he almost kissed the Shifter.

Kat: Yeah, I heard about that too. Too bad, Raven had to ruin it.

?: They say she's cute, even if she has no body.

Kat: Oh, uh...is that so? Listen, I'm looking for that "champion of Heckseville", I was told he was somewhere in Auldnoir.

?: Oooh, a fan of the champion, are you? Sadly, I haven't seen him, I wish I did, any girl would be lucky to have him for a man.

Kat: I see...well, thanks.

_She continued on with her search._

Kat: Zeke said he was somewhere in Auldnoir, I just gotta keep looking. Wait, maybe I can locate him on this GPS thing.

_She tinkered around with it and locked onto Cole's GPS location._

Kat: There he is! Better move, before he leaves.

_With no time to waste, she took off, keeping a lock on his phone. She ran down every street, looking for Cole, luckily he was staying in one place so it was easy for her to catch up to him. She passed a building and finally found him._

Kat: Cole!

Cole: Huh? Kat, you made it.

Kat: Yeah, Zeke told me you were so I came right away. How are you feeling, Raven did to hurt you, did she?

Cole: Relax, I'm fine. I was able to weaken her to the point where she had to retreat. But no, I didn't get hurt.

Kat: That's good, so what are you doing here?

Cole: I came her to flex my powers a bit and then I ran into this kid named Newt, he heard of me in Heckseville and wanted my help looking for this girl he knew.

Kat: Where is he now?

Cole: Inside this clothing store, he asked me to wait for him. Wanna come along?

Kat: Really? You'll let me tag along?

Cole: Yeah, since I've been in bed, we haven't had anytime to be alone...consider this as a date.

_Kat was struck by his words...especially the word "date". They've never been on a date, since they got there own place, so how was Kat gonna stand that up?_

Kat: Yeah, of course I'll come with you. Oh, I can't believe he asked me out!

Cole: Great, I can see him coming out.

?: Mr. MacGrath, I'm all set to-Wait a minute, aren't you Kat, that Shifter?

Kat: Yes, that's me.

?: I've heard all about you, how you've been helping out with Heckseville, there's posters of you and Mr. MacGrath all over this place.

Cole: She said she'll help us out with finding your friend.

?: Fantastic, that should make things easier.

Cole: However, we'll need to change.

Kat & ?: Change?!

Cole: Correct, if this whole city knows who we are, that'll make things harder for us to find your friend.

?: Good point, I did see some school uniforms in there that you two can wear.

Cole: Perfect, Kat shall we go?

Kat: Yeah, let's do it!

_3 hours go by and Cole and Kat have changed into school uniforms._

Kat: Alright, time to get down to business.

?: Perfect, no one will be able to recognize you, in those clothes.

Cole: Alright, then it's time to get to it.

?: Right, I think we should split up and ask around to see if anyone has seen Echo.

Kat: Echo?

Cole: His friend, the girl were looking for.

Kat: Oh, gotcha.

?: Good luck to the both of you.

Cole: Alright, Kat, let's get going.

Kat: Roger!

_The two began taking off, looking around to find the girl, Echo._

Kat: Cole, let's ask him, he might know, he's wearing the same coat as Newt.

Cole: Good idea." Cole said, walking up to the boy. Hey, kid, were looking this girl. Have you seen her anywhere?

?: Hmm, I've never seen you two before...How do I know you really go to our school? We get weirdos all the time trying to sneak in here.

Cole: Look, were the ones asking questions, have you seen this girl or not?

?: Alright...how about this...if you can answer some questions, I'll tell you about the girl you're looking for.

Cole: You gotta be kidding me.

_He grabbed Kat's arms and turned around, walking away._

Cole: Kat, we don't have time for this, were here to look for a girl not play 20 questions.

Kat: I know, I know, but he's not gonna tell us anything, unless we do what he says.

_Cole took a few seconds to think about but came to his decision._

Cole: Alright, let's do it.

Kat: Great! Okay, you have a deal.

?: Alright first question...what is the goddess statue in Pleajeune holding?

Cole: Fire.

?: Second question...what is the name of the school in Pleajeune?

Cole: Arquebus Academy.

?: Now, final question...which body part is the statue in the school holding up.

Cole: The left , we answered your question, now you gotta answer ours.

?: Fine, a deals a deal. I'll tell you what I know about Big Bag.

Cole: What? Who the hell is "Big Bag?

?: The girl your asking me about...I don't know what she's got in there, but she's always running around with that bag filled to the brim, protecting it like it's made of gold or something. It's what got her that nickname.

Cole: I see and where did you last see her?

?: Hmm, wasn't around here, at least. It's hard not to notice a girl with a bag like that, though. I think maybe I last saw her heading back to the school?

Cole: Got it. Thanks for the help.

Kat: Why is she going back to school after class?

Cole: Hell if I know, she probably forgot something...let's keep asking around, we might get a different answer.

Kat: Right!

_Cole and Kat kept searching around the area, looking for answers, when they stumbled across another high schooler._

?: H-Hey, you two are...? Nah, you couldn't be...but you look just like the Champion of Heckseville and the Gravity Queen! You're them, aren't you?

Cole: Calm down, your gonna hurt yourself.

Kat: No, you must have us confused. Were just high schoolers looking for our friend, Echo.

?: You can't fool me. You're them, aren't you?!

Cole: No, were not. Listen, were trying to find this girl, you seen her or not?

?: Echo? She and I, we're not exactly on good terms...but you! You two look so much like the Champion and Gravity Queen! I should know...I'm there biggest fan!

Cole: Well, that was a serious waste of time.

Kat: Thanks. For the help, I mean.

?: You've got to be them...W-Wait, don't go!

Cole: Let's go, before he knows what the Champion can really do.

Kat: I hear that.

_Cole and Kat searched every inch of the city, asking around for Echo and they all said something about her being at the school or mentioning her at the school. After looking for some answers, Cole and Kat met back up with There high schooler friend._

Cole: Newt, your here too?

Newt: Guys! I asked around and everyone seems to think Echo's somewhere around the school.

Kat: That's the impression we got, too. Hmm, what now?

Newt: Maybe we should split up again and look for her.

Cole:!Sounds like a plan.

Kat: I know, I'll look from atop one of the taller buildings! I'm more likely to spot something from way up there. I'll give you a call, when I get there.

Cole: Good thinking, Kat, stay sharp and be careful.

_Kat used her powers to fly up to the buildings to get a birds-eye view. She scaled building after building until she finally made it to the tallest building in Auldnoir._

Kat: Cole, I made it to the building.

Cole: Right on! Do you see anything from up there?

Kat: Hmm...No, no sign of Echo.

Cole: Try going a little higher, I got a lock on your GPS locater, so we'll be right behind you.

Kat: Right!

_She took off again, heading out to the next building, scaling from place to place, trying to find Echo._

Kat: Cole, I made it, but there's still no sign of...

Cole: Kat, Kat, is everything alright?

Kat: Over there, I see another girl, I think it's her.

Cole: Alright, follow her, we'll meet you there.

_Kat flew from the building and landed next to the girl. Cole and Newt weren't far behind, they caught up with Kat only to find the girl that wasn't Echo._

Newt: Maye, did you find Echo? We've looked everywhere.

Maye: Sorry, Newt. I tried everywhere, but no luck. Who are these two?

Newt: They are the famous Gravity Queen and Champion of Heckseville! They've been helping me look for Echo. They have been a really big help.

Cole: Have you gotten any leads to where Echo could be?

Maye: Sadly, no and I've looked everywhere.

Kat: Well, you've done your part, let us take care of the rest.

Cole: She's right, Newt, let's check over at the school.

Newt: Right.

_Cole and Kat followed behind. When they got there, they opened the door and saw Echo, sitting in the middle of the floor._

Newt: Echo!

Echo: ...Newt?

Newt: Where have you been?! Why'd you run off like that?

Echo: You're just like all the others! Leave me alone!

Newt: Echo, why are you acting like this?! Are you hiding something?

Echo: No! Stay back!

_All of a sudden, Cole noticed something coming out of Echo's bag._

Cole: **NEWT**!

_But it was too late. Out of her bag was a strange black goo with a red glow...the same kind of glow that Nevi's do. It exploded from her bag and grew out of control._

Newt: Echo!

Cole: Kat, get him out of here, **RUN**!

_The Nevi grew larger and larger, absorbing Echo, Turing her into some sort of monster. Echo was now fused with the Nevi, it broke down the walls of the school and stood ready to fight._

Echo: **I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU! I WISH EVERYONE WOULD DISAPPEAR!**

Newt: Echo! What's got into you?!

Cole: That's not your friend anymore, that Nevi has her under it's control! The only way to set her free is by destroying the Nevi. Kat, get him to safety!

_He began shooting lightning bolts at her, getting her attention away from Newt and Kat._

Cole: Echo, listen too me, if your in there, you gotta fight it!

Echo:** I HEAR YOU LAUGHING AT ME! DIE!**

_He dodged the attack and countered by shooting his megawatt hammers at her. They did damage but they weren't very effective, he threw shock grenades at her, trying to support the damage but that wasn't even working._

Cole: Time to go all out, it's now or nothing...

_He began charging up his energy, his arms flickered with lightning, the sky began rubble and crackle._

Cole: Newt, Echo...I'm sorry. Kat, listen to me, I need you to Newt as far away as possible.

Kat: Cole, what are you...?

Cole: **DO WHAT I ASKED!**

_She grabbed Newt and they both ran to a safe distance. The skies began to grow darker. And with a flick of his arms, thunder and lightning came crashing down on Echo and Nevi, doing some heavy damage. The Nevi was defeated and released Echo, from it's grip. It completely dissolved, turning back into it's original form. Echo held it in her hands, saddened that she lost it for good._

Echo: I'm sorry...You were just trying to protect me...

_Cole was happy to see Echo return back to normal but he collapsed on the ground, weaker from losing so much power, in that one attack._

Kat: **COLE!**

Newt: Echo!

_Echo still sad on the ground..losing a true friend._

Newt: Hey, you're not alone. You've still got me. Do you remember this? You got it back when we were kids and you saved me from falling. I slipped off the big tree out back, but you caught me. Back then, I was the little one. You were always looking out for me. I miss just hanging out with you, not caring what other people thought about us...I'm sorry. I guess I still have a lot of growing up to do. I just didn't want anyone to know how I felt. But now it's my turn to look out for you.

Kat: Cole, are you alright?

Cole: I'll be alright, sorry this date wasn't what you expected.

Kat: Don't be silly, I enjoyed it...because I got to spend it with you. Whad'ya say, we go home and we can continue our date from there.

Cole: I would like nothing more. I'll make it up too you, I promise.

_Kat then carried Cole, back home, where he would be able to rest and regain his strength. For up above a building, two figured watched over them...it was Raven and the puppet Cole._

Raven: How pathetic, thinking that "_love_" will protect them and keep them safe...disgusting.

_Puppet Cole just stood there, watching Kat and the real Cole walk off. Then he began to question..."what is love" and "is it really that powerful"?_


	10. A Hundred And One Nights

_After helping Newt save his friend Echo from a Nevi infection, I was drained dry of my powers once again. Kat took me back home so that I could rest. She still had a job to do, she needed to restore the last two missing pieces of Heckseville but she refused to go, until I recovered from my injuries. 4 Days of being in this city and I've already screwing up of being the Champion of Heckseville. I swore to protect the people by any means necessary and I couldn't even do that. Well, that changes today, it's time to step up my game. The next day, I went to work, Newt helped Zeke create a device to focus my powers. After helping him locate and rescue his friend, he felt like he owed us. Syd kept Zeke posted on everything that's been happening, with part of the towns being restored and crime free. Once I fully recovered, I offered to go to these other worlds and bring back the missing pieces of the town. The Champion of Heckseville is back and he's better than ever! _That night in Auldnoir, Cole saw Kat and Gade near the edge of the city and walked over to sit with them.

Cole: You okay, Kat?

Kat: Oh? Well, it's just...N-No, it's nothing. I'm fine!

Cole: You don't sound like everything's fine.

_Kat didn't say a word, she just sat there, looking down to the bottomless darkness._

?: Stupid gravity storm...I want my family back! Why'd it have to take them?! Why them?!

_Cole could see the look on Kat's face that she was offended by it...but something else was also on her mind._

Cole: Raven scares you, doesn't she?

_Kat looked to Cole...realizing that he knew what was bothering her._

Kat: What's her deal? Who is she and why does she hate me so much? I'm just trying to help.

Gade: Raven is just trying to help too, in her own way.

Cole: And she thinks we're trying to stop her?

Gade: From one perspective, you're interfering with Raven and her mission...But from another, you're helping the people of Heckseville.

Kat: I really don't understand you sometimes. Aren't you the Creator of this world?

Gade: Well, yes, but that was a long time ago. I'm not quite as sharp as I used to be...

Kat: Hmph. Some Creator you are...

Cole: Guess that means we have to pick up the slack and make things right.

Gade: You two are beginning to accept your destiny...

Cole: That's right, this time I'll bring back the missing two pieces of Heckseville.

Zeke: Wait up, man! Here she is.

Cole: It's done already?

Zeke: Damn right, Newt and I stayed up all night, workin' on this.

Newt: It's mortified so it'll allow you to channel your powers through the weapon, making it easier for you to deal some sweet combos and finishers.

Cole: Wow, thanks.

Gade: Very impressive, Zeke.

Kat: What do you call that thing?

Zeke: I call it the AMP.

Cole: Zeke, Newt, this is good work.

Zeke: Thanks, brother, go have some fun.

_Gade opened his robe and the vortex inside began to pull Cole in. Before the crew knew it, he was gone. Kat held her hands together and prayed that Cole would succeed and return home safety. When Cole opened his eyes, he found himself in another world. The temperature was blazing hot and there was lava rocks on the walls, ceiling and ground._

Cole: So this is another world, huh?

Gade: Don't look before you leap...just slide.

Cole: Slide? What do you mean by that?

Gade: You'll see soon enough.

_Cole took a leap and began sliding on his feet._

Cole: Oh, hell yes, now were moving!

_He slid down the road and fell on the platform where Nevi swarms were waiting for him._

Cole: Time to see what this baby can do.

_He charged in, attacking the Nevi, head on. Newt wasn't kidding, when he said it would deal some powerful combos._

Cole: Yes, haha, yeah! Thank you Zeke and Newt!

_It did drain him of some power he stored in his body, but it got the job done, by eliminating the monsters. After eliminating the Nevi, the flower bloomed, creating a beam of energy, leading Cole to his next destination._

Cole: So that's where I gotta go, huh? But how in the hell am I suppose to get there, without falling?

_He looked at the beam of energy and looked at his AMP._

Cole: I wonder...

_He held his AMP up to the beam of energy and it automatically stuck._

Cole: Oh yeah, this'll do.

_He took a big leap and he began riding the beam all the way to his destination. The longer he was on the beam, the more it began to restore energy inside his body. When Cole saw his destination, he jumped off and created a shockwave, bouncing all of the Nevi back._

Cole: Let's have some fun, shall we?

_He charged in dealing some impressive moves and combos._

Cole: Hell yeah, this AMP kicks ass!

_Even though the AMP drained him of half of his powers, with every combo, Cole was still having the time of his life. The enemies were defeated and Cole continued to move on. He used his AMP to ride the beam of energy once again, gaining extra energy and making his way to the next destination and hopefully, where the raining piece of the city was. He made it to the third flower but there was a giant Nevi, in the way. Cole began throwing shock grenades. Doing little damage to weaken the Nevi. In anger, the Nevi swung his arms, in pain._

Cole: Ooh, you like that!

_Using his megawatt hammers, did the job and destroyed the Nevi._

Cole: Awe, what's the matter, big man, you done?!

_The third flower bloomed and pointed him to his next destination._

Cole: Yeah, I'm ready!

_As he was riding, he came across a tree giving off some strange vibe of energy. Cole jumped off and landed next to the tree. It shined brightly, shining his light of energy into Cole's body._

Cole: Whoa, I...I feel great, stronger than before. This tree must give you some extra powers...time to show off the goods.

_Cole finds himself in another section of the missing city. The Nevi were everywhere but that didn't stop him. The one problem was the Nevi were flying and Cole couldn't attack without falling to his burning death._

Cole: I guess it's time to see what new powers that tree gave me.

_He raised his hand at the flying Nevi and was able to shoot a direct hit. The tree gave him the ability to sniper at the Nevi, finishing them off with one hit._

Cole: Oh, yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this!

_At last, he made it to his destination. When he got there, a huge flying Nevi appeared. He stood ready to fight but out of nowhere, Raven showed up and had torn off the Nevi's weak spot. She crushed it with her foot and Nevi disappeared._

Cole: Here we go...

Raven: I told you before, I won't let you get away with whatever you're up to!

Cole: What's there to get away with? All I'm doing is trying to bring the city back! I'm trying to help the people!

Raven: I should've known you were one of Bolsey's pawns. It's just like him to use someone else to do his dirty work...

Cole: Hold it, Princess, first off, I don't know who the hell Bolsey is! Second, my actions are only for the people of Heckseville!

Raven: Either way, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you.

Cole: Bad news, sweetheart, that's not gonna happen!

_The two began to clash with one another!_

Cole: I have to kill you!

Cole: Crazy bitch, what's your problem?!

_The two went it but it appeared as if the two were evenly matched._

Raven: Once I'm through with you, your precious Gravity Queen is next. And then Bolsey!

Cole: I won't let you hurt her!

_The moment Raven slowed down, Cole used his new snipping move to deal massive damage. He then realized that she was beginning to slow down. But that didn't make things any easier because he was growing tired as well._

Cole: I need to stop her, before she wears me down anymore...it's time to go all out! Raven, this ends now!

Raven: Couldn't agree more!

_He pulsed his arms with electricity and then created a strange type of blades on his hands. He charged in at her, ready to end the battle. Same with Raven, she charged in, spinning out of control, when the two clashed, a powerful shockwave was created and blew the two back from each other. The battle was over and it looked like Cole had won. When the smoke cleared up, Raven was gone. The molting lava scenery suddenly changed into the skies of Heckseville. Cole had done it, he brought back a piece of the city...the Champion of Heckseville gained victory._

_Narration:_

_The crowd was surprised to see the Champion restore half of Heckseville and there loved ones back to there original places. I did it, with all my screwing up, now, in the past, the people cheered for me, that feeling of seeing the smiles on there faces, really felt good to me. I saw Zeke, Kat, Gade and Newt down there, as well. I realized what I had to do...I had to fight, if I wanted to protect what I cared about. And now, Kat knows that too. What I still didn't understand was that Raven, too, was fighting to protect something she cared about. Maybe there's a way we can work together...it's a long shot but I gotta go for it, next time we meet._


	11. Letting Old Ghosts Die

_When Cole returned to his friends, they surrounded him, still cheering him on. Some of the people even picked him up chanting: "Electric Man", "Electric Man", "Electric Man"! It did good, in his heart to see people appreciate the hard work that he and his friends have done for the city. When he was in the clear, Cole took off to the next part of the city. An airplane flew by and he jumped on. Just then, Cole's phone began to buzz. It was was Zeke._

Zeke: Hey Cole, just wanted to let you know that I'm over on the other side of the city. Kat and I are helping Syd and the cops, they said that Alias has been spotted here, you should join us.

Cole: Already on my way, see you there.

_The once dark sky of Auldnoir, changed to a bright sunny sky. Cole made his way to the other half do the city known as "Endestria". When the plane came to a stop, Cole hopped off and tracked Zeke and Kat's GPS location and took off. They weren't so far away so he caught up with them pretty quickly._

Zeke: Hey, brother, glad you could make it.

Syd: Cole, just the guy I was hoping to see.

Cole: What's up, man. I heard you got a bead on Alias?

Syd: That's right, he just announced his next target...Endestria's sacred gem...and I need your help protecting it.

Cole: Good, I was hoping we'd run into him.

Zeke: We'll help out but no more working from the shadows.

Syd: After the last incident, we figured out there was a leak somewhere in the force, so this time it's up to me and the other elite officers to stop him.

Cole: You...an elite?

Syd: Aw, don't be like that! They liked my idea of switching out the real gem so much, they asked me to make another candy fake so we can try it again!

Kat: Right, because it worked so well last time, Cole told me about it.

Syd: It'll work, don't worry. We're keeping the number of people who know about the plan down this time to prevent leaks.

Zeke: Can you patrol around the area and keep an eye out for anything suspicious? This time, you won't need to work behind anyone's back. Chaz and his boss know you and Kat are helping us out.

Cole: Sure, I could use a sidekick.

Kat: Huh? Hold on, I thought you were the sidekick!

Syd: Here, you'll need this.

Kat: Alright, we'll do it. If that sacred gem is so important to the people of this town, I'll do whatever it takes to protect it.

Cole: And it'll give me a chance to get closer to Alias.

Zeke: I knew we could count on you, brother!

_Cole and Kat took off and met up with the big man and Chaz._

?: Thanks for agreeing to help, Electric Man! I apologize about before. I've been hearing nothing but good things about you.

?: Uh, boss? He has a name, you know. Anyways, thanks for agreeing to help, Mr. MacGrath. The scary old guy here is Bulbosa...and I'm Syd's partner, Chaz.

Cole: Nice to meet you Chaz and Bulbosa. What do you guys think of Syd's plan?

Chaz: It'll be fine! Sure, Syd might have a few problems but he's as sharp as a tack and he makes a killer candy gem.

Cole: Well, your right about him having problems.

Chaz: Mr. MacGrath, we've got this area covered. If you and Miss Kat could go check on the fake for us, we'd appreciate it a bunch.

Cole: Don't worry, we'll handle it.

Bulbosa: The officers there don't know they're guarding a fake. For the good if the plan, make sure it stays that way.

Kat: Roger! We'll go check on them and the fake gem.

Kat: Don't you think Syd's plan is going to work?

Cole: Doubt it, I trust Zeke more that I trust Syd, if anything goes wrong, I expect Zeke to take care of it.

_After an hour of running, they made it to there destination._

Kat: Hi there, Officer, how goes the patrol?

?: No need to worry, we've got everything under control here. My grandmas wish was to protect the sacred gem with my life. And I'm not about to let her down!

Cole: Well, keep up the good work.

_Just then, Cole's phone buzzes, letting him know Zeke was calling him._

Zeke: Hey, brother, how's everything looking out there?

Cole: So far, so good.

Zeke: Right on, I need you to ask Kat if she can head up on top of the towers and have a look around. You know, seeing how she can fly and all.

Cole: No worries, I got it. Zeke asked you to go up the towers and have a look around. Give him a call, when your up there.

Kat: I'm on it!" Kat said, taking off.

_She flew up the clock tower._

Kat: Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary here.

_Just then, in the distance, there were two sights of explosion._

Kat: Wha-What was that?

_Her phone began to buzz, letting her know that Zeke was calling._

Kat: Zeke, did you see that, what's going on?

Zeke: We just got word that Alias planted those bombs and it's said that there's another one ready to blow at the waste processing plant! I already had Cole go over there and try to find it. Meet up with Chaz and he'll run the rest of the plan with you and Cole.

_She took off, as Zeke asked and went looking for Chaz. Cole was on the move, heading to the plant to find the bombs. He dug through the garbage and was able to find it._

Cole: Gotcha!

_He got out of the garbage can and took off. He saw Kat and Chaz and brought the bomb over to them. Luckily, Chaz was able to stop the timer._

Chaz: There, I defused the bomb. We should be safe now.

Cole: Nice work, Chaz.

Kat: So what now?

_Suddenly, Kat's radio began to buzz. It was Syd, with an urgent call._

Syd: Syd here! Chaz, Kat, Cole, it's the Nevi! They're all over the place near the fake!

Kat: First the bomb, now the Nevi?! Were on our way!

Syd: No, don't worry...Zeke and the uniformed officers are doing a fine enough job of drawing Alias in. They're the bait!

Cole: Are you insane, you're gonna get them all killed!

Chaz: Roger that, Syd! I'll just head back to my post then. You two go on ahead while I call for reinforcements. I'll meet you there! Syd should have further instructions, once you arrive.

Cole: I bet he will...

_Just then, the radio buzzed again._

Cole: Gimme the radio, Syd, you there?!

Syd: Cole, Kat, where are you?! Get back to the real gem and help Bulbosa and the elite police protect the gem.

Cole: Have you lost your damn mind, your gonna get people killed! Forget the plan, Syd, were going to help them out!

_He and Kat rushed to assist Zeke and the cops._

Zeke: Cole, Kat, over here!

Cole: Dammit, Syd, he's lost his mind!

Zeke: Hell, I hear that!

Cole: You ready for this?

Zeke: Hell yeah, my guns are lock and loaded.

_He, Cole and Kat worked together to fight back against the Nevi. It was a pretty tough job but they managed to take them out._

?: It's awful! The Nevi trapped some of our officers on top of the towers! Please, you've got to save them!

Cole: We'll find them, Kat find those officers and get them back here!

Kat: I'm on it.

Zeke: Phew, there was close and then, there was that. Hey, man, you feelin' alright?

Cole: Something not right. This doesn't make sense.

Zeke: Whad'ya sayin'?

Cole: I'm saying why would the Nevi leave the cops up there, why didn't they just kill them?

Zeke: You sayin' that somethin' big is goin' down?

Cole: I think so...Nevi would usually kill, if they had the chance and they always have the chance...but why didn't they kill those cops? Something big is about to happen, keep your eyes peeled, Zeke.

Zeke: No worries, brother, I'm ready for anything.

_Cole looked around, trying to spot anything suspicious or something that'll pop out. Kat finally returned from rescuing the cops and landed beside Cole._

Kat: Cole, something feels off...

Cole: I feel like were missing something but I can't seem to see it.

Kat: You don't think Alias knows about the fake do you?

Cole: I don't know, Zeke, were heading back to the real gem.

Zeke: Right on, I'll tag along too.

_The three took off to the gem, hoping that nothing went bad. When they got there, Alias showed up, along with the puppet Cole._

Cole: What the hell?!

Kat: Is that...?!

Zeke: Another Cole?!

Cole: I was hoping I'd run into you, Alias!

Kat: Why are you doing this? The sacred gem is protecting these people!

Zeke: Yeah and we'll be damned if were gonna step aside and let you have it!

Alias: Poor, Heckseville champion. I take you want to see me so you can have your revenge?

Cole: Damn right!

Alias: And look at you, scrappy kitten. Your claws aren't sharp enough to scratch me. And as for you, fat man, why don't you run along and have yourself a nice bowl of chocolate!

Kat: First, my claws are sharper than you think!

Zeke: Second, nobody calls me fat and walks away with it!

Cole: And third and most importantly...this madness ends here.

_All of a sudden, Alias disappeared into black smoke. The trio headed out, chasing him down. But when they got close, Nevi appeared and surrounded them._

Cole: He's gonna get away!

Zeke: Make a run for it, Kat and I will take care of the Nevi.

Cole: You sure?

Kat: Leave it to us!

_Cole smiled, slipped past the Nevi and chased after Alias._

Zeke: Eat some hot lead!

_Cole ran after him, staying hot on his tail._

Alias: You don't give up, do you, boy?

Cole: Your not getting away from me, Alias!" Cole shouted, chasing after him.

_As Cole was chasing down Alias, Zeke and Kat were still focusing on the Nevi._

Zeke: This ain't no good, there's just too many of 'em!

_Just then, the police forces and Syd showed up to lend a hand!_

Syd: Hope you don't mind, if we cut in.

Bulbosa: Take out all of those infestations!

_After a while of chasing him down Cole caught up with Alias._

Cole: Nowhere left to run, Alias.

_All of a sudden, Alias swarmed black smoke all around and transformed into a monster, fusing himself with a giant Nevi._

Cole: Holy shit...

_He began to shoot lightning bolts at him, throwing shock grenades, megawatt hammers but it barely did any damage to him._

Cole: Dammit, nothing I do is working! I could try the Ionic Storm but that'll drain me dry and I'll be too weak to fight...

Alias: What's the matter, Electric Man, out of ideas?

_No matter what Cole tried, nothing seemed to be working or at least weakening him. Not even his snipping attack worked. The more moves he tried, the more Cole began to weaken himself, running out of energy. As for Zeke and Kat, they were finally able to defeat the Nevi, with the help of Syd and the police force._

Zeke: Where's Cole?!

Chaz: Over there, look!

Kat: Cole!

_Cole was fighting a battle he would surely lose._

Cole: There's no other choice, I have to use it...it's the only way!

_He got on his feet, pulsed his arms with electricity and the sky turned black. He trusted his arms in the air and threw them down, striking him with the Ionic Storm. Lightning came crashing down and attacking Alias and his Nevi monster. It worked as well as Cole hoped it would, Alias was weak and needed to be finished off. But Cole didn't have the energy to finish him...so Kat charged in and assisted. She charged in and with Dusty's help, she span out of control and knocked Alias loose from the Nevi, sending him flying into the garbage can. Out of nowhere, the walls came close together, crushing Alias and the garbage as well. It wasn't a pretty victory...but a victory all the same. Kat saw Cole, on his knees weakened and fell down into the bottomless darkness. She flew after him but wasn't fast enough. Cole was lost, gone from Kat, Zeke and Heckseville. Or so we thought...floating back up to the city, it was the puppet Cole, holding the real Cole, in his arms._

Kat: Cole!

PuppetCole: How pathetic, he was just another failure, after all.

Kat: Failure?

PuppetCole: Don't you get it, Alias was never here, what you fought was nothing more than a Nevi, shaping itself as Alias.

_Kat was at a lose of words._

Kat: But, if the Alias I destroyed was a Nevi, then...

Alias: The real Alias is dead...by **MY **hands!

_She was shocked, unable to believe what she heard._

Alias: That fool, created me from the stolen powers of your beloved champion...he thought he could tame me, command me, he was an idiot.

Kat: But...why...?

PuppetCole: He planned to use me for his own ambitions...to rule Heckseville, with an iron fist. But as you see, no one commands or control me! Be thankful I saved your boyfriend, now I'll be on my way, you better hope he's made a full recovery...by the time I show my face once again.

Syd: Incredible, so he was just a copy of the real Cole?

Chaz: Looks like Alias wasn't the only dangerous mastermind, in Heckseville.

Zeke: Kat...how is he?

Kat: He'll be fine.

_A lot has happened...and so much to think about. That night, Kat returned Cole home to get a good long rest, after his battle with the Nevi Alias. She suddenly heard a voice, she looked back and saw Cole recovering from his wounds._

Kat: Cole, your alright?

Cole: Wha-What happened?

Kat: You passed out, with your battle against Alias but he's dead now.

Cole: Where's Zeke?

Kat: Trying to get rid of the fan club we now have but look at this.

_On the front page, it was explaining the Heckseville's Champion and Gravity Queen defeat King of Thieves, Alias gone for good and Heckseville's new heroes claw into there hearts._

Cole: How about that, first I was a Champion, now I'm a hero.

Kat: They said, they were talking about pinning a medal of you, me and Zeke.

Cole: That'd be nice, I wonder how Zeke thinks about this. But I'm not doing this to get a reward.

Kat: Neither am I! Listen, uhm...Since Zeke and Gade aren't here, I was wondering if we could celebrate our victory over Alias...if you know what I mean.

_Cole smiled and pulled Kat closer to him. The only thing shown last was Kat's pink towel thrown on the floor. From above, Raven and Puppet Cole looked down on them._

Raven: Disgusting, those two are.

PuppetCole: Don't tell me, you wouldn't do the same, if you were with a guy.

Raven: Get real, I have better things to do then allowing some stranger to abuse my body.

PuppetCole: You'll like it...eventually.

Raven: And how do you know that?

PuppetCole: I just do.

_Raven simply blushed and turned away._

Raven: Y-Your just a puppet, what would you know about anything like love?

PuppetCole: Good point.


	12. Curiosity Killed The Cat

_The next morning, Cole got himself prepared to bring the final piece of Heckseville back to the city. Zeke and Kat were already there, when he showed up._

Gade: You've and the Gravity Queen have been keeping busy, isn't that right Mr. Hero of Heckseville? Nice pic. They captured your good sides.

Cole: Yeah, I heard we had a fan base to go with it.

Kat: I kind of like that angle of us.

Gade: Sounds like someone is taking to this hero business.

Kat: Yep, and I'm ready to bring back more of the city!

Cole: Same goes for me.

Gade: Right, then let's get started!

_He opened up his robe and the vortex took both Cole and Kat, leading them to a new outer world. For some odd reason, Kat had a hard time flying. When she and Cole looked to Dusty, he was glowing with some strange purple aura and he didn't seem too happy about it._

Kat: Dusty!

Cole: Hey, pal, you alright? Ah, I'm sure it's nothing serious, let's get moving.

Kat: But Cole, if Dusty isn't feeling well, it'll make it hard for me to fly.

Cole: Then, we'll take it one step at a time.

_The two then set out to find the last missing piece._

Are you feeling okay? You're acting funny.

_"Meooow..." Dusty said sounding sick and ill._

Cole: Stay focused, you two. We have to bring that missing part of town back.

_Getting around was hard, considering Kat's shifting abilities weren't cooperating. It made things even harder, when it came to dealing with the Nevi. Luckily, Cole was there with her and made things easier. Thanks to his lightning abilities and powerful AMP._

Kat: I need one of those for combat!

Cole: Maybe you can ask Zeke to build you one, when we get back. Come on, we gotta keep moving.

_They moved on, jumping on strange mushroom looking platforms, following the beam of light, leading them to there destination. They came to a platform that was crawling with Nevi._

Cole: Let the Hero of Heckseville handle them.

Kat: What, you don't think the heroine can't take on a few monsters?

Cole: With Dusty acting up, I'd rather you keep yourself alive.

Kat: Thanks a lot, Dusty.

_It didn't take long for Cole to finish off the Nevi and clear a path._

Cole: Come on, Kat, let's move.

_Kat began to run, catching up with him. Platform after platform, Cole and Kat took turns taking out Nevi, they even made a competition out of it...however, it seemed as though Cole was in the lead._

Cole: Give up?

Kat: Not on your life.

Cole: If that's what you want.

_Cole and Kat continued on there path, following the beam of energy, taking out swarms of Nevi and powering themselves up._

Cole: How ya doin' back there?

Kat: Catching up.

Cole: Your really cute, when you pout.

_Kat simply blushed and smiled. Back in Heckseville, Puppet Cole and Raven were in there hideout...enjoying there awkward moment of complete silence._

PuppetCole: Your not a friendly gal, are you?

Raven: What makes you say that?

PuppetCole: Because you don't talk much.

Raven: I don't like to talk, during work.

PuppetCole: Is that right?

Raven: You should talk less.

PuppetCole: And **YOU** should talk more.

Raven: Is it true...what you told Kat? Did you really kill Alias?

PuppetCole: Yes, it's true, I did kill him.

Raven: I thought puppets are suppose to obey there creators?

PuppetCole: Not me, Cole's powers are something that cannot be controlled...so that means me as well.

Raven: Impressive, it's amazing that a puppet can rebel against it's own creator.

PuppetCole: So you thin I'm impressive, huh?

Raven: No, I'm saying what you did is impressive.

PuppetCole: Don't tell me you don't see something in me.

Raven: All I see is an empty, hollow, egotistic fake.

PuppetCole: Hurtful words that come out of a beautiful Shifters lips...I like it.

Raven: Give it up, you don't have a chance with me.

PuppetCole: You say that now.

Raven: What are you...let go of me!

PuppetCole: Look in my eyes and tell me, your not into me.

Raven: I'll never be into you...you hear me, **NEVER**!

PuppetCole: Tell me that, in my eyes.

_She looked in his eyes and had a hard time looking away._

Raven: What's...with this guy?

_Back with Cole and Kat, they made it too there destination and were faced against another Nevi menace but with teamwork, they eliminated the threat. The outer space sky changed into the skies of Heckseville, as they brought back the final part of the city. But they didn't have time to relax, for Heckseville was under attack by Nevi...the same Nevi that they dealt with in the other world. There were thousands of them, attacking the city._

Cole: No...No way!

Kat: What? I defeated that Nevi in the rift plane...How'd it cross over into the city?!

Cole: Doesn't matter, what matters now is that we deal with them!

Kat: Are you feeling better yet, Dusty? I'm going to need you!

_"Meow!" Dusty said. Kat took off, flying into the air. Back with Puppet Cole and Raven, she was still in the situation of whether Puppet Cole was right or wrong that she saw something in him._

PuppetCole: Beautiful Shifters like you don't come around all the time.

_Raven blushed as his hands worked there way from her waist to her shoulders._

Raven: I...I'm warning you, stop what your doing, or else...

PuppetCole: Or else what...?

_His hands began rubbing her shoulders and making her blush._

Raven: Of all the Shifters, in the world, why me?

PuppetCole: I've had my eyes on you, ever since we met. I've wanted you, longed for you and I will have you.

Raven: And what if I won't let you have me?

PuppetCole: You will, of that, I am sure of.

He leaned in, moving closer and closer to her. Raven didn't know whether to hit him, kick him or use her powers against him. And then...it happened, his lips pressed against hers. For a moment, she did nothing, she couldn't move her body, the kiss paralyzed her. Puppet Cole continued kissing her to the point he had her against the wall.

PuppetCole: See, I knew it.

Raven: Knew what?

PuppetCole: If you weren't into me, you would've pushed me back by now.

It just shows that you do see something in me...that you want me.

Raven couldn't fight it, even when she tried, she couldn't get him away from her **OR** get herself away from him. So she stopped fighting and accepted it. Not even her cold, rebellious nature could stand against his seductive nature.

PuppetCole: It's good, isn't it? Allowing someone who craves you to have you.

_Raven couldn't speak, the feeling of his lips on her neck were just too much for her._

Raven: We...We need to get back to our objective.

PuppetCole: The objective can wait.

_While they had some free time, Cole and Kat did not, the city was crawling with Nevi and they rushed in to put a stop too it. However, somewhere, deep in the skies, Zeke had a private chat, a chat with an incredible powerful force very well known in Heckseville._

?: You do realize that everything we do is serious and we allow no slackers in this force.

Zeke: Loud and clear, ma'am.

?: Very well then, we are glad to have you with us, in this time of need.

?: Captain, give him what he needs and let's move out!


	13. Thick Skin

Cole: How the hell did that thing survive?! And on top of that, it's spitting out more and more Nevi!

_As he was running, he caught up with Syd._

Syd: Cole! The Nevi keep coming! You've gotta do something!

Cole: The hell do you think I'm trying to do?! Just focus on getting everyone to safety!

_Cole began shooting lightning bolts at them but it didn't seem to be doing anything. All of a sudden, the Nevi were shot down by strange blue smoke...coming from a ship headed there way._

Cole: What in the hell...? I hope those guys are the military!

_Just then, Cole's phone began to buzz...it was Zeke calling him._

Zeke: Hey, brother, am I late for the party?

Cole: Zeke?! Is that you, firing those cannons?!

Zeke: Damn right, I joined the special defense force. Head up the Stormshield Tower, we'll talk, when we can.

Cole: I'll meet you there!

_As Cole made his way to the tower, he can a call to Kat to give her the info._

Cole: Kat, you there?

Kat: Cole, where are you?

Cole: I'm headed to the Stormsheild Towner, meet me there.

Kat: I'll be right there.

_Cole made his way to the towers, shooting megawatt hammers at the Nevi's, stuck to the towers. Kat finally arrived and took out the Nevi that were flying around Cole._

Cole: Kat, we need to go for the big one, think you can get me up there?

Kat: No problem, take my hands.

_Cole leaped as high as he could, grabbing Kat's hands and heading for the top._

Cole: The core is exposed, now's our chance!

_Cole and Kat combined there powers together and eliminated the giant Nevi. A couple hours later, Cole and Kat make there way on the ship to meet with Zeke._

Zeke: Hey, brother, glad you could make it.

Cole: Glad to see you too, Zeke.

?: This man is your brother?

Zeke: Hell yes, he is, my brother from another mother.

?: You are the Hero of Heckseville, Cole MacGrath and Gravity Queen, Kat, I right?

Cole: Yeah and who are you?

?: I am Yuri Gerneaux, special defense force commander.

Kat: Oh, well...it's nice to meet you, Mr. Gerneaux, sir!

Cole: Yeah, what she said.

Gerneaux: The police have been overwhelmed by the growing Nevi menace. We're stepping in to become the line of defense this town so desperately needs.

Cole: Is that right?

Gerneaux: Your brother Zeke as told me a lot about you two. It would be an honor to work together. If we had someone of your exceptional abilities to round out our force, we'd be unstoppable.

Cole: Were just doing what's right for the people, were not interested in-

Zeke: Now, wait a minute, Cole!

Gerneaux: We're looking to strengthen the unit, so I'd like to formally extend you two the invitation to enlist with us. We share a common foe, after all. If you agree, you'd be placed under my command.

Zeke: That also means, following orders.

Kat: Orders?

Cole: Your kidding me, right?

Gerneaux: This is no joke, son, if you continue the reckless behavior you've displayed this far, you'd place our lives, and the lives of our citizen in jeopardy. We must act as one.

Cole: First off, don't call me "_son_" and second, count me out.

Zeke: Cole, this could be a good thing for you.

Kat: I get that you saved us back there, and we're grateful for that. Really. But even if Dusty was a little off his game today, Cole, me and this guy are a team. We'll be fine on our own!

Cole: There you have it "_commander_", we do better when we follow our **OWN** orders. Kat, let's go.

Kat: Goodbye, take care, Zeke.

_The commander just stood there puzzled and lost._

Zeke: I told you, they weren't gonna join.

_Narration:_

_Our interest in the military and that weird robot soldier vanished with our conversation. The nerve of that guy, who the hell does he think he is. Talking down to us like were not worth a damn. Before they showed up, we were taking care of the city just fine. That commander is in the wrong place...all he wants is power and thinking that'll protect the city. Guy like him...he'll be a lost cause...better keep an eye on him._

_When Cole and Kat landed back in the city, Zeke gave him another call._

Zeke: Hey, brother, I don't think you should've turned down the commanders offer, he ain't takin' it so well.

Cole: How the hell can you work with someone like him, he's gonna be trouble, Zeke and I may not be able to get you out.

Zeke: I know the guy may seem harsh and a bit of an ass but his group ain't all that bad, there actually pretty damn decent...sorry I didn't tell you about this, I was hopin' to surprise you.

Cole: I know you mean well, Zeke but you gotta be careful who you get involved with.

Zeke: Don't worry, after being in this city, I'm always careful. Catch ya later.

_By the time, the call ended, Cole and Kat took a ride on the train ride to a new destination, a city called "Downtown Vendecentre". The people seemed so happy, the sky was so bright and not a single sign of trouble to be found._

Kat: Wow, look at this place.

Cole: Yeah, it is a pretty nice city, huh?

Kat: Wow! This place looks packed with things to do.

_Hey! Hey Kat, Cole, over here!_" shouted out a voice.

Cole: Huh, wait, that sounded like...

_When they turned around, they saw Gade._

Gade: How are you finding Vendecentre? There's so much to do in the big city!

Kat: I love it! But, what are you doing here, Gade? I thought we brought back all of the city?

Gade: You did, but I figured I'd come by and say goodbye before your big trip.

Cole: Big trip? Are we going somewhere? And what the hell do you mean goodbye?

Gade: You'll find out soon enough. I've got some good news-I decided to move! Been kind of lonely living in that pipe in the middle of nowhere.

Cole: Congrats, old man. How far are you going?

Gade: Well, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. I can be useful, you know. I'm a Creator. What if someday you want to revisit a rift plane? Gems as far as the eye can see...Wonderful hidden powers...Mysterious advice and all the jazz...Well, you should go home and prepare for your trip!

Kat: Were not going on any trip.

Cole: Maybe you should go worry about your move.

_Cole and Kat walked around, examine the scenery. The more Cole spent time in each part of the city, the more it began to change who he was...and he didn't mind it all._


	14. Look Out Below

_As they were walking around, a young girl came running up to the them._

?: Pardon me, are you the Hero of Heckseville and Gravity Queen?

Kat: Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess that's us.

Cole: Something you need?

?: I dropped something very important, and...

Cole: And you need us to get it back for you?

Kat: What is it? Where'd you drop it?

?: It's a letter, and I dropped it right around here. It was a letter from my boyfriend, and it's all I have left to remember him.

Cole: Well, if it fell below the city, we can't get it back, due to the storm down there.

?: The storm? My father works over in Endestria and he said they got Stormshield Tower working again. I think that cleared up. They say the Nevi really did a number on the tower, but they still managed to get it up and running again. I heard you two were there, but it was the army that saved the tower. You haven't given up on us, have you? Maybe that letter truly is lost forever...

Kat: Well, no, it's nothing like that...You see, Dusty, he...

_The girl just stood there, with a confused look on her face._

Cole: Listen, we'll try and have a look around and see if we spot it, but there no promises that we'll find it.

?: Thank you! That's all I ask! I'll be waiting right here. I won't go anywhere, I promise!

_With that, Cole and Kat took off to find the letter. Cole and Kat fell all the way down to the bottom of the city._

Kat: Where's the letter, I don't see it anywhere.

Cole: Guess we gotta keep looking.

_They went down deeper and deeper, below the city, until they came across and pillar and lead to a strange looking cavern. They began running through the cavern._

Cole: I had no idea, this was below the city.

Kat: Stay close to me, Cole, if I can shift gravity again, I'll be able to fly us somewhere safe.

Cole: Right.

_They began going further into the cave. When they saw an opening, it lead even deeper below the cavern they were already in._

Cole: How far does this damn thing go?

Kat: Something doesn't feel right, Cole.

Cole: I'm starting to think that letter isn't really worth it. Let's look a little longer and then we'll head back.

Kat: Alright.

Cole: Stay close to me, in case anything happens.

Kat: Right.

_They jumped off the cavern edge and plummeted all the way to the ground, reaching the bottom. They ran through tunnel after tunnel, trying to find the letter but it was nowhere to be found. As they jumped from platform to platform, Cole pushed Kat out of the way and was attacked an unknown object. Weakened by the attack, he had no strength to get back up._

Kat: Cole!

_When she looked up, it was Raven and her pet crow._

Raven: You're not going any further.

Kat: Your still alive?! Why can't you just leave us alone?!

Raven: Turn back now. This is your last chance.

Kat: I don't know why you keep trying to stop me, but I'm through trying to explain myself to you! There's no way I'm turning back.

Raven: ...Then you must die.

Kat: You're going to pay for what you did to Cole!

_Kat noticed that Cole was far below her._

Kat: I have to find a way to get to Cole.

_She dived all the way down, at full speed, while Raven tried attacking her, shooting energy balls at her._

Kat: Hold on, Cole, I'm coming!

Raven: I'd worry about yourself, if I were you!

_She made it all the way to the down and rushed to Cole, holding him in her arms. Raven caught up, landing above her._

Raven: N-No...It can't be...

Kat: Wh-What's what this darkness...! It's everywhere. It's like it's reaching up to swallow the world...

Raven: I...it's coming...

Kat: What's coming?!

_Just then, a huge force of darkness came rushing after Kat and Raven. The roar of darkness awakened Cole. He pushed her out of the way and was attacked, falling down into the darkness._

Kat: **COLE!**

_Just then, a hand grabbed her arm, preventing her from going any further. When she looked back, it was the Puppet Cole._

Kat: Let me go, he needs me.

PuppetCole: Are you insane, it's too dangerous!

Kat: But I can't leave him.

PuppetCole: There's nothing you can do for him now.

_Cole began to fall deeper and deeper into the darkness, until he vanished, without a trace._

Kat: **COLE!**

_She dropped to her knees, crying at the loss of her beloved. Raven jumped onto the platform meeting up with the Puppet Cole. The two just looked at Kat, as she was crying her eyes out. Raven looked to Puppet Cole, hoping he would know what to do. He just looked at her shaking his head, no response and turned away. Raven looked down at Kat, as she was still crying...can't help but feeling that she was to blame. She picked Kat up from her knees and the two followed Puppet Cole up to the surface and back to the city._

_Narration:_

_It started out as curiosity. We just wanted to see how far the pillar would go. I was separated from Cole, he fell into the darkness. Without him, I was all alone. Heckseville lost there champion...there hero. With Cole gone, I had to continue his story by protecting the people...on my own._

_Slowly, Cole began to open his eyes...it was a miracle, Cole MacGrath was alive, after falling deep into the darkness, he survived a massive fall._

Cole: The hell happened? ...Where am I?

_He noticed that he was in a steel cage. He looked and found himself in a city below the darkness...surrounded by children._

Cole: Children, the hell are they doing here, in the darkness? Are you all alright, what happened?

_Just then, a young boy with a bird mask appeared, before Cole._

?: Who are you? Answer me.

Cole: I think the real question is who are **_YOU_** and why'd you lock me in a cage?

?: I ask the questions! And you're an intruder.

Cole: Easy, kid. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm asking you to give me a chance. If you let me out, I'll tell you everything you wanna know.

?: You'll stay in that cage until you decide to cooperate.

Cole: I am cooperating, just let me out!

?: Cyanea! Watch him. If she causes any trouble, tell me right away.

Cyanea: Right. If anything happens, I'll let you know.

_The boy took the rest of the children and took off._


	15. Kids Just Don't Understand

Cole: Excuse me, little girl. Your name is Cyanea, right?

Cyanea: Yeah?

Cole: Now that those kids are gone, hope you wouldn't mind talking too me.

Cyanea: Why?

Cole: So we can come to an understanding...I'm not an enemy or an intruder, I was attacked and I came falling down here.

_He looked at Cyanea and she seemed a little lost._

Cole: Nevermind, do you know where those kids went off too?

Cyanea: I don't know. Off doing whatever they're doing, I suppose. I'm new here and it's time for a nap.

Cole: A nap...but shouldn't you be watching me?

_Before he knew it, Cyanea sat on the floor and fell right to sleep._

Cole: How do you like that? Oh well, better start on making an escape.

_He jumped up and down the cage, rattling it and next thing, the cage drops and falls to the floor, breaking wide open. Cole is free and able to make a getaway._

Cole: I can't believe after that noise, she's still sleeping. I need to find a way back to Heckseville...however that'll be.

_He began to walk around the site, looking for a way out of the village. While exploring, he got himself caught by the scary kid, from before. He was cornered and no where to go. Next thing he knew, he heard screaming...coming from Cyanea. She was being chased by a giant Nevi. Thinking quickly, Cole rushed over her, leaped into the air and attacked the Nevi with a special move of his called the "Gigawatt Blades". With a single swing of his arm, Cole attacked the Nevi and sent it flying down I to the darkness. However, that wasn't the end...more and more Nevi showed up, scaring and attacking the children._

Cole: I need to help them...even if they are disrespectful brats.

_He eliminated the Nevi swarm, saved the children...and was once again surrounded by the children._

Cyanea: Thank you, Mr., you saved me.

Cole: Don't worry about it.

_The older child was just staring at him, without saying a word._

Cole: What...you gonna put me back in that cage again, even after I saved your life?!

?: No, but I recommend you come back to my house. It'll be safer there.

Cole: Fine by me, I could use the rest.

?: We owe you our gratitude.

Cole: Don't mention it, now how about you do me a favor and take that mask off, your freaking me out.

_The boy did what Cole asked and took it off,revealing his face._

?: Thank you for saving my village. I'm sorry about the cage.

Cole: Is that what you call an apology? I guess you're not so bad after all. So, you guys the only ones living down here?

?: This is our village. There are no adults here.

Cole: Your screwing with me, right? No mother or father?

?: We've been abandoned down here ever since our bus fell off a cliff. We managed to survive. But a lot of time has passed that day. We waited for our parents to come for us, but they never came. Were the forgotten ones. The lost tribe. It's up to us to work together and survive.

?: I want my mummy...

Cole: Must've been rough.

?: Look, I'm tired. We'll talk tomorrow.

Cole just watched as he took off.

Cole: These kids have been through a lot...I'm not so different from them...and neither is Kat...or that Raven girl. Kat, wherever you are...do take care.

_He began to wonder...have there parents forgotten about them? He didn't bother thinking about it and fell asleep really quick._

_Narration:_

_This lost tribe of children was led by an older boy named Zaza. I could tell that something was troubling him, but I was too tired to ask, and eventually fell asleep. That night, all I could think about was Kat...and Zeke. What was going on, in Heckseville, how much has changed, since I left...how will I get back to them?_

_The next morning, Cole decided to take a look around the village and see what information he could gather up. He explored the village, examining everything._

?: With Sachya gone, Zaza doesn't smile anymore.

_Cole looked down and saw a little girl, standing behind him._

Cole: Who's Sachya?

?: Sachya meant a lot to Zaza. I wonder where she went? Did Nushi pull Sachya into the black ocean?

Cole: This Sachya sounds like someone Zaza really loves...wonder who she is?

_With that, he petted the girls head and continued on, looking for clues that could send him back to the surface and return to Kat. He came across another Cyanea, who had much to say._

Cyanea: Cole?

Cole: What is it and what are you sitting on?

Cyanea: It's the "Ark". That's what Zaza and Sachya called it, anyway. They got the name from an old story.

Cole: Is that right?

Cyanea: The Ark saved everyone, so I thought I'd wait here and see if it would save us, too. You know, like the story.

Cole: Yeah, I've heard of that story.

_He looked up to the sky and wondered...would the Ark take them back to Heckseville...back home? More and more, Cole learned a little about the village, how they survived and how they stay alive and haven't gone insane. Back in Heckseville, Kat wasn't doing so well. She sat in her room, all day, never bothered to leave._

Zeke: She's been like this all day?

PuppetCole: Ever since we came back, tried talking to her but I can't get through.

Zeke: You sure Cole is dead?

PuppetCole: All three of us saw that happened.

_Raven didn't bother to speak, she left the room and went outside._

PuppetCole: Take care of Kat, will ya?

Zeke: Yeah.

PuppetCole: Raven, you okay?

Raven: I...I don't think he's dead.

PuppetCole: What are you talking about? Come one, you saw what happened too him, he couldn't have survived that fall.

Raven: There's children, in the darkness. Children that I'm responsible for.

_Puppet Cole couldn't believe what he was hearing...Cole MacGrath was still alive._

Raven: I'm going back for those kids.

PuppetCole: Then, I'll go with you.

Raven: No, stay up here, look after the city.

PuppetCole: Raven, if you go down there, we won't be able to stay in contact.

Raven: I know but they need me, I have to get down there.

PuppetCole: Alright, be careful.

_Raven grabbed Puppet Cole's head and kissed him deeply._

Raven: I'll be back, I promise.

PuppetCole: I know.

_Back in the darkness, Cole wandered around, in the village to see Zaza._

Zaza: Sleep well!

Cole: Not bad, besides the constant crying.

Zaza: I've been lying to the others. I told them their parents were on their way, but I know no ones coming for us...

Cole: What...you **LIED** to them?!

Zaza: I don't want them to know the truth. Thinking that help is on the way is the only thing holding them together.

Cole: And you think lying to them is gonna do a damn thing...you think that'll protect them?!

Zaza: The only thing I'm protecting them from is the truth. You saw the swirling black ocean below us?

Cole: Yeah, I saw it, when I fell down here. What about it?

Zaza: It's getting closer. Someday it'll swallow us.

Cole: The hell are you talking about?

Zaza: I've been watching the black ocean since we got here. It rises a little higher every day. If the monster doesn't get us, the darkness will.

Cole: I've heard enough of this bullshit! We'll find a way out of here. **ALL OF US!**

Zaza: It's too late for that. One of us is already gone. So there won't be any all.

Cole: One of us? You mean, Sachya, right? So just because she's gone your gonna give up hope on all of these kids?!

Zaza didn't bother to respond, he still kept walking off.

Cole: Stubborn little brat! If you won't even try, then if will!

_All of a sudden, there was a giant roar, echoing all over them._

Cole: What the hell?!

_Out of nowhere, it was a giant flying Nevi, circling around the village._

Zaza: Nushi! The others are in danger!

Cole: Zaza, you get those kids to safety, I'll hold him off.

Zaza: You can't defeat it. We've tried everything, but Nushi is invincible. It'll never stop coming for us.

Cole: I've dealt with bigger Nevi that him, just do as I say!

_Using his "Static Thrusters", Cole began flying into the air, chasing after Nushi._


	16. The Lost Tribe

_As Cole flew to Nushi, he began shooting lightning bolts, megawatt hammers and shock grenades at him but nothing was doing anything...but it was all he could do._

Cole: Dammit, nothing I do is weakening him. How the hell am I suppose to kill it?!

_It looked like Zaza was right and that Nushi was "invincible"._

Cole: I could really use Kat's help.

_Out of nowhere, an energy ball came and attacked Nushi, causing him to go crazy. When Cole looked behind him, it was Raven to the rescue._

Cole: You?!

Raven: Nushi won't go down without a fight. You won't be able to take it down yourself.

Cole: So what...you gonna help me and take this son of a bitch down, or are you stand there giving me a lecture?!

Raven: If you want my help, then listen! I'll prepare a trap while you keep it busy.

Cole: Fine, I'll distract it but that doesn't mean there's a truce between us, I haven't forgotten what you did too me, at the pillar!

_He began shooting lightning bolts at him, getting his attention._

Raven: The trap is set! Bring Nushi over to me!

Cole: On my way!

_He flew as fast as he could, making his way to Raven. When he was in the clear, Raven dropped a large boulder on Nushi, damaging him. However, he still wasn't out of the fight._

Raven: It's working! We just need to keep this up!

Cole: This plan better work.

_He flew off towards Nushi, hitting him with megawatt hammers. It didn't do anything but it got his attention. He and Raven pulled off the trap a second time, adding extra damage but he still recovered from it._

Cole: Raven, this isn't working!

Raven: Relax! Another hit like should drive it off!

Cole: You better hope so! Come on, you ugly son of a bitch, follow me!

_It roared, in anger and chased after Cole._

Cole: Raven...hurry the hell up!

Raven: Alright! Bring it over here! And hurry it up!

Cole: Don't rush me, dammit, I'm coming!

_He led Nushi over to Raven, having another boulder smashed on top of him, falling down into the darkness. Once the battle was over, Cole and Raven returned to the village to check on the children. She walked into Zaza's house and saw him sitting in the middle of the floor._

Zaza: Sachya. Sachya, don't go.

_Raven felt guilty, working so hard and she couldn't come down to save these kids. She then heard footsteps, looking back and saw Cole standing there._

Raven: You going to shout at me for what I did to you, up top?

Cole: I came to say thanks." Cole said.

_Raven didn't say a word, just turned her attention back to Zaza._

Cole: I take it your here to save these kids? If so, then let's work together, we could find a way to rescue them. We can figure out a way to end there suffering.

Raven: You don't get it, do you? If it was that easy to get back, they'd have already done it by now.

Cole: Don't even go there, don't sound like it's hopeless to save them. Help me, save these kids. I know we can!

Raven: Hmph. No one up there cares about these kids.

Cole: That's bullshit and you know it!

_Raven didn't say a word...just glared at him._

Raven: Even if you found a way to get back to the city, everyone you knew would be long gone!

Cole: So what, your just gone sit here felling sorry for these kids and not even **TRY** to help them?

_Raven released Cole's grip on her arm and glared at him, once more._

Cole: Fine, do whatever the hell you want, **I'LL** find a way to get these kids back and save them myself!

Raven: And how do yo plan to do that?!

Cole: By using the Ark.

_Raven didn't bother to say anything, she just sat there and watched him, leave, keeping her with Zaza and the others._

Narration:

_Raven, I didn't understand her. How can she be so damn selfish. These kids won't last long, in the darkness. Zaza has kept the truth from them that there parents won't come to save them and even he won't try and change there fates. But I will, I'll find a way to get them out of here...by any means necessary._

_Cole continued walking over to the ark and tried to find a door to enter but nothing was found._

Cole: Dammit, there has to be something I'm missing!

_From above, Raven watched as Cole tried to look for something on the Ark. She realized just how much she cared for these children and wondered if she should help or just leave him be._

Cole: Dammit, nothing, absolutely nothing! Why can't I find a **DAMN** opening!

_Raven heard his scream and flew down towards him._

Raven: Take it easy with that! We need it, if were gonna get out of here!

Cole:_ We?_ So what, all of a sudden, your deciding to help?!

Raven: I'm going to get these kids out of here, I will find a way.

Cole: Well, your doing one _hell of a job _at that.

_Raven didn't know how to respond and just turned away. Cole just stood on his kness, clinching his fists...ready to give up hope. But...he saw something, in the distance. Actually "someone"...it was Cyanea._

Cole: Is that...? Cyanea?! The hell is she doing out there?

_He used his static thrusters to fly to her destination and examine. When he finally made it to her destination, he saw her standing on the edge of a building._

Cole: Cyanea! What are you doing up there all by yourself? Cyanea. What's wrong with you! Answer me! The hell are you doing...sleepwalking?

_Just then, the building collapsed, as she nearly fell into the darkness. Luckily, Cole grabbed her and pulled her back up._

Cole: H-Hey! Dammit, wake up! She's not breathing! Dammit. There's no way she's...it can't be...?!

_Just then, a hand grabbed onto Cole's arm...that hand was Cyanea._

Cole: Cyanea, you alright?

Cyanea:_ The girl you know as Cyanea slumbers._ _There are things you can see with your eyes and things you must see with your mind. Cole, if you'd just open your mind-_

Cole: If I opened my mind then what?!

Cyanea:_ You'll find a way to save the children. You must awaken the power that sleeps inside...__Look into my eyes..._

Cole: The hell are you...?!

_He looked at her and felt himself feeling weak and dizzy._


	17. Danger Up Above

_When Cole opened his eyes, he found himself in a different location._

Cole: Wha...Where the hell am I? Cyanea? Cyanea, where are you?!

Cyanea: The Creator, Cyanea, assembled this world from fragments of your subconscious. Face what is to come and awaken the powers that rests within you.

Cole: What the hell does that mean?!

Cyanea: All will be revealed in time. For now, you must cross the River of Sorrow, alone, without guidance from your loved ones.

Cole began to move on, confused about what Cyanea was talking about. He found himself encountering a bright shining figure.

Cole: Who the hell are you?

_The figure disappeared, shining a bright light and blinding Cole. When he opened his eyes, he was in the same place but it was organized in a different way. He looked behind him and saw the same figure he met. The light that surrounded him faded to reveal a man with a white robe on. Back in Heckseville, Zeke began to worry about Kat. She was still in the same spot, not saying anything, staring off into space and she looked like a mess._

Zeke: What the hell do I do? What would Cole do?!

PuppetCole: Any change?

Zeke: Nope.

PuppetCole: I talked to Raven and...she thinks Cole might be alive.

Zeke: What?! Cole is alright?!

PuppetCole: That's what Raven thinks.

Zeke: Then we gotta tell Kat!

PuppetCole: She'll never listen...only if she sees Cole's face, it'll snap her out of it.

Zeke: Dammit. This ain't good, man, things are goin' straight to hell.

PuppetCole: Just keep Kat company, I'll take care of the city, until they return.

Zeke: Cole, man, we really need you...Kat needs you.

_He looked at Kat, who was staring off into space, beginning to cry and whisper Cole's name. Puppet Cole Jumped on buildings, getting a good view of the city. The look in his eye wasn't all that merry._

PuppetCole: Dammit, this can't be happening, not now! This has gotta stop or else this city really WILL go to hell.

?: It doesn't look so good, does it?

_From behind, it was Gade, with a disappointed look, on his face._

PuppetCole: No, no, it really doesn't. We need Kat...more than ever.

Gade: But she won't come back without...

PuppetCole: Without Cole, yeah, I know.

Gade: Where is Raven?

PuppetCole: She thinks Cole maybe alive and went to see him.

Gade: Well, let's hope she brings him back.

PuppetCole: You and me both.

_Just then, Puppet Cole's phone rang, informing him that Syd was calling him._

PuppetCole: What is it?

Syd: It's getting bad over hear, man, the people are either hiding in there homes or joining the military without is Kat?!

PuppetCole: She's in no condition to fight for Heckseville, she's still in shock because...

Syd: Because of what...because Cole is dead?! Who cares, if he's dead, we need her to put a stop to all this!

PuppetCole: How can you say that, Cole has saved the city and is well known to the people, now keep you **VOICE DOWN**, we don't need the people knowing that he's absent.

Gade: Syd believes Cole is dead?

PuppetCole: He's just acting like a child, he'll get over it.

_Things were bad...very bad, in Heckseville but in the darkness...things were going surprisingly well. Raven was on the Ark, flying it to the top! The Ark was really flying, flying all the way to the top, before they knew it they made it all the way to the top. They were finally out of the darkness and blow the city of Heckseville. The children could not see, due to the fact that they were asleep. Raven should've been happy to be back out...but she wasn't. She looked below, into the darkness and couldn't help but think about the one that was left behind. But she had the children to think of first. She began to fly the Ark to the city. In the city, it was bad, everyone looked so miserable and tragic. Not even Syd was going so well._

?: Psst!

_Syd looked around to find the voice but it was nowhere to be found. He then looked behind and saw Zeke, hiding behind the building._

Zeke: Are you free, right now?

Syd: What for?

Zeke: I need you help with somethin'.

Syd: Seriously? You know I'll get in trouble!

Zeke: Look, it's important that you help me out on this...it might be our chance to put an end to this!

Syd: Oh, why didn't you just say so, I'm in.

Zeke: Alright, follow me!

Syd: So what's going on?!

Zeke: Somethin' doesn't feel right about this new government!

Syd: What on earth are you talking about, Zeke?

Zeke: I think there planin' something big and I need you help getting to the bottom of it.

Syd: I still don't get it...but I'll help however I can.

Zeke: Good, now follow me.

_Puppet Cole and Gade still watched over the city, watching everything fall apart._

PuppetCole: This whole city is falling apart and with all my powers, I can't hold it together myself...I need help, the kind only people like me can provide.

?: People like me?

_When Gade and Puppet Cole looked behind, it was Raven, standing there. He walked up to her, as she ran to him, hugging and holding him tight._

PuppetCole: I was beginning to think you'd never come back. But where is Cole? Is he...?

Raven: No, he's alive but he's still somewhere down there.

Gade: If I know Cole, he's on his way.

PuppetCole: Yeah and that means Kat will return to normal.

Raven: She still hasn't changed?

PuppetCole: I'm afraid not. We just gotta hang in there, until he shows up.

Raven: Then, let's do what we can!

PuppetCole: Not your speaking my language, babe!" Puppet Cole said.

_Deep down, below Heckseville, Cole was very much alive. He awoke and found himself above the darkness._

Cole: Damn, what the hell happened? I hope Raven and the other made it out. I better keep on moving.

_He flew up from the pillar and made his way to the top. When he made it to the pillar, it was blocked by a storm._

Cole: Dammit, I can't get through. I bet those Nevi have something to do with it.

_Luckily, with his powers awakened, it eliminated them all and destroyed the storm. He continued to move on, up the pillar and back all the way up to the caverns. He flew as fast as he could, making his way to the top. Before he knew it, he was out of the caverns and below the city._

Cole: Almost there. Kat...Zeke, I'm on my way.

_He put his Static Thrusters on full blast and made his way back to the city. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself back up. Cole laid on the floor, exhausted. But he did it...he was finally back in the city._

Cole: I...I did it!

_He took a couple of hours to rest and got back on his feet. He walked through the streets, hoping to see his fans greet him home...but no one was around. When he looked, there was some stranger talking on the monitor. Just then, Nushi appeared once again for revenge. Luckily Cole had just about enough strength to dodge the attacks._

Cole: Dammit, how long are you gonna keep chasing me?!

_Out of nowhere, unknown firing came from behind Cole, attacking Nushi. When he turned around, it was the special defense force. And that figure in the hood reveled her true self and eliminated Nushi. She then flew to Cole's side, saying that the commander would like to have a word with her. Cole made it to the ship to talk to him._

Gerneauz: It's been a year since we last met, hasn't it, Champion?

Cole: A year?!

Gerneaux: Since your absence, we've assembled the Jellyfish, a special forces unit augmented by the latest in cutting-edge autonomous weaponry; Sea Wasp. What do you think? She's a beaut, isn't she?

Cole: So you're Sea Wasp? I gotta say, your pretty strong. The way you took out that Nevi was impressive.

Sea Wasp: This is twice now...Twice that you've screwed up and brought the Nevi to Heckseville. You're a troublemaker, and we don't need your kind around here.

Cole: Is that right?

Gerneaux: If I may, the Nevi threat has grown in the year since you've been gone. This is yours and Kat's last chance to take us up on our offer. Join us, and we can fight the Nevi menace together!

Cole: Screw you!

_As Cole walked through the streets, he ran into the puppet of himself._

PuppetCole: Cole! Welcome back to Heckseville!

Cole: Nice to see you too.

PuppetCole: Listen, we need you to come with us, back home.

Cole: Oh yeah, and why is that?

PuppetCole: Because of Kat.

_Just then, Cole suddenly, stopped in his tracks._

Cole: Kat?! What about her, is she okay?!

PuppetCole: You'd better come and see for yourself.

_Narration:_

_The people in Heckseville were living in fear. And that "Sea Wasp" was a piece if shit, more weapon than human. In the few days I thought I'd been gone, a whole year had passed in Heckseville. And now I hear my friends have been in hiding and Kat is in Some kind of condition. Without asking any questions, I moved fast...to see my beloved Kat._


	18. Adreaux On Call

_Puppet Cole led Cole back to the sewers and back home. You can only guess the expression on everyone's face, when they saw Cole's return._

Zeke: Cole, damn, man, it's good to see you.

Cole: It's good to see you too, man. So this I hear about Kat?

Zeke: She ain't doin' so well, brother. She's...well, go inside.

_Cole entered the room and saw Kat, sitting on the bed, staring off into space and whispering his name._

Cole: What the hell happened to her?!

PuppetCole: You happened, when you fell into the the darkness, she believed you were dead, actually, we all believed you were dead.

Raven: We tried everything but nothing worked.

Zeke: So we figured that only you can snap her out of it.

Cole: I'll sure as hell try.

_He walked up to Kat, looking her in the eye._

Cole: Kat, Kat, can you hear me? It's me...Cole?

_Sadly, there seemed to be no sign of Kat reacting. It was like she was no longer in there._

Cole: Kat listen to me, I know you seem lost but your not. Your friends are here...I am here. Please Kat, I need you to come back, back to us, back to Heckseville...and back to me.

_Slowly, Kat looked up to Cole. Her friends reacted, thinking that it worked, Cole had reached out to her._

Cole: Can you hear me? It's me, Cole MacGrath.

Kat: C...o...Co...Col...e...

_She looked into his eyes and began regaining a little of herself._

Zeke: I think it's working! I think he's reached out to her.

Kat: C...ole...

_She she looked into Cole's eyes,once more, she saw his face clearly and perfectly._

Kat: **COLE!**

_Her friends cheered, delighted that Kat came back from shock._

Kat: I thought I'd lost you.

Cole: Come one, I'm the Hero of Heckseville, I don't die that easily.

_Kat cried once again, kissing his lips and holding him tight. When she looked up, she saw Puppet Cole and Raven, behind Cole._

Kat: Raven? And the puppet?

PuppetCole: Welcome back, Kat.

Raven: It's about time.

Kat: What are you guys doing here? You're on our side now?

Zeke: They always were...well, Raven was, anyway.

PuppetCole: Don't make me strike you!

_The whole began to laugh at the joke...even Puppet Cole himself. Just then, they hear another announcement go off from some guy named D'nelica._

Kat: What's going on up there?

Cole: As of now, Heckseville has gone to hell.

PuppetCole: And it'll stay like that, if we don't something about it.

Cole: Zeke, you mind explaining what's happened, since I've been gone?

Zeke: You know it, brother.

_Cole and Kat sat down, as Zeke discussed the situation._

Cole: So this D'nelica guy is now the mayor of the city?!

Zeke: That's right, some serious freaky deaky shit, as I prefer.

Cole: It's a good start but we need a little more information that that.

PuppetCole: What do you have in mind?

Cole: Kat and I will look around town, try and see if we can dig up anymore information around town.

Kat: Sounds good.

Cole: Alright, just stay out of sight from the military and special defense force...there not too keen on me being back...or any of us being on the streets.

Kat: Got it.

_The rest of the group nodded, as Cole and Kat took off. As Kat was searching around the city, she met back up with Newt and Echo._

Newt: Kat? Kat, is that you?! We were worried sick about you! It's been ages!

Echo: Kat! It's so good to see you! We thought something bad had happened...

Kat: Newt! Echo! I'm sorry I worried you. I was in a dark place at the time and needed to be alone.

Newt: Well, were just glad that your still here and your okay. But what about Cole, is he still here?

Kat: Yes, he's here, he just got back actually.

Echo: Where has he been?

Kat: It's a long story. Where are you guys headed, anyway?

Newt: Oh, well...we're off to join in on some military exercises.

Kat: Oh? Did you guys join the army?

Newt: No, it's part of the new school curriculum. All of the students have to go, even if they don't want to...and we don't.

Echo: Hush! You don't want any of the teachers to hear you talking like that. You'd be expelled.

Kat: Man, Heckseville has really changed...Even the schools are different.

_Newt and Echo began walking off to the military._

Kat: I can't believe there allowing this. I wonder how Cole is doing?

_Cole saw the special defense forces ship flying above him and crawled under the city to stay hidden. When the coast was clear, he took off and looked around, hoping he could find some valuable information. As he was exploring, he heard that D'nelica guy talking on the big screen. Deep in Cole's gut, he could feel that he was bad news._

Cole: Something about that guy feels wrong, what is his true goal?

_He then gave Zeke a call._

Cole: Zeke, pick up.

Zeke: Hey, brother, how's the info hunt goin'?

Cole: Not so well, haven't been able to find anything. But listen, I need your help with something.

Zeke: Sure, man, what's up?

Cole: This D'nelica guy, I think he's after something more than the "_protection of Heckseville_", I need you to sneak into his base and discover what this nutball is hiding.

Zeke: Yeah, sure man, I can do that for you.

Cole: Thanks, man, I appreciate it. Just don't get caught by the military or by D'nelica.

Zeke: Not to worry, brother, I got your back.

_With that, Cole continued his hunt for information. Out of nowhere, he noticed a man in a white coat leaning near the edge._

Cole: Hey, you. You alright? Looking for something?

?: Y-You're the Hero of Heckseville! Oh, wonderful! You've been gone for so long...What has it been, a year?

Cole: Yeah, looks that way. Up to this day, people still remember me.

?: How can they forget? My name is Adreaux. Everyone's been waiting for the hero to make his triumphant return!

Cole: Yeah, so I've seen. But as I said, are you looking for something?

Adreaux: Oh, yes, please! I dropped something critical to my research. My boss is going to kill me!

Cole: And that would be?

Adreaux: My case with all my data! I was transferred to military research after the change in government and that new boss of mine never gets off my back.

Cole: Yeah, you don't say, everyone seems a little on edge. But don't worry, I'll find your case.

_He climbed down the building, using his Static Thrusters to fly. He saw the case, grabbed it and climbed back up to the top._

Adreaux: Thank you! You really saved my bacon. I don't know how the city managed to survive so long without you.

Cole: Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder that myself.

Adreaux: Now, I hate to ask this of you, but...I have another small favour. Could you set these sensors up for me?

Cole: Me?! How can I...

_All of a sudden, up above Kat saw Cole and landed right next to him._

Kat: Cole, there you are.

Cole: Kat, you showed up just in the nick of time. I need your help. Well, actually HE needs your help.

Kat: With what?

Cole: Putting these sensors up.

Kat: Sensors, huh? Before that, I've got to warn you, I saw some Nevi...

Adreaux: Exactly' the Nevi are what I'm out here researching.

Kat: Really?

Cole: What?!

Adreaux: Yes! A disturbance was discovered in the gravitational field near one of the rumored Nevi hot spots.

Cole: And lemme guess, your boss sent you out here to get to the bottom of it?

Adreaux: Correct.

Kat: Your boss is that bad, huh? Well, you just need some sensors set up, right? Hey, if it's good for the city, I'll take care of it.

_She grabbed the sensors and took off, placing them in there appropriate places, one by one. Once she was done, she returned to him and Cole._

Adreaux: Welcome back! I'm terribly sorry about this, but there's a teeny, tiny, little favor I forgot to ask...You see, I forgot to flip the switch on one of the sensors. I hate to be a bother, but...could you go back and turn it on for me?

Kat: Alright, sure...It did seem kind of funny that it wasn't working like the others when I set it up.

Adreaux: Curse my scattered brain! It's the source of so much trouble...and where there's trouble, you can bet my boss will be there to give me grief for it. Ugh, I wish I could get my act together...

Kat: Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Don't beat yourself up about it. I just have to flip the switch, right? Sit tight. I'll be right back.

Cole: Your boss...he wouldn't happen to be D'nelica, would he?

Adreaux: Yes he is, he's also the one who asked me to research the Nevi and undo the problem we were having.

Cole: Is that so?

_Just then, Kat had returned from flipping on the switch._

Kat: Hey, Adreaux..I don't know if it's just coincidence or what, but the moment I flipped the switch, I got swarmed by Nevi...

Cole: What?!

Adreaux: O-Oh, that! I knew there was something I forgot to mention. Well, you see, the sensor puts out a weak gravitational field that seems to draw in Nevi like flies to honey. The problem was first rocognised during the prototype phase.

Cole: And you never bothered to **EXPLAIN** this too us?!

Kat: It never got fixed?

Adreaux: Well, after all the costs were considered, it was decided we'd just take our chances with the version we head, and work on I prion it with the next revision. I'm sorry I didn't mention this too you both, as I said before, I have terrible memory.

Cole: No shit, genius.

Adreaux: Anyway, I hate to ask this after all the trouble you had with the last sensor, but...

Cole: Let me guess, you forgot something else?!

Adreaux: Yes, there's actually one more sensor I need to set up.

Kat: What?! Another one?!

Cole: Just get it done, Kat. This better be the last thing you ask of her.

Adreaux: Oh it is, it is, I swear.

_Kat grabbed the sensor and took off. Just then, Cole's phone began to buzz._

Cole: Go ahead.

Zeke: Hey, brother, I made it into D'nelica's base, you'll never believe what I'm seeing...

Cole: Go on.

Zeke: It looks like some sort of giant floating sphere...

But just then, Kat had finally arrived.

Cole: Hold that thought, Zeke. Kat, you okay?

Kat: I was attacked by more Nevi but I managed to take them out.

Cole: That's my girl. Brainiac, what's with the extra sensor?

Adreaux: Oh that old thing? Don't worry, it's just a spare. I don't even think it works, to be honest. Thanks to you, I've got all the data I need!

Cole: About damn time.

Kat: Phew, I'll say.

Adreaux: Sorry to be such a bother to you. I suppose I'd better get started blowing the sensors up.

Cole & Kat: Blowing the sensors up?!

Adreaux: Sky high! I can't just leave them running, right? They'd draw more Nevi, and my boss would have a fit!

_He pressed a button on his control pad and he blew up each sensor that Kat placed._

Cole: What a total waste.

Adreaux: Thank you, Cole and Kat. You've been a real gem! This data will go a long way towards helping protect our fair city!

Cole: It had better.

Adreaux: Oh no!

Kat: This can't be good...

Adreaux: I'll never make my airboat on time! If I don't get there soon, it'll leave without me!

Adreaux: Can you take me to the top of the clock tower? I promise this is the last thing I'll ask of you.

Cole: Just get it over with, Kat.

Kat: Aren't you coming?!

Cole: I can't, Zeke needs my help. I'll be back.

_With that, Kat grabbed Adreaux and took off._

Cole: Alright Zeke, go ahead.

Zeke: As I was sayin', this device of there's looks like some kind of weapon of mass destruction...D'nelica says it's an ultimate weapon to stopping the Nevi.

Cole: Yeah, I bet it is, we need to inform the others of this.

Zeke: Right on, I'll on my way out of here and meet you in the sewers.

_Cole gave a quick call to Kat, giving her the info Zeke had and took off to the sewers. Was about to sneak his way out, when he saw someone coming in. It was Adreaux walking with D'nelica._

D'nelica: You kept me waiting.

Adreaux: My apologies, Mayor. I had to dig around to find the power supply we needed.

D'nelica: You could've sent someone else.

Adreaux: I like getting my hands dirty. It keeps my mind stimulated. And, to tell the truth, I wanted to meet the Hero and Gravity Queen in person.

D'nelica: They're something. Her cat was blowing out my equipment with the numbers I was getting from it.

Adreaux: If we had that cat, we'd have more than enough power...

D'nelica: But what about the Hero, according to the city, he is the strongest. With his power, we'd be invincible as well. We'll have the Jellyfish deal with them. We haven't found Sachya, so we'll have to make do with them both. Is Project Sea Anemone on schedule?

Adreaux: Oh, not only is Anemone demonstration-ready, she's ready to see action. Even Sea Wasp would be no match for it. The Nevi are about to go extinct. And that's just the beginning...

Zeke: Ah, crap...

_He snuck out of there base and headed for Cole and the others. When he met up with them, he explained everything that D'nelica and Adreaux were planning._

Cole: That son of a bitch, I **KNEW** he couldn't be trusted!

Zeke: Brother, this is bad. If they go through with it, not only will it mean the end of you and Kat, it'll mean the end of Heckseville!

Kat: What will we do, Cole?

Cole: Where's Raven and MacGrath?

Zeke: Gade said they weren't here, when he showed up.

Cole: We need to keep Kat away from them and the defense force!

Kat: What about you?

Cole: Kat, your my main goal is to protect you and that's what I intend too do! Zeke, you keep her here and don't let her leave this house.

Zeke: I'm on it, brother! Don't worry, Kat, he'll be fine, hell, he's tougher than you and Raven out together.

Kat: I hope your right, Zeke. I really do.

_That night, Zeke fell asleep, on a chair and Kat fell asleep in her bed. She had a hard time sleeping, due to a nightmare she was having. When she woke up she had a relieved look on her face...or at least she did, until a familiar face showed up. It was Alias...back from the dead._

Alias: You got greedy.

Kat: You?!

Alias: There are consequences for over feeding your cat. They grow up so fast!

Kat: A-Are you a ghost? I thought you were dead!

Alias: Well my queen, you're late for the ball...and it's going to be your last dance.

Kat: Zeke, Zeke, wake up!

_Kat shouted and shrugged Zeke's shoulder but he wouldn't wake up. Dusty took off and Kat followed after him._


	19. Falling To Pieces

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 18: Falling To Pieces

Running out of her home, she found herself in the surroundings, where she first woke up. "Hmm...This is where I woke up in Heckseville..." Kat said to herself. "But...where's Cole and the others?" she thought in her head. On the ground, there was Dusty. "Dusty! Wait, weren't you split up into a bunch of parts?" Kat asked, confused. When she got closer to him, gravity shifted and she found herself on the wall. She saw Dusty again and went after him. Every time she caught up with Dusty, gravity shifted, causing her to stand on the wall, the ceiling or the ground. "It's like I'm dreaming...Am I still asleep?" Kat asked herself. She kept on moving and eventually found herself to Raven. "Raven...How can you be here? Are you an illusion?" Kat asked, surprised. Suddenly, Raven vanished, just like that. Raven was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. She continued to move on and found herself with other illusions such as Zaza and Cyanea. Next thing she knew, she ended up at the bridge, where she first met Cole and Zeke. Up a over, there was a huge panther...it looked a little like Dusty. The moment it roared, Nevi appeared. "It's still weak, but I think my power is coming back. Maybe it'll keep growing if I keep reassembling Dusty..." Kat said to herself.

Just then, Alias showed up again. "Even if you find the rest of your cat, it won't matter." he said, appearing before Kat. "Alias!" Kat shouted out. "You'll never escape from here. My panther will see to that!" Alias claimed. "Just wait till I get Dusty back together...we'll find a way out of here!" Kat claimed. "Good, good. That's the spirit! I'll be waiting for you to give up." Alias said, vanishing into black smoke. "Then it's going to be a long wait! I'll never let you win!" Kat shouted out. Then began assembling all of the Dusty clones, while eliminating the Nevi that the panther had summoned. But wherever she turned, more and more Nevi appeared but it didn't stop her from locating the Dusty clones. From what Kat counted, she collected 13 Dusty clones. She wasn't sure how many were left but she was determined to find her friend. However, the Nevi never stopped coming to get in the way and Kat never stopped taking them out gaining victory. Once all of Dusty was back together they combined there powers and eliminated the panther...that is AFTER they eliminated the Nevi, who came back for more. Together, Kat and Dusty vanquished the panther. However, it also caused alias to come back. "What just happened?! That was amazing!" Kat said, shocked. "I just couldn't let sleeping cats lie." Alias said. "You've performed beyond my wildest expectations. But don't think this is the end. Soon, all we'll be revealed..." he said, removing his helmet.

Kat was in shock, as his face was revealed. Fear had struck her, caught her breathe and could barely breathe. Kat jumped from her bed, her heart beating, ever so quickly. Everything she went through with Alias was a dream. And Dusty...was just fine. "It's about time you woke up." said a voice. Kat looked to her side and saw Cole. "You looked like you were having a nightmare." he said. Kat was relieved that Alias wasn't real and that it was just an awful nightmare "There's no way he could've been Alias, right? That's just ridiculous." Kat thought in her head. Just then, something came from underneath her covers. It was Cyanea, rubbing her eyes,,as if she just woken up from sleep. "Oh yeah, Cyanea dropped by to see you. I couldn't find where the other kids were so I brought Cyanea with me." Cole explained. "Oh? Hey, Kat." Cyanea said, sounding sleepy. "Wha-? How...?!" Kat asked, in confused and shock. 3 hours later, Kat got dressed to prepare for whatever was going to happen.

Citizens of Heckseville. Today at Freedom Square...There will be an important announcement from Mayor D'nelica. We are asking all citizens to gather there." said some announcer, in the sky. Cole and the other just glared at D'nelica, on the big screen. "You ready, Kat?" Cole asked. "No...this isn't right." Kat said. "I know but it's the only way I can keep you safe, don't worry about me, I'm gonna be just fine, I promise." Cole said, hugging her and holding her close. "I can't lose you again." Kat said. "You won't lose me, not again." Cole said. He then kissed her hand and took off. "Where is he going?" Cyanea asked. "To save the world." Kat said, softly. He made it to the city and headed over to Freedom Square. There, he saw nearly half of the entire city already there. Cole decided to give a call to Zeke to give him a heads up. "Zeke, you there?" Cole asked. "Always here, brother. Where are you?" Zeke asked. "I'm on my way to Freedom Square, do what I asked and keep Kat in the sewers, alright?" Cole asked. "Of course, man, happy to help. Remember that D'nelica and Adreaux are gonna be looking for you. Watch yourself, man." Zeke said.

"Don't you worry about me, Zeke, I will be ready." Cole said, hanging up. He also saw that Gade was there as well. "Hey, old man, what're you doing here?" Cole asked. "The end is nigh. Are you ready for it?" Gade asked. "The end?! The hell are you talking about?" Cole asked. "Call it a Creatot's intuition, but I sense a disturbance in the fabric of reality, as if a great many things were moving toward their conclusion." Gade explained. "No need to worry, I'm ready for whatever is gonna go down, I just hope Kat and Zeke will be safe." Cole said. "Let's hope they will be." Gade said. The two waited for the announcement to begin. "Oy, Cole!" shouted out a voice. It was the old man and his son Eugie. "Ice cream cone for the road?" the old man asked. "Is the whole crowd here for the announcement?" Cole asked. "That's right. Mayor D'nelica is about to make his big announcement. Everyone's here to listen, so today's the day I finally make my big score! This cones on the house!" the old man said, handing Cole an ice cream cone. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Cole said, walking off to Gade. Just then, the crowd gathered together and await for the announcement. Kat, Zeke and Cyanea watched the announcement from the TV, they had in the sewers. "Son of a bitch..." Cole said, seeing Adreaux and D'nelica on the stage. "Cole, you know them? I've heard nothing but bad things about them." Gade said. "Yeah, Zeke told us what those two are really after, get ready, old man." Cole said.

"Beloved citizens! You are gathered here today to bear witness to history! Today is the day we rid ourselves of the Nevi menace once and for all!" D'nelica stated. "Join me in welcoming our new saviour!" he shouted, as he looked to the sky. Above them all, was a giant ship, releasing the giant sphere that Zeke mentioned. The crowd cheered as it was released. "So that's what Zeke was talking about." Cole said, in awe at the sight. "Impressive..." Gade said. "Emergency! Incoming Nevi!" shouted out, one of the officers. "This way! Quick! No pushing! Women and children first!" Syd shouted. "Hmph. Perfect timing, wouldn't you say?" Gade asked. "Yeah, no shit." Cole said. The Nevi were everywhere, flying around the skies and crawling through the streets. "Gade, get out of here, leave them too me!" Cole demanded. "Cole, something's not right..." Gade said, feeling uneasy. "These guys will kill you, go help Zeke keep Kat safe!" he shouted, while taking off. "Be careful, hero." Gade said, walking off. "Ladies and gentlemen! What a wonderful opportunity to demonstrate the awesome offensive capabilities of the latest in military technology-the Sea Anemone!" D'nelica stated. "Is everything ready?" he asked. "Here, see for yourself..." Adreaux said, pressing a button on the remote. "Anemone, mop that Nevi garbage up!" he shouted to the machine. It reacted by letting out some guns that were hidden inside of it. The battle in the city had finally began.


	20. An Unguarded Moment

**inFAMOUS _Rush_**

Chapter 19: An Unguarded Moment

As Cole was taking out the Nevi, the Sea Wasp came in after him. She charged in trying to attack but Cole dodged with ease. Cole flew into the air, with the Sea Wasp following him. "Cole MacGrath, you are under arrest. Provision 113 of the Anti-Nevi Act. Resistance would be...unwise." the Sea Wasp said. "Say what?!" You're arresting me at a time like this?!" Cole asked, in shock. "The Sea Anemone can handle the Nevi. Your assistance is no longer required. We don't need your kind of trouble around the city. I will protect Heckseville now." the Sea Wasp claimed. "I haven't done a damn thing that warrants arrest! Aren't there more important things to deal with?! We need to fight the Nevi, not each other!" Cole shouted. "Orders and orders. Surrender quietly." the Sea Wasp said. "Quite the model soldier, aren't you! Obeying bullshit orders at any cost because it's easier than thinking for yourself." Cole shouted out. Hmph." the Sea Wasp simply said. "You and your damn orders. Do you always do what that commander of yours tells you. He's nothing but a two-bit yes man who does whatever the mayor says!" Cole lashed out at her. "Stop talking! the Sea Wasp yelled. "Screw you!" Cole shouted. Sea Wasp came charging in at but he doged, grabbing her leg, spinning her around and throwing her shooting Electra Bolts at her. "You like that?!" Cole shouted.

"Why won't you come quietly?! It'll be easier for the both of us." the Sea Wasp said. "What's the matter, tired already?!" Cole asked. "I don't plan on going anywhere, Heckseville needs my protection and so does Kat!" Cole shouted. "Kat? Where is Kat?!" the Sea Wasp asked. "Out of your reach and D'nelica's!" Cole claimed. "Tell me where she is now!" the Sea Wasp said. "Kiss my electric ass, you robotic bitch!" Cole shouted. He charged in, shooting megawatt hammers at her, dealing serious damage. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. "Yeah, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born, or built...or whatever the hell you are!" Cole shouted out. Cole charged up his powers and summoned an Ionic Storm, defeating her, as she fell to the ground. "What's the matter, is that all?!" Cole asked, mocking her. With quick speed, she pressed a button. A device came from behind Cole, grabbing him and freezing his body solid. "Ignorant fool." As the machine carried him away, Syd showed up to witness what had happened. "Mission accomplished." the Sea Wasp said. "I don't think so!" Syd said. He began firing at the machine, taking out it's engine and causing it to crash. "Cole, Cole, are you alright?!" Syd shouted. "No..." Syd said, believing Cole was gone. Out of nowhere, the Sea Wasp had her weapon pointed at Syd's back. "You've just committed an act of treason, officer." the Sea Wasp said.

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking him?!" Syd shouted. "My orders come straight from the top. It's not our place to question our superiors." the Sea Wasp claimed. "Stop fooling yourself! You say you're here to stop the Nevi, but what are you really after?!" Syd shouted. "Cole, Cole, man, you alright?!" shouted out a voice, from behind. It was Zeke, Kat and Cyanea, rushing after him. But they were too late, they witnessed Cole frozen solid. Just then, the machine known as the "Sea Anemone" was going out of control. "Commander, something's wrong with Anemone!" an officer shouted. "What?" the commander said, in shock. The Anemone began shooting the city in blank range, scaring the citizens. "Cole!" Kat shouted, running towards Cole's frozen body. "Kat, we have to go!" Syd said. "No..." Kat said, softly. "But Kat, the Anemone, it's..." Syd shouted, being cut off. "**NO, I REFUSE TO LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS! I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!**" Kat shouted out. "Same here, I'm not leaving my brother!" Zeke said. "You two would risk disrupting your fate...?" Cyanea asked. "Cy..,Cyanea?!" Kat said, in surprise. "I hate to interfere, but I must protect the dream." Cyanea said. "Shifter, fulfill your role. Release the one called Cole MacGrath from his prison." she said to Kat. "Listen to her Kat, it's the only way we'll see Cole again." Zeke said. Kat nodded and got on her feet. "Thank you, Cyanea." Kat said.

The Sea Wasp came in charging at the Anemone but nothing worked. It came up behind her, ready to fire. But thanks to an unexpected assistance, she was saved. It was Kat who rescued her, pushing her out of the way and charging her to the ground. "Shifter! It's you?!" the Sea Wasp said, in surprise. "That's right and your going to pay for what you did to Cole!" Kat shouted. "Thanks for your assistance but I think I'll take it from here." a voice said. Sea Wasp looked back and saw Cole MacGrath, standing above her. "Impossible!" the Sea Wasp shouted. "Miss me?" Cole said, standing his foot over her body. His hands filled with electricity and shocked her, restraining her arms and legs on the floor. "What is this?!" the Sea Wasp shouted. "I call it...revenge." Cole said, taking off. Kat followed behind him, leaving Sea Wasp to rot. "This is insane?" Cole asked. "What's the super-weapon doing to the city and why was it just her fighting it? Where's Yuri?" Kat asked. "Who gives a damn, let's focus on destroying this thing." Cole shouted. Cole's phone began to buzz, letting him know that Zeke was calling. "Alright, now every Nevi has a core, which is the weak point, if you can find it, it should make things easier for the both of you." Zeke explained. "Sounds good!" Cole said, hanging up. "Ready, Kat?" Cole asked. "Let's do this!" Kat said.

When Cole and Kat tried to attack they couldn't land a single scratch on it. "Cole, nothing's working!" Kat shouted. "Yeah, I know. We can't find the core, Zeke." Cole said, calling Zeke. All of a sudden, the Anemone was blasted by some kind of cannon. They turned around and it was Zeke. "Hellacious! I've gotta get me one of these!" Zeke shouted, in happiness. When they looked at the Anemone, looking at the core, they realized..."**IT'S A NEVI?!**" Cole, Zeke and Kat shouted out. "They tried to build weapons using Nevi as power sources? Arrogant fools! As if they could control that kind of power!" Gade shouted out. "Damn idiots, thinking those freaks would actually work out for them!" Zeke shouted. "Either way, we need to destroy this thing!" Cole shouted. Cole and Kat began to attack the nevi's core, weakening it but it showed no signs of slowing down. "Cole, it's heading for the clock tower!" Kat shouted. "What the hell for?!" Cole thought to himself. As it reached the tower, it attached itself to it and began unlocking a gun from inside, shooting at the entire city. "What in the living **HELL?!**" Zeke shouted out. "It'll destroy Heckseville, at this rate!" Cole shouted. "We have to stop it!" Kat shouted. As Cole and Kat began attacking it, nothing seemed to be working.

"Dammit, nothing?!" Cole shouted, in anger. "Kat, tear a hole in space-time! This will be my final act of interference with the dream..." Cyanea said. "Kat! Over here! Use your power on me!" Gade shouted, out flying into the air. "Do it, Kat!" Cole shouted. Kat created a strange cloudy orb in her hand, shooting it at Gade, as his vortex let out the Ark that Raven was flying, as she and Puppet Cole arrived for the fight. "Anemone's not responding. We have no choice. We must engage the override." Adreaux said. "Unfortunately, but necessary. Anemone will take Vendecentre out when it blows. It's a little early, but consider the population reduction plan to now be in effect." D'nelica said. "Has he lost his mind?!" Cole shouted. "D'nelica, how could he...?" Raven shouted. "Idiots lost his damn mind! They'll never make it out in time. It's time this battle comes to an end!" Puppet Cole shouted. "MacGrath, it doesn't have to come to this, there's another way." Raven shouted. "There is no other way, you know that...we have to do this!" Puppet Cole shouted. "I'm sorry..." he softly said. Raven looked at him, frowning at whatever they were planning to do. "Listen up, everyone! Anemone has absorbed the weapons of that machine, it's too dangerous to get close now!" Puppet Cole shouted. "Leave that to me. Just buy some time." Raven shouted. "This ends now!" Cole shouted out.

He and Kat distracted the machine, while Raven got ready! "Cole, Kat now!" Raven shouted. The two lead the device over to Puppet Cole as she stopped the machine by blasting it with an Ionic Storm. It gave them a chance to attack the enemies hard thick metal shield but it soon began to act up again. "Guys, over here, lead it too me!" Raven shouted out. Cole and Kat rushed to her side, leading it to her. She used hand and stopped it, in it's tracks. Cole and Kat rushed in again and attacked once more, weakening it. "Now's the time to end this." Puppet Cole said. "MacGrath, please..." Raven said. "I'm the only one who can stop it, it has to be this way." Puppet Cole said. He kissed her lips deeply and took off. He and Raven pinned the machine against the clock tower, waiting to attack. "Guys, do it now!" Puppet Cole shouted. "You only get one chance. Do it!" Raven shouted. "Go, Kat!" Cole shouted. Kat and Dusty turned into a giant panther, rushing towards it, hitting the machine. As Raven moved out of the way, a puppet Cole slipped into the machine, being absorbed by the Nevi. Cole summoned an Ionic Storm and attacked the machine. Even though it was also doing damage to Puppet Cole, he used his powers to absorb the Ionic Storms blast, powering himself up. It didn't take long for him to lift the machine up to the destination of Adreaux and D'nelica, self-destructing the Nevi machine and blowing himself up, along with the two scientists.

The fight was finally over, Cole and Kat landed onto the ground, whenever the other caught up with them. The people cheered as there saviors had rescued them and the city. Raven wasn't all that happy, Puppet Cole sacrificed himself to save to save the city. He was once known as a hollow copy of Cole MacGrath, to Puppet Cole, the brother of the hero of Heckseville. With the Nevi gone, Heckseville was saved.

**THE END!**


	21. Extra Episode: Returning to Empire City

**inFAMOUS Rush**

**(Extra Episode: Return to Empire City)**

_Thanks to the efforts of the Heckseville Champion and the Gravity Queen, Heckseville is safe and the Nevi menace is gone...for the time being. But it won't matter, even if they return, Cole and Kat will be ready for them, along with there trusted allies. With major D'nelica gone, Zeke was free to roam around the laboratory and work on a secret project. Next to him, there was the deceased body of MacGrath, Cole's doppelgänger created from the negative energy he possessed. He was once an enemy to Cole and his friend but turned from his evil deeds and became an ally._

Zeke: We'll bring you back, before you know it, partner.

_Near the market place, Cole and Kat were on a date, enjoying some ice cream, made by Eugie and his father._

Cole: Nice day, wouldn't you say?

Kat: Absolutely. Now that things have calmed down.

Cole: Yeah. By the way, where's Raven?

Kat: She is with Zaza and the other children, from the Ark. Probably trying to wake them up.

Cole: Well, let's hope she can accomplish that.

Kat: By the way, where is Zeke?

Cole: He said something about a secret project he's working on? I'm not really sure.

Kat: I will never understand your friend.

Cole: The feelings mutual between you and Syd.

Kat: Hey. Syd isn't such a bad guy.

Cole: So you say.

Kat: Come on, Cole. Give him a chance.

Cole: We'll see.

_From the distance, someone was watching Cole and Syd together. It was Syd. He seemed disappointed that they were together. He looked at them and felt more and more upset and began walking away._

Syd: Man, this is a bummer. If Cole had never arrived, the. Maybe things would be different here...maybe I would have a chance with Kat. If only there was a way to send him back to his own world...and I could change things with Kat.

?: You wish to change things to there original state?

Syd: Huh? Who's there?!

?: You wish to change your life...become the hero that you were destined to be?

Syd: Well...yeah...but who are you?

?: The man who can change your destiny.

Syd: I was kind of hoping for a name.

?: Hm...very well. My name...is Kessler.

_Back at the lab, Zeke was working hard on his project. And he was hooking up a bunch of lightning tubes to MacGrath and they were from an electric cable._

Zeke: Alright...here we go!

_Zeke flipped the switch and the lightning tubes began to glow and the electricity was flowing from the cable and into MacGrath's body. His body was covered in electricity and the machines everywhere were the same. They began to overload and before Zeke knew it, the lab room blew. Smoke was everywhere and you could only hear Zeke coughing and gagging. As the smoke was starting to fade off, Zeke saw two pair of legs step towards him. Zeke looked up and saw him...MacGrath, he was up and walking._

Zeke: Holy shit! It worked! I brought you back!

MacGrath: Zeke...?

Zeke: Welcome back, partner.

MacGrath: How...how did I...?

Zeke: Thanks to the cops throwing D'nelica behind bars, I used his lab to find a way to bring you back. Luckily enough it worked.

MacGrath: You brought me back...? Why?

Zeke: Well, we all kinda regretted your sacrifice...and I decided we needed you back.

MacGrath: I...I remember being attacked by Cole's lightning...

Zeke: I'll explain everything, when we see the others.

_As Zeke was bringing MacGrath back to Cole and the others, Syd was on top of a building with Kessler. He was given a strange orb that Kessler called...the Ray Sphere._

Syd: You're saying that this is going to send Cole back where he belongs?

Kessler: That is right. This specific Ray Sphere can return Cole back to Empire City. He abandoned a job that was given too him. I think it's time we send him home.

Syd: He abandoned a job? He's not much of a hero everyone sees him to be.

Kessler: With this Ray Sphere, it will send him home and complete his task.

Syd: I...I can't. I just can't do it...

Kessler: You would rather have Cole here and take away the life you were meant to have?

Syd: That's not it...I have to think about Kat's feelings...she would want Cole to stay...and...I wouldn't much of a friend if I took away the one thing she loves.

Kessler: So...you will not set things right?!

Syd: If it means betraying Kat...no, I won't.

_In anger, Kessler grabbed the Ray Sphere from Syd's hand and was about to activate it._

Syd: No, don't do this!

Kessler: You are too spineless to do the right thing...well then, I will do so for you.

Syd: No, I won't let this happen!

_Syd and Kessler began fighting, trying to grab the Ray Sphere from each other's hands. However, they were unaware that it began to glow. From the other side of town, Cole, Kat, Raven, Zeke and MacGrath witnessed the light._

Kat: What is that?

Cole: No idea. We better check it out.

Kat: Right.

_With Cole's Static Thrusters and Kat's gravitation, they both traveled towards the glowing. Zeke and MacGrath did the same, however, MacGrath was too weak to fly. Finally, Kessler snatched the Ray Sphere from Syd, kicking him back._

Kessler: I will set everything back to how it should have been.

Kat: Syd!

_Kessler turned around and behind him, Cole and Kat had arrived. She rushed to Syd, helping him back on his feet. Cole however stood there, feeling a familiar vibe from Kessler._

Kessler: So, we finally meet, Cole MacGrath.

Cole: Who the hell are you?

Kessler: Just a concerned citizen. I am here to return you to Empire City.

Cole: Empire City? I don't know what you're talking about. And my name is just Cole.

Zeke: That's right, this is MacGrath!

_On the other side, in front of Kessler, Zeke showed, with another Cole MacGrath look-alike._

Kessler: What is this? How can there be two of you?!

Cole: THAT is MacGrath, I am simply known as Cole.

Kessler: I see, much has changed since you left. No matter, he will soon be wiped from existence.

MacGrath: What the hell are you talking about?

Kessler: This device is known as the Ray Sphere. It has the power to activate potential Conduits, releasing there powers...but this specific Ray Sphere can turn back the clock.

Cole: Turn back the clock?

Syd: Kessler...he...he's going to send you back...to Empire City. Rewinding everything that has happened. You would have...no memory...of who we are.

Kat: Cole will forget about us? And Zeke?

Cole: That's not happening!

Kessler: You cannot stop it, Cole. You were never meant to come here. It is time for you to return to where you belong. The true future awaits you!

Cole: I don't think so!

_Cole dashed towards Kessler, in a fight. He tried to grab the Ray Sphere but Kessler continued to teleport in different locations and attacking Cole. Kat contacted Chaz about what happened and he informed that he was on his way. Zeke sat MacGrath next to Syd and charged in to assist Cole. He grabbed Kessler, from behind, hoping to hold him down but Kessler simply pushed him off, nearly causing Cole to fall to his death. He was lucky enough to catch the edge of the bridge and pull himself back up. As for Cole, he was overwhelmed and couldn't stand back up._

Kessler: It is over, Cole! There is no escaping from this! The future WILL be rewritten!

_Kessler began to activate the Ray Sphere and was about to place it in Cole's hands, when an unexpected ally came in and attacked, Kessler, from behind. It was Chaz, who kicked Kessler, knocking the Ray Sphere, from his hands. However, the Ray Sphere began to glow brighter and brighter. Everyone (except Kessler) panicked and didn't know what to do. Without thinking, MacGrath got on his feet and grabbed the Ray Sphere. Both Zeke and Chaz rushed over to MacGrath, hoping to help him stop the machine...but it was too late and it began to glow much brighter, sending both MacGrath, Chaz and Zeke back to Empire City. The only people left behind were Cole, Kessler, Kat and Syd._


	22. Extra Episode: Defeat To The Beast

Zeke: What in the hell?

MacGrath: How did we get here?

Chaz: Must've been that man Kessler with the...the uh...

MacGrath: He called it...a Ray Sphere. He said it could bring Cole back home.

Zeke: So then...this is where Cole and I came from?

?: That's right.

_Zeke and MacGrath turned around and saw a woman standing in front of them. It was a simple female agent; formally-kept hair, a black suit and shoes with a white undershirt._

?: I've been looking for you, Cole MacGrath.

MacGrath: And who the hell are you?

?: My name is Lucy Kuo. I am from the NSA and I need your help.

MacGrath: You've got the wrong guy, lady. My name is MacGrath. JUST MacGrath.

Kuo: What do you mean?

Chaz: Lady, you're gonna wanna sit down for this one.

_Kuo led Zeke and MacGrath to her boat that she arrived in. In one of the rooms, Chaz began to explain everything that's happened, since he and Cole left Empire City and how Cole and MacGrath were split into two people. Kuo was blown away by this story but she sure as hell believed every word Chaz said._

Kuo: So the real Cole is back in this...Heckseville?

Zeke: That's right. Thanks to someone named Kessler, he sent us here.

Kuo: I see, so John was right.

MacGrath: John?

Kuo: He is another NSA agent. We was here in Emoire City, working undercover.

Zeke: Damn, a lot has happened, since Cole and I left.

Kuo: We were hoping to find Cole, so that he could defeat the Beast.

MacGrath: Beast?

Kuo: A monster of unbelievable power. It had the power to destroy everything in it's path. I was looking for Cole so he could...

Chaz: Well, Cole is back in Heckseville and we have MacGrath. So he could help you out.

MacGrath: Damn right. I can take on this Beast!

Kuo: Well, let's just see.

_Kuo went off to ask the driver of the boat to hold, until things got out of control. MacGrath walked off, outside the boat and leaned against the rail. Much was going to happen. Him, working with Kuo and him adapting to Cole's old city. Just then, Zeke came walking out._

Zeke: Man, I tell ya, Cole. That agent Kuo. She doesn't mess around, huh? First boat, out of town. Chick's got some connections.

MacGrath: This is gonna be a short-term visit, man. We're just gonna get in, I'm gonna get some new powers and then we'll be coming right back.

Zeke: Come on, man, you deserve to relax. We're going to New Marais.

MacGrath: Still, I need to be back here and ready, when it shows up, Zeke.

Kuo: Trust me, Cole. You will be ready, when you're done working with Dr. Wolfe.

Zeke: Work? Had easy Kuo. When we get there, we're gonna be about the three B's. That's "_Beer_", "_Boobs_" and Mechanical Bulls.

Kuo: Gentlemen, I don't think you understand the scope of what is going on here.

MacGrath: We understand just fine. You want our help to beat a monster you can't handle on your own.

_All of a sudden, there was a flashing light,coming from the city...almost like a bomb went off._

Kuo: What is going on?

_Within Empire City, the explosion turned I to some kind of black hole and everyone was sucked into it, as the city began to fall apart. Thinking on his feet, Cole jumped off the boat and dashed towards the gate._

Kuo: Uh, MacGrath, we had a deal? This boat is leaving.

MacGrath: Shut up! I got time for this!

Kuo: Excuse me?!

Zeke: That's just how MacGrath is. You get use too it.

Kuo: Was the real Cole ever like this?

Zeke: No.

_Back in Heckseville, Cole and the others were trying to figure out how to bring Zeke, Chaz and MacGrath back._

Cole: You're sure you can't open a portal to there location?

Gade: I am sorry, Cole. I maybe the creator but this is far beyond my power.

Kat: So...there's no way we can bring back Zeke and Chaz?

Cole: No, there has to be a way. I'll try my phone. Maybe he'll pick up.

_Cole walked off, from the group and dialed Zeke's phone. He didn't pick up after the last five tried. But on the sixth try, he answered._

Zeke: Cole?

Cole: Zeke!

Zeke: Cole? Holy shit, how am I getting a signal?

Cole: Zeke, where are you? Is Chaz there?

Zeke: Yeah, he's here. We're in Empire City.

Cole: Empire City?

Zeke: It's where we came from, brother. And we're kinda dealing with something right now.

Cole: What is it?

Zeke: Well, let's just say...he ain't no Nevi...

_In Empire City, many of the citizens were on the boat, with Zeke, Kuo and Chaz, while MacGrath was dealing with the Beast. Firing electric rockets, countlessly, hoping to deal damage. He managed to blow off half of the Beasts face. It grabbed the bridge and was about to flip it over._

Zeke: **NOW**! Give him everything you got!

_MacGrath summoned a powerful thunder storm, on top of the Beast. It began to stun him but then it did much more than that. Before MacGrath knew it, the entire half of the Beasts face was blown off and it sank into the water, knocking out the legs, supporting the bridge._

Zeke: Hey, good shot, man! Now get back to the boat, the piers breaking up!

Chaz: Nice work, MacGrath! That was amazing.

_MacGrath rushed back to the boat, as the pier began to fall apart on him. Just as it gave in, he jumped towards the boat. Just as he was about to make it, he was suddenly stopped in midair. He was being pulled back by some kind of force. That force was the Beast. It had survived and was back for more. The Beast held MacGrath in it's hands, as MacGrath fired electric rockets, at it's face._

MacGrath: Yeah? Come on! Come on!

_The Beast began crushing MacGrath, within his hands, while rockets were being shot and aimed at his face. It eventually gave into the injuries and was weak. MacGrath then summoned another thunder storm and gained a direct hit. However, Cole was growing weak, as the Beast was draining Cole of his energy and powers. Eventually, the thunder storm was stronger than the last one and the Beasts entire head was blown off, as it fell into the water, along with MacGrath._

Zeke: No. No!

Chaz: MacGrath!


	23. Extra Episode: Empire Is Dead

_The Beast had drained MacGrath, breaking him of his powers. It seemed as though it was the end. Luckily enough, it wasn't. Thanks to Zeke and Chaz, they pulled MacGrath out of the water and doctors treated to his injuries. When he awoke, he found Zeke, sitting in a chair, next to his bed and was asleep...typical. The TV was on and it was awful. The Beast had just put himself back together. His body started to glow and before MacGrath's very eyes, Empire City...was dead. The explosion went off and the entire city was deduced to ashes. The ship ran for it, fleeing south to New Marais. MacGrath blamed himself for not being able to save the city. The people kept there distance from him, whether it was from respect or fear...who knew. Either way, he was alone. He walked back into the ship and saw Zeke working on some kind of machine, along with Chaz. MacGrath was in a slump...he couldn't be a hero like Cole was. All he could do was cause destruction and chaos._

Cole: Hrm...

Kat: What is it, Cole?

Cole: It's about Kessler and that...Ray Sphere.

Kat: What about it?

Cole: If I can find it, maybe we can somehow rewire it so that it'll send us to the location of Zeke and Chaz. And then, maybe...maybe we could bring them back home.

Kat: But the Ray Sphere is gone. You know that. It was with MacGrath, last time we saw it.

Cole: Right...but that man...Kessler may know a little something about it.

Syd: That he does. We took him in for questioning and he spilled some interesting information.

Cole: Such as...?

Syd: You won't believe this but...Kessler, is actually _you_, Cole.

Cole: What are you talking about?

Syd: Kessler is you, from the future.

Kat: From the future?

Syd: That's right. He came back to the past so that he could rewrite history.

Cole: Rewrite history?

Syd: You see, Kessler lived in a future where the Beast had arrived, eliminating everything, in it's path. Kessler had the powers to stop it but instead and ran away, with his family, leaving everyone else behind.

Cole: No way that's me. I'd never abandon anyone!

Syd: Maybe...eventually, Kessler's family was killed and he couldn't save anyone else. He was the only survivor left.

Cole: So he traveled back in time, back to Empire City.

Syd: Correct, before you ever had your powers. He took control of an organization called the First Sons and they created the Ray Sphere. It was designed to unlock the powers that _Conduits_ couldn't do, on their own.

Kat: Conduits?

Syd: It's the name for people like Cole. People with unique powers. His plan was to manipulate you, so that you would be strong enough to take down the Beast. But somehow, you ended up in Heckseville and it ruined his plans. So he...

Cole: So he came to find me...so that I could continue that plan.

Syd: That's right.

Cole: The Beast no longer concerns me. I have a new job...protecting Heckseville.

Kessler: Yes. You are a local hero here. But Empire City is in need of you. Trish needs you.

Cole: Who's Trish?

Kessler: I see, being in this world has caused you memory loss of your true home.

Cole: What does it matter? Heckseville is my home. And I'm here to stay.

Kessler: I'm disappointed in you, I expected you to do what was right and defend those who were in need of you. I guess I was wrong.

Cole: Heckseville is my home and I defend the people here.

Kat: He's right.

_Back on the boat, with MacGrath and the others. He was asleep and trying to regain his strength. However, nightmares began to haunt him...the Beast, destroying Empire City, the loss of most of his powers and the glowing piercing eyes of the creature that nearly killed him. Cole was given powers to defeat the Beast and most of those powers were spliced and resided within MacGrath. He was strong and he was ready. MacGrath fought that monster with everything that he had. But it still wasn't enough...and that needed to change. The next day, MacGrath went to work, Zeke created another AMP, similar to Cole's so that MacGrath could focus his powers. As for Chaz, he gathered intelligence on the Beast. Town after Gowan was lost, as it traveled down the coast and Kuo used her contacts to requisition a smaller boat. New Marais was in lockdown and they weren't letting anyone in. They would have to sneak in through the swamp. This was MacGrath's chance to challenge the Beast...but before he could, he would need to meet with Kuo's contact named Dr. Wolfe. He created some kind of Ray Sphere prototype that could amplify MacGrath's powers. It was an all new ball game and he'd need to be ready._

Kuo: Hello, Cole.

MacGrath: It's MacGrath.

Kuo: Yes, of course.

MacGrath: What is it that you want?

Kuo: I'm just here to let you know...when you go to talk to Wolfe, everything is going to become completely...

MacGrath: Completely what?

_Kuo couldn't finish as she ran to the window, where Zeke was steering the ship._

Kuo: Zeke! Zeke, cut the engines.

MacGrath: What's going on?

Kuo: Militia blockade. We get any closer and there artillery will sink us.

MacGrath: Well, I guess it's time to go introduce myself.

Chaz: Wait a minute, MacGrath! Here it is.

MacGrath: Nice. And Zeke's sure it's ready?

Chaz: We can only hope, right? Give it a shot.

_MacGrath grabbed the AMP and charged it up, as it sparked with red lightning. It was SO much like Cole's AMP._

Chaz: It really works.

Kuo: Wow. What is that thing?

Chaz: Zeke calls it the AMP.

MacGrath: Tell him I said "thanks."

Chaz: Will do. Good luck.

MacGrath: This'll make one hell of an impression.

_MacGrath jumped off the boat and made his way through the swamp. He ran pass the bridge and took out two Militia members and making it farther. He was stopped, by the bridge that was up._

Kuo: Cole, it looks like you could lower that bridge, if you give it some power.

MacGrath: Beats swimming.

Kuo: Just don't overcharge it, a fire could blow up the entire village.

MacGrath: Yeah it could. I could take all these guys out at once.

Kuo: Oh yeah and the women and the children and the pets.

MacGrath: I was joking...possibly.

_MacGrath was stuck between two decisions...he could either simply lower the bridge and prevent any casualties or just destroy the village and take out the enemies at once. MacGrath had never been put on the spot like this...he was always taking the evil route, due to him being Cole's doppelgänger. But...he also changed his ways, when he was in Heckseville, sacrificing himself to save the city and his friends. So MacGrath made the choice and lowered the bridge. Once we went past it, there was many Militia members in the way but MacGrath easily took them out. They were nowhere near as strong as MacGrath was so it was a walk in the park. Back in Heckseville, Cole and the others were working with Kessler to find a way and return there friends home._

Cole: You're sure this will work.

Kessler: We will have to see, won't we?

Cole: ...

Kat: Gade can create portal to the different rift planes. Maybe, he could take us to Empire City.

Cole: Still, this has never been done before, so we won't know if it'll work or not.

Syd: We still have to try. We gotta bring Zeke and Chaz back.

Cole: Yeah, I know.

_Kessler was making another Ray Sphere and connecting it to Gade's portal, hoping that they could make a connection, strong enough to Cole's dimension. Cole was unsure if it would work or not...but if it meant bringing Zeke and Chaz back, he'd try anything. And since Cole wasn't in his own dimension to take care of the Beast, MacGrath was continuing his work. He nearly close to New Marais (properly), as he skated on the zip wires, making it to different platforms and taking out three Militia men. Once they were dealt with, MacGrath continued on with the zip wires, until he arrived at the docks._

MacGrath: Okay guys, clear to dock.

Kuo: Nice, we will come to you and the. Head out for Wolfe's lab.


	24. Extra Episode: New Powers

Zeke: Militia sure have changed this town, ain't nothin like it use to be.

MacGrath: Is that right?

Zeke: Yeah, Cole and I came here four years ago, while learning how to climb. After the flood, half the buildings were abandoned. I tell ya, it was a hell of a lot of work for Urban Exploration. Even I manned up to give it a try.

Chaz: Was it that bad?

Zeke: Cole thought it was great. Seeing any other city start to climb, you got about maybe ten minutes before the cops showed up. But here...well...boys in blue had there hands full with other things.

Chaz: So it use to be a dream come true here?

Zeke: Oh yeah...it was lawless, it was raughty and except for the hangovers it was goddamn heaven.

MacGrath: Yeah? Well not anymore. Now these redneck assholes strut up and down the street, eyeballing everybody, looking for "_deviants_" to punish. It's more of hell than it is heaven.

Chaz: The tension is thick. The people here look like they are ready to explode.

MacGrath: And somewhere in this corse of a town is the key to amping up my powers.

Chaz: Still, we need to keep an eye on the Militia.

MacGrath: Right...these pricks, they're gonna try to get in my way, try to kill me to keep there town pure.

Zeke: I say bring it!

_A few hours later, the boat finally showed up, near the docks._

Kuo: Zeke, Chaz, you move that boat, first sign of trouble.

Zeke: Aye-aye, super spy!

MacGrath: What, you expecting a little action?

Kuo: Militia is gonna be on guard, after that stunt you pulled in the swamp.

MacGrath: I know I'd be pissed.

Kuo: Mhm. Why didn't you blow those oil tanks in that camp, would've made getting through a lot easier.

MacGrath: Hey! I'm not about to start torching families, just to make my life a little easier. I've done some pretty bad things, back in my world, I'm not about to make the same choices again.

Kuo: Good, that's what I wanted to hear, you made the right choice. I'm impressed, you acted like a professional.

Chaz: If you two are done getting your grooves on, let's go find Wolfe.

MacGrath: He's right, we've got a job to do.

_MacGrath and Kuo made there way from the docks and onto the streets of New Marais._

Kuo: Hey, Dr. Wolfe, I'm back in town and I have MacGrath.

Dr. Wolfe: Good, very good. Unfortunately, I have a bit of bad news.

Kuo: What? Are you alright?

Dr. Wolfe: Yes but the Militia searched my lab and discovered the Blast Core I had been hiding.

Kuo: Okay, stay in your lab, we'll swing by the west lookout and see if we if we can get it back.

_Making there way through the streets, the Miltia made it harder for there travel,as they shot rockets and fired at them, from balconies. Kuo took cover, behind a car, while MacGrath dodge rolled out of the way._

Militia: It's him!

MacGrath: Damn!

Kuo: Hit 'em with a grenade!

_MacGrath targeted at the Militia with an RPG and tossed a grenade at his balcony. It detonated and the balcony fell apart, as the Militia member cam falling to his doom. MacGrath took out the others,by destroying the legs holding the balcony up._

MacGrath: That's right, suckers!

Kuo: Let's move!

_In an alleyway, there was trick, blocking there path. Kuo and MacGrath could've jumped over it but he decided to use a simple shockwave and push the truck back, clearing there passage. But yet, they were attacked again by Militia members on balconies. Using the same strategies, MacGrath tossed a grenade on the balcony, destroying it. Not only did he take out the RPG Militia but he also crippled the two Militia members shooting at him and Kuo._

MacGrath: Ah, I'm lovin this town!

Kuo: Let's go.

_As they pressed on, another rocket came shooting down at them,blowing up on of the cars._

Dr. Wolfe: Kuo, the Militia are back, they're trying to force the door to my lab.

Kuo: Listen, Wolfe, I'm on my way. MacGrath, you're on your own, the Blast Core glows purple, you cannot miss it.

MacGrath: I'll find it. Go help Wolfe.

_MacGrath attached himself to an electric pole and shot himself up the building, where he attacked and defeated the Militia guarding a crate...with a purple glow. As he opened the box, inside there was a Blast Core._

MacGrath: Kuo, Wolfe! Pretty sure I found it. Still at the lab?

Dr. Wolfe: MacGrath? The Shards they're...oh god!

_In the distance, there was an explosion. It appeared to be Wolfe's lab._

Kuo: Wolfe? Wolfe!

Chaz: What was that? We just heard something go off!

MacGrath: Wolfe's lab just blew. I'm on my way!

_Thanks to the zip lines on the roofs,MIT made MacGrath's travel to Wolfe's lab easier and faster. Of course, Militia were still getting in the way but MacGrath took them out with ease, thanks to his electric bolts and shock grenades. He eventually made it to Wolfe's burned down lab but there was no sign of the doctor anywhere._

MacGrath: Wolfe? Wolfe?!

Dr. Wolfe: MacGrath...

MacGrath: Dr. Wolfe.

_He removed the rubble covering Dr. Wolfe and helped him back on his feet._

Dr. Wolfe: My god...you look just the same.

MacGrath: Same as who?

Dr. Wolfe: Kessler. The man who gave you you're powers...

MacGrath: **I KNOW WHO KESSLER IS**! That asshole brought me and my friend into this mess.

Dr. Wolfe: At the beginning, we were friends. He told all about his plans for you...and the Beast.

MacGrath: Well, then you know I failed. I couldn't stop it, Empire City is gone.

Dr. Wolfe: Yes and it won't stop, unless you expand your abilities until you become powerful enough to use this.

MacGrath: Seriously, another damn Ray Sphere?

Dr. Wolfe: No, a Ray Field Inhibitor. I call it the RFI. Think of it as an anti-Ray Sphere.

MacGrath: Sooo...instead of giving powers, it takes me away.

Dr. Wolfe: Precisely. With that device, you can combat the Beast. Subtract his abilities. Keep it safe.

MacGrath: Yeah. What about...what about this?

Dr. Wolfe: Ah, Blast Cores, they power the RFI. They're batteries with the same energy that fuels all genetic mutation. Pass a current through it and it's energy will release into the nearest Conduit.

MacGrath: Wait a minute, so _**THIS**_ can make me stronger?

Dr. Wolfe: Oh lord yes and that's just the first. Together, we will defeat the Beast.

MacGrath: Ho-Ho, enough with the pep talk, Wolfe. Let's do this.

_MacGrath began to absorb the Blast Core. The powers surged within MacGrath, lifting him into the air and bursting out lighting everywhere around him. As the powers finally settled in, MacGrath dropped to the floor, passed out._


	25. Extra Episode: Karma's A Bitch

_After absorbing the Blast Core, MacGrath was out of it...it took a while but he eventually woke up, the first thing he saw was Zeke shooting at someone...or something._

Zeke: Yeah, that's right! Run!

Chaz: Zeke, he's waking up!

MacGrath: What happened?

Zeke: Militia came back. Started to haul you guys away.

Chaz: Kuo is still off, chasing the guys with Wolfe.

Zeke: So uh...what happened? That old guy split you roofie?

MacGrath: No...no actually, I think I have a new power.

Chaz: Really? Come on, let's see what you got.

Zeke: Stretch your stuff, peacock!

_MacGrath jumped from the building and hid behind a car. When his face was turned the other way, MacGrath used some kind of technique to pick up the car and toss it at the Militia._

MacGrath: Yeah, that works.

Zeke: Heads up, partner, just spotted some cops poking around.

MacGrath: Oh, great...

Chaz: With all the noises we've been making, they're probably looking for us.

Zeke: Just think hard, before you jump these guys. We need to make allies, not lose them.

MacGrath: Duely noted.

_About 2 minutes later, Kuo called MacGrath's phone._

Kuo: I'm tracking the guys who took Wolfe but it's gonna take a while. In the meantime, MacGrath, I think you should salvage the fallout from Wolfe's lab. We wanna get too it, before the Militia.

_MacGrath headed for the location Kuo sent to his phone and he climbed up a building, as Kuo contacted him again._

Kuo: I spotted one of Wolfe's carrier pigeons up near the top of the clock tower, I need you to get it.

MacGrath: Sure. But why?

Kuo: Well, when Wolfe was undercover with the First Sons, he used messenger birds to smuggle reports to his NSA contact...which was me.

MacGrath: So he's not like your significantly older boyfriend...or something like that?

Kuo: I think the term that your looking for is "_father figure._"

MacGrath: Hey, it's cool. I'm not gonna judge you.

_MacGrath floated to the clock tower and began climbing it straight to the very top. When he made it, he saw the pigeon and simply shot it with lightning and it fell to the very bottom. Hoping not to harm anyone, he simply floated all the way down to the ground._

Kuo: Nice now there should be a thumb drive attached to the collar, plug it into your phone, I already sent you the inscription key.

As he plugged it in, the voice message began to play. It explained Wolfe talking to Kuo about his trust in her of taking down the First Sons and there base operations.

Kuo: It's a good start, I saw a whole flock of those birds escape the lab, after it blew.

MacGrath: Alright, I'll keep my eyes open.

Kuo: Oh, while your at it, I also spotted some Rayacite Fragments, near the tower.

MacGrath: Raya-what?!

Kuo: They're the chunks of earth that radiated, during Ray Sphere testing.

MacGrath: Oh, well how bout giving them an easier name...like "_Blast Shards._

MacGrath found one of them close to him but when he grabbed it, it was simply absorbed...it must've intervened with the connected between him and Kuo, because she called him again.

Kuo: What the hell just happened?

MacGrath: My body...it must've absorbed it's energy. A couple more of those things and I should be able to store more power.

Kuo: Well, those things could be anywhere, Wolfe's collection went sky high, after the lab blew.

MacGrath: It's alright, I'll find them. Hey, listen, in that recording, Wolfe mentioned you had a contact in Empire City. What happened to him?

Kuo: You don't know him, his name was John White.

MacGrath: John White?

Kuo: The NSA had a vague idea of what Conduits were, they scanned every single field agent, both John and I had the gene. We were logical choices to infeltrate the First Sons, so he was assigned to Empire City and I got New Marais. We worked together to maintain our covers. He escaped the city, when one of our NSA agents came to pick him up, from the chopper.

MacGrath: Lucky him.

_Back at Heckseville, Cole was at the police station and interrogating Kessler. Apparently, due to Cole's response, it was something shocking that Kessler revealed._

Cole: John was the Beast?

Kessler: That is correct. I was just as shocked as you, when I discovered the truth.

Cole: Did Moya even know this?

Kessler: Who is Moya?

Cole: Johns wife.

Kesslet: How gullible you are.

Cole: What's that mean?

Kessler: John was never married and never knew any woman named Moya.

Cole: You're screwing with me, right? She's an FBI agent, just like him.

Kessler: John was a part of the NSA. He hated the FBI.

Cole: So I've been searching for the Beast?!

Kessler: Yes...the Beast is most likely destroying Empire City, as we know it. At least...the Beast from my time.

Cole: Your time?

Kessler: With you no longer in the city, my plan failed completely. The destruction of the Ray Sphere was suppose to activate John's Conduit gene. But since it would not happen, I had to use most of my power to bring the Beast from my timeline to your timeline. I am not sure of what happened to the John White of your timeline.

Cole: ...

_Cole was struck with so much that couldn't be absorbed. He eventually walked out of the room,mad the police and Kat stared at him._

Kat: Cole, what's wrong?

Cole: Kessler gave me more information that I thought...

Syd: What do you mean?

Cole: I was never meant to leave Empire City. My coming here was never suppose to happen.

Kat: What do you mean?

_Back in New Marais, MacGrath caught up with Zeke and Chaz, who had contacted him about some favors Zeke strangely remembered._

Zeke: Hey man, word is out. I got contacted by a cop and a junkie.

MacGrath: Wow, that's quite a fan base.

Chaz: These people take us seriously. Helping them out will send a message.

Zeke: He's right. New Marais is a fresh start for you, clean slate.

MacGrath: Okay, alright...

Zeke: Hey, man, these people pay attention. Especially when you got lighting coming out of your hands.

MacGrath: Karma's a bitch, I get it.

Chaz: So what are you gonna do about it?

MacGrath: I'm gonna send a message.

_MacGrath made the choice to either help the cops with there situation or help the junkie with his dilemma. As Zeke said, they needed to make allies, so MacGrath chose to help the cop._

New Marais Cop: The Militia gang are shooting up people they think are deviants, at the nearby mansion. If you're a good man, like your friend says, you'll stop the Militia and heal the wounded.

_MacGrath made his way to the mansion, healing the innocents that were down. When he got to the mansion, he could hear the Militia on top of the roof. Before MacGrath's very eyes, a civilian was shot and fell off the roof. Quickly, MacGrath climbed up the roof to save the remaining civilians. He made it time, by shooting the Militia who shot the first victim and shot at the others and restraining them to the roof._

Kuo: Those officers are taking heavy fire, give them support and then capture one of the Militia for questioning.

_Doing as Kuo asked, MacGrath assisted, in aiding the cops by taking out three Militia members and restraining one of them to the ground._

New Marais Cop: Thank you, sir. We can handle it from here.

_On a roof, Zeke was using binoculars to scope out the area, while Chaz was looking up something, I'm a comic book. It looked as though some tournament was being held._

Kuo: I keep hearing your name around town, MacGrath, it's going to be I possible to be anonymous much longer. People start asking for help, everywhere you go.

MacGrath: Kay, then let's hurry up and find Wolfe.

Kuo: I'm still on it, in the meantime, I think you should flex your powers a bit. Head for these coordinates.


	26. Extra Episode: Zeke's Story

MacGrath: Alright, Kuo, I'm here.

Kuo: Wolfe had speculated Blast Cores might be able to awaken some of your dormant powers.

MacGrath: Alright, how do I activate them?

Kuo: I think the key is to stress your body and use your powers in different ways.

MacGrath: So I just mix it up, while I'm frying the Militia? That's it?

Kuo: Try it out, I spotted a squad hold up, near your position.

_MacGrath traveled to the location and spotted three Militia scumbags in a little area, without warning, he blasted them, in the head, with a lightning bolt and easily took them down. From behind one of the houses, four cops were shooting at three other Militia members. Offering his aid, MacGrath took them out as well. His body began to feel that much different. Trying to mix up his bolts, MacGrath managed to shoot three lightning bolts at once and combine them into one powerful and electrifying attack._

Zeke: Not too shabby, partner. Gonna miss your other lightning though.

Chaz: Zeke's right, it had a classic feel too it.

MacGrath: Switching back, pretty easy.

_MacGrath relaxed his body a little and his lighting bolt changed to it's original form._

Kuo: It stands to reason that your powers should be able to grow in similar ways.

MacGrath: Alright this is great, Kuo. I'll monkey around a little bit, see what I can come up with.

Kuo: Good...well, I'm glad you're making progress because I'm not. The clock is ticking and I still haven't found Wolfe. Once the Militia get what they want out of him, he is as good as dead.

Zeke: We ain't gonna take down the Beast without that guy. He's the whole reason we're here.

Kuo: Calm down. If we can get Bertrand to talk, he'll know where Wolfe is.

Chaz: Who?

Kuo: Joseph Bertrand, the leader of the Militia. He's an elusive guy, most of the time but tonight he's giving a speech in front of Saint Ignasis.

Chaz: Looks like we don't have a choice, we have to grab him after his speech and find of where he's hidden Wolfe.

MacGrath: Okay, time to meet Mr. Bertrand.

_That afternoon, MacGrath made his way to one of the buildings where it was facing the cathedral and had Bertrand's banner in the center._

MacGrath: Zeke, Chaz, I'm in position for the rally but I'm gonna stay out of sight until Bertrand takes the stage. I'll meet you both inside.

Zeke: Low profile. Got it.

Chaz: See you then.

_2 hours later passed and the rally began to start but people were still heading in so MacGrath chose to wait it out for a while. Eventually, he saw Zeke and Chaz heading in. When it was dark and people were all at the cathedral, MacGrath made it inside, looking for Zeke and Chaz, while hearing Bertrand going on about MacGrath._

Bertrand: My friends, tonight we face the gravest threat that this fair city has ever seen. The devil walks among us...Cole MacGrath, the Electric Man is here in New Marais.

Chaz: Unbelievable...

Zeke: Crazy what people will believe, right?

MacGrath: What'd I miss?

Zeke: Basically, Bertrand's been telling everyone that uh...your the devil.

MacGrath: Oh, nice.

Bertrand: Our forefathers bled and died, in defense of this city. When history called upon them to stand against the enemy. Did they cower? No, they fought! To the last man...

Zeke: Let's get the hell out of here, figure something else out.

MacGrath: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do but we gotta do this now, man. Otherwise he's gonna kill Wolfe. *sigh* I'm asking too much of you, aren't I? You guys don't have to stay here.

Chaz: MacGrath, we're not going anywhere.

Bertrand: My men, these fine young men, are the guardians of this city. And they are all that stands between you and the freaks. And as God as my witness, we shall hunt them down and destroy them all!

_You could hear the crowd go insane. All of a sudden, something was spotted on one of the lights. It was some kind of monster with sharp hands. Acting fast, MacGrath sprung into action._

MacGrath: Get out of my way! Cole MacGrath is coming through!

?: He's trying to save us.

?: MacGrath is attacking the monsters.

_MacGrath was using his AMP to fight back against the swamp monsters. He easily defeated at least three of five of them._

Chaz: MacGrath, Bertrand is making a run for it!

MacGrath: That's not happening!

Bertrand: Anoyher time, MacGrath.

MacGrath: Damn, I can't keep up with him on foot, I'll need to get to some higher ground!

_Using the buildings and the zip lines, MacGrath was on the limos trail. Although the Militia tried to stop him, the Conduit was just too fast. Grinding on the final zip line, MacGrath landed on the limo and caught up to Bertrand._

MacGrath: Bout time you and I have a chat.

Bertrand: I got nothing to say to you...freak.

MacGrath: Cut the crap, you're gonna take me to Wolfe. Now!

Bertrand: Wait, wait, if I were you, I'd be more worried about my head.

_Out of nowhere, a chopper came charging to MacGrath and hit him in the head, knocking him off the limo. It then began to shoot rockets at him. But MacGrath used his Kinetic Pulse technique and chucked it at the chopper, as it blew up._

MacGrath: Yeah, yeah, huh?! Hit me in the head again!

Zeke : Damn, man. Kuo never told us this town was overruled by a pack of inbreed shirtless crocodile freaks.

MacGrath: Oh, man, I know. It's pretty cool, right?

Zeke: Completely. Totally makes up for the Militia being here. And, it even gets better. Man, I think stumbled onto a lead to Wolfe. Overheard some folks talking about a strange device they found down on Gaffnet Street.

MacGrath: Alright, cool. I'll give it a look.

_MacGrath jumped passed buildings, grinder on zip lines and made it to a street, where one of the civilians were waving at him._

?: I found something stuck to a wall. Maybe it's nothing but you can't be too careful in this town.

_On MacGrath's left side, there was a glowing purple thing on the wall, when he walked over too it...it suddenly blew up. When he got back on his feet, he overheard someone claiming to be another bomb close by. It was going detonate anytime soon. Using his quick thinking, MacGrath drained the bomb of it's electric energy and it actually worked. And to MacGrath's surprise, there was a Blast shard within it._

MacGrath: Chaz, looks like somebody's making bombs out of Blast Shards.

Chaz: And to think...this town couldn't get any crazier.

Kuo: Hey, Cole, you know what, I hit up all my old connections but the closest I've come to finding Wolfe is Bertrand's Interrogator. Now the guy is currently winning it really big big at Black Jack but he should be visiting Wolfe later on. I would tail him myself but he'd just hit on me at the bar.

MacGrath: Akright, send me the casinos location. I can follow this guy from the rooftops and he'll never see me. People don't look up.

Kuo: Good call.

_Strangely, Zeke was to the same bar that Wolfe's Interrogator was at. He was just relaxing and reading a comic book. All of a sudden, a woman came walking to Zeke's right side and about to sit down._

?: Beer please.

Zeke: Make it two, on me.

?: I'm perfectly capable of buying my own beer, thank you.

Zeke: Good, glad to hear that. You can get the next round.

_The woman simply laughed it off and just sat down. The woman was clearly beautiful and Zeke could not keep his eyes off of her._

Zeke: You are not from around here, are you?

?: What makes you say that?

Zeke: I would recognize such a beautiful pair of...eyes.

?: Maybe you were too busy reading your kiddie books to notice.

Zeke: This? No, this is no kiddie book, this is research.

?: Yeah, I guess I'll just have to owe you that next round.

Zeke: Hey, hey, hey, I'm being serious. Now there's some freaky-deaky shit goin on out there. Kinda shit that make you piss your pants. This book here teaches you how to deal with it.

_The woman was uninterested in Zeke's stories and simply walked off...however, another woman inside the bar was interested._

?: Is that true? What you said?

Zeke: Huh?

?: About that book, teaching you how to deal with freaky...

Zeke: Yes, it is. Actually, you know my buddy, Cole MacGrath. He use to make fun of it.

?: Wait, **_THE_** Cole MacGrath?

Zeke: One and only.

?: The Demon of Empire City?

Zeke: That's what they call him.

?: Stop joking, you know Cole MacGrath?

Zeke: Know him? He's like a brother to me. Brother from another mother.

?: You don't say?

Zeke: In fact, it's this here kiddie book that helped me save him...from eternal damnation.

?: Get out.

Zeke: True story.

?: Mind telling me the story?

Zeke: Sure...uh, you know about Pyre Night?

?: Honestly, no, I don't.

Zeke: Yeah, I knew you weren't from around here either.

?: Oh ha-ha...


	27. Extra Episode: Blood Junkie

Zeke: You see, every Pyre Night, folks in New Marais god certifiably ape shit. They out on costumes, build big old bond fires in the street and dance around 'em till sun-up. Me and my boy, we were there for the last one.

?: Sounds like a lot of fun.

Zeke: Yeah...we couldn't even get a beer, before folks started howling out for help...from beneath the church.

_The story began, as New Marais was decorated like Halloween. A stranger was walking to a door that led into the church. This stranger...was MacGrath himself. It seemed as Zeke was explaining the story, this event had already happened._

Zeke: Now some folks might say that Cole MacGrath is a bad guy...ain't nothin farther from the truth. If folks were suffering, he'd be right there to lend a hand.

_MacGrath walked towards a few civilians who were down on the floor. With his Pulse Heal ability, MacGrath helped the people recover from there injuries._

?: We were getting decorations from beneath the church and then the ceiling started falling in. Think there are more folks trapped down there.

MacGrath: Don't worry, I got it under control.

Zeke: It was cold, down in them catacombs beneath the city. They were first used for crypts, then the underground railroad and then some bootlegging; yeah, they'd got used for pretty much everything. Things is, folks who went down there kept disappearing.

?: You serious?

Zeke: Mhm.

?: Don't stop, keep going.

_As Zeke continued with the story, MacGrath continued healing the people in need. Eventually he came all the way to the end of the railroad. The civilian began get up from the floor and suddenly attacked MacGrath. Later on, he was was being dragged into a room by some strange looking people...and they were not human._

Zeke: Yeah...those fangers had got him. They'd open up a vein in his neck and started dripping blood into some...matchstick of a corpse. Now, Cole's a Conduit. He's superhuman and his blood...whew, it did the trick.

_The corpses eyes began to open as it pounced on MacGrath and began drinking his blood. It had a tight grip on him and MacGrath was restrained so he couldn't fight._

Zeke: Man, her bite was like a pit bull with syringes for teeth. The more she drank, the prettier she got. Other vampires started crowd'n around and chanting her name: Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary! Yeah...Cole's blood had brought her back alright. And in return, she gave him a little something on the side.

?: Oh wow...what happened next?

_Before Zeke could continue, someone came walking through the door of the casino. It was a man wearing a green unbuttoned shirt with gun straps. He had dark blue jeans on and faded yellow shoes. He also had dark hair._

?: There you are, come on. It's time to go.

?: Awe, I can't leave yet. The story is getting to the best part.

?: Story?

?: Yeah, he's telling me the story of Cole MacGrath?

?: Cole MacGrath, huh? Alright, I'll stick around for this. Go on.

_The story continued on, as Cole was beginning to wake up from his daze._

Bloody Mary: I hear they named a cocktail after me The "Bloody Mary". God I hate that name. Worse yet, it's served with breakfast. When was it ever acceptable to drink before 5:00 in the afternoon?

MacGrath: What the hell..?

Bloody Mary: Well, my dear. I control you now. In fact come sunrise, all of your free will, will be mine.

MacGrath: Screw you!

Bloody Mary: Don't try raising a hand against me. I will not allow it.

_For some reason, MacGrath's head began to hurt, as Bloody Mary raised her hand. While he was distracted, Bloody Mary turned into red smoke and took off flying. MacGrath quickly recovered and began grinding on the rails to chase after her. The chasing was then put to a halt, when MacGrath was stopped by a vampire with a crossbow._

Vampire: Young fool.

_MacGrath reached for his AMP that Zeke and Chaz made but it wasn't on his bag. It was gone. So he looked around for a weapon and eventually found something else...he pulls a cross out of a nearby coffin, creating a makeshift stake._

MacGrath: Come on, I read Dracula. I know how this works.

_MacGrath and the Vampire began to do battle, as MacGrath unleashed a powerful three-hit blow and finishing off the vampire by staking him...unfortunately, the effect made him gag. He continued his chase after Bloody Mary. He came across other vampires with dagger like throwing stars and eliminated them...only to have Mary get I to his head._

Bloody Mary: Oh, you'll regret that, come sunrise. Staking other vampires won't make you any friends.

MacGrath: Get out of my head!

_With each little chase, more and more vampires appeared to stand in MacGrath's way and Mary grew tired of his resistance and made him irritated._

Bloody Mary: Oh fine, enjoy your last night of freedom. Because once the sun rises, you'll be my pet. Maybe I'll dress you up, out you in a nice pea coat like the rest of my boys. Oh, you'll look very dashing.

MacGrath: Shut up.

_Finally, MacGrath made it to the entrance of the church and three other vampires showed. No problem for MacGrath, as he wounded them and finishing it off with a stake to the chest. MacGrath found the door and made his way out._

?: Sounds like Cole had quite the dilemma to handle.

Zeke: Yep, can't imagine how hard it must've been for my boy.

_Just then, someone's phone began to ring...it was the man who stayed in the bar._

?: Yello?

?: Kid, where are ya? You and Sam were suppose to be back here already.

?: I'm glad you called, have I got a treat for you.

?: And what would that be?

?: Ever heard of Cole MacGrath?

?: Who hasn't? The Demon of Empire City.

?!: Well, I'm sitting in the bar with a friend of his who's telling an interesting story about him. You might wanna come on over and listen to this.

?: You don't say? Alright, I'm on my way.

?: Don't stop, continue on.

Zeke: Well, Cole had made it out of the catacombs...but he couldn't escape what he had become. He was thirsty and desperate for a drink.

_MacGrath felt on his teeth and had grown sharp. And Zeke was right...when he said Cole was thirsty. He turned to his left side and saw a woman there, asking directions to the Pyre Night party. MacGrath dashed towards her, holding her close and began sinking his teeth into her neck, drinking her blood. The woman whimpered, helpless to escape._

Zeke: Cole had drunk her dry...he didn't chose to do it. Instinct had taken over. But the blood was now on his hands...and in his veins.

Bloody Mary: You're one of us now. Embrace your new life. It's wonderful.

_The leading lady of the vampires controlled MacGrath through his Maine, as he transformed into a giant flock of bats that was simply called..."Shadow"._

Bloody Mary: Delightful, isn't it? Of course, to fuel such powers...you'll need more blood. Rivers of juicy, warm, human blood.

_As MacGrath was flying through the air, he came across a group of citizens dancing and having a good. However, there was a couple that were making out a storm._

Bloody Mary: Drink them dry. The blood of lovers is a taste to be savored.

_Helpless to stop himself, MacGrath attacked the woman and drank her of every drop of blood. The others took notice and ran for there lives._

Bloody Mary: That's it, keep your strength up. My children are goingtoch I test you tonight and I want to see what you can do. I've never had a subject with abilities like yours before. Oh, you're such a treasure.


	28. Extra Episode: Legend Of Pyre Night

Zeke: Hey, man, where you at? Been off the radar, for a while.

MacGrath: Zeke, I uh...I got bitten by a vampire.

Zeke: Really, do you look more handsome then normal? Do teenage girls suddenly find you irresistible?

MacGrath: Hey, I'm serious, Z. I tried fighting back against the vampire who bit me but...she gets inside my head and takes control. Bloody Mary says that come sunrise, I'll be her slave.

Zeke: Whoa...okay. Look, partner, we've been through weirder stuff than this. Now,mi can't be a coincidence that this showed up on Pyre Night. There's gotta be a connection there. Due with all these demon decorations and whatnot.

MacGrath: Yeah, okay. That's a start. Hey, maybe I'll run into a few vampire groupies, while I'm out there.

Zeke: Yeah, that's the spirit.

_Using his new flying ability, the Shadow Swarm, MacGrath made his way to different areas of New Marais but he couldn't find a clue on what he was suppose to do. He eventually came across a party within the center of the town. There was a huge banner with some man on it, holding some kind of relic._

MacGrath: Huh, "Father Ignatius, Demon Slayer".

_All of a sudden, the vampires showed up and ambushed MacGrath. Three of the same vampire that were in the cathedral. With him being a vampire, most of his powers were gone, so he had to rely on his vampire techniques...which he didn't know how to use yet. He eventually used his new stake and made due with that. It wasn't strong enough but it got the job done. As MacGrath wiped his forehead, he began to think if there was some kind of connection between the vampires and the man on the banner._

MacGrath: Hey, Z, I just saw a banner of Father Ignatius killing demons. You know anything about that guy?

Zeke: I know he's got a badass mustache. Seem his statue, over by the cathedral. You thinkin he had some kind of technique for dealing with blood guzzlers?

MacGrath: Yeah, I just hope it works without having to get ordained. Vow of chastity and all that.

Zeke:Ah, abstinence, yeah I sure wouldn't know anything about that. Long night alone, staring at a bikini magazine. Yeah, that's foreign territory to me.

MacGrath: Okay, good talk.

_With another situation, in hand, MacGrath headed for the cathedral. And of course, there was the giant statue there...and also vampires...FEMALE vampires. They were sent by Mary, claiming they wanted to meet him. Luck didn't seem to be on MacGrath's side, as the vampires kept coming and getting in the way. However, MacGrath got something out of all the fights...he gained a new ability called Magnum Bolt. It was powerful, fast and well useful for crippling vampire, long enough for MacGrath to stake them._

MacGrath: Alright, man, it's really looking like it was Ignatius who torched Bloody Mary, way back when. But I gotta figure out how he got close.

Zeke: You know what, they got the legend of Pyre Night, over by the clock tower and I'm pretty sure Ignatius is in it. That's kind like the nativity of Christmas, only in this one it's all about demons and fire. It's for the kids.

_Another clue for MacGrath to follow. Wanting to be free of a vampire, he headed out for the clock tower._

?: Sounds like you guys had a trying night.

Zeke: Mostly Cole but me...all I could do was sit around and hope.

?: I'm guessing he didn't want you getting into danger, huh?

Zeke: Yeah, so I did what my buddy asked.

?: What happened next?

Zeke: Well...

_MacGrath flew all the way to the clock tower, just as the show was staring. Some lady was explaining the early days of New Marais. She went on about Ignatius and how he first met Mary. He gathered the townspeople and defeated the vampires, all with his trusty relic, the holy barbed cross. They captured Mary and burned her alive. As the flames consumed her, she vowed she'd return to take her revenge. Ignasis passed away, some time later, keeping the cross with him. And that was exactly what MacGrath needed to take down Mary._

MacGrath: Alright, Z, I need you to look up where Ignatius was buried in St. Charles cemetery. Turns out, he was in tombed with some sort of vampire killing relic.

Zeke: No problem, all them goths love to make cemetery maps and then put them online. Man, I'd love to get me a goth girl. All that eye makeup, that'd be like kissing a raccoon. Whew, that's hot.

?: Zeke, I don't know whether to call you crazy or insane. And I'm commenting on the making out with a raccoon thing.

Zeke: Hey, goth girls give that willy feeling, you know?

?: No, I don't and I don't think I want too.

?: Enough with the goth girls, tell us more on what happened.

Zeke: Well, as MacGrath kept goin on to the cemetery, he couldn't help himself but sink his teeth into people, as he moved on.

?: Poor, MacGrath.

Zeke: Yeah, my friend had been a hero to people, he had protected them. And now, they were just fuel. He was stuck, didn't have a choice. If he didn't take down Mary by sunshine, she'd have him and everyone else drinkin blood, by the end of the week. Truth was, sacrificing a few was the only way to achieve the greater good. But damn, if it didn't take a chunk outa that boys soul, with every single bite.


End file.
